Lost in Translation
by aquamenting
Summary: (Traducción de la historia original de purplehershey): AU. Regina es sorda. Emma es la única que se niega a sentir pena por ella. En respuesta a ello, Regina se siente entusiasmada ante tal reto y empieza el tira y afloja, pero con el tiempo se da cuenta de que la rubia es mucho más que una simple diana a la que tirarle dardos y miradas que matan.
1. Capítulo 1

Hola a todos! Porfin me atrevo a subir el primer capítulo de este fanfic. Primero de todo, la historia no es mía, la autora es **purplehershey** y esto es una traducción de su historia _'Lost in Translation'_, aunque he decidido mantener el nombre porque quedaba más bonito. Normalmente espero actualizar cada lunes, pero como ya llevo traducidos algunos capítulos más puede que esta semana os deje otra actualización como regalito :)

Si véis muchos fallos por favor, decídmelo! Dicho esto, feliz Pascua a todos y disfrutad de esta gran historia!

* * *

''¿Necesitas algo más?'' preguntó Ruby animadamente mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde Emma se había dejado caer. La ciudad entera cuchicheaba sobre la misteriosa mujer que había aprecido casi por arte de magia la noche anterior. Emma levantó la vista de la taza de chocolate caliente que estaba tomándose.

''Oh, no gracias'', respondió intentando sonar animada, pero en vez de eso acabó sonando vagamente desinteresada.

Ruby quería detalles sobre la rubia. Quería cotillear para poder hacer más llevadero su turno de trabajo, pero el desanimado comportamiento que estaba mostrando la mujer la llevó a pensar que no iba a acabar descubriendo nada. Con otra sonrisa y un suspiro de decepción, continuó pasando por las demás mesas para tomar nota de los pedidos.

Emma volvió a su tarea de contemplar su chocolate caliente. No entendía por qué estaba tan desanimada. Debería estar contenta de lo cómodos que eran los sillones del restaurante y de tener una bebida caliente en el estómago después de la noche tan catastrófica que había tenido, pero de alguna manera no podía evitar sentir una molestia en el corazón.

La noche anterior, había recorrido un largo camino hasta la pequeña ciudad de Stroybrooke, Maine con su recién descubierto hijo mientras éste saltaba arriba y abajo en el asiento de atrás. Durante todo el trayecto había estado diciendo tonterías sobre que si su madre era una reina malvada y que la ciudad estaba llena de cuentos de hadas. Ella sólo había seguido mirando hacia la carretera con una ceja alzada y con una mirada que expresaba _'si, lo que tú digas __chavalín__'_.

Además se le había metido en la cabeza que ella iba a quedarse en Storybrooke con él. Cada vez que abría la boca para negarlo, él la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada que era demasiado mona como para discutirlo y hacía que ella volviera a callarse y convencerse a sí misma de que ya sacaría el tema más adelante.

Cuando llegaron a la impresionante mansión blanca que Henry decía ser su casa, una mujer morena que Emma asumió que era la madre de Henry salió apresuradamente de la puerta. Ella instantáneamente se acercó para llevarse al chico a sus brazos. Pero él la apartó a un lado y entró corriendo a casa gritando.

''¡Tú no eres mi madre. Tú eres la Reina Malvada!'' su madre se quedó mirando como él corría hacia dentro, pero se dio la vuelta antes de que él acabara la frase.

Una vez Henry hubo desaparecido, a Emma le atacó la inseguridad. La madre de Henry era, por así decirlo, intimidante. Estaba parada con las manos en las caderas, con un vestido gris muy sofisticado que moldeaba su cuerpo a la perfección mientras se mantenía firme en sus tacones de 10 centímetros.

Lo único que consiguió hacer Emma fue inclinar su cabeza ligeramente mientras decía un pequeño ''Ey''. Se abofeteó mentalmente a sí misma por ello. ¿_Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer Swan, 'Ey'? _

La morena frunció los labios mientras miraba a Emma de arriba abajo. Emma le devolvió la mirada, dándose cuenta de lo bonitos que eran los ojos de la otra mujer. Nunca había pensado que los ojos marrones fueran extraordinarios, pero de alguna manera, los suyos resaltaban.

Después de una última mirada, la morena giró sobre esos puntiagudos tacones y volvió a meterse dentro de la casa. Emma se quedó allí, pasmada.

Eso no era lo que ella quería, dejar al chico y marcharse. ¿Así que por qué se sentía como si necesitara pedir más?

Volvió al coche y lanzó una última mirada a la mansión, especialmente a la ventana de la segunda planta donde se asomaba el pequeño bulto de cabello oscuro y cara redonda del chico.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, encendió el coche y condujo entre la oscura noche.

* * *

Se levantó horas más tarde en una celda. Masajeándose las sienes se sentó en la cama de la celda. _¿Por qué estaba ahí?_

Apoyando los codos en las rodillas, los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a ella.

Mientras estaba conduciendo había habido un lobo en medio de la carretera. Por eso se había desviado hacia la gigante señal.

¿Podía ser que su coche se hubiera salido de la carretera? Todo eran recuerdos borrosos y estaba teniendo dificultades para acordarse de todo mientras en su cabeza sonaba algo parecido a cacerolas estampándose las unas con las otras.

Un rato más tarde el estar masajeando sus sienes en círculos pareció disminuir el mareo. Estaba moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, estirando su dolorido cuello cuando escuchó el sonido de unos tacones contra el suelo de linóleo de la estación del sheriff.

Levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con un hombre desaliñado que asumió ser el sheriff al ver la característica estrella colocada en su cadera. Al lado de él había nada más y nada menos que la madre de Henry. Regina, así había dicho Henry que se llamaba.

Regina apartó su perfecto y bien peinado pelo de su cara mientras se dirigía hacia la celda de Emma. Emma, aún sentada en la cama, no pudo ver el brillo siniestro en los ojos de Regina ya que estaba muy ocupada contemplando las largas piernas que se acercaban a la altura de sus ojos. Una vez Regina y Graham estuvieron delante de las barras de la celda, Emma se levantó para echarles cara desde el otro lado.

''Parece ser que, teniendo en cuenta tu forma de conducir, ayer bebiste demasiado,'' dijo Graham dócilmente. Se aclaró la garganta. Los labios de Regina estaban curvados en una media sonrisa-media burla dirigida a la rubia.

''¿Qué? No me tomé nada ayer por la noche. No hay ninguna…¡había un lobo!" protestó Emma.

''¿Un lobo? No tenemos lobos por aquí…'' dijo Graham pensativamente, pero fue cortado por un fuerte codazo de Regina y una mirada acusadora. ''De todas formas, Regina….'' Regina se aclaró la garganta y le dirigió otra mirada acusadora a Graham, ''quiero decir, _la ciudad_ estaría agradecida de que te pudieras volver a ponerte en marcha e irte.''

''Bueno, ¿qué crees que estaba intentando hacer? Estaba intentando irme.'' Emma miró a los dos y entrecerró los ojos sospechando.

''Si, bueno quizás si pudieras seguir tu camino estaríamos mucho mejor sin…'' continuó Graham mientras Regina sacaba una pequeña libreta que llevaba sujetada debajo del brazo. Se la mostró y le indicó el centro de la libreta con el dedo. Graham se inclinó un poco y miró a la libreta rápidamente antes de volver a erguirse.

''¿Sabes dónde está Henry?'' le preguntó a Emma.

''¿Qué? ¿Estáis locos? Lo traje de vuelta, me fui con mi cocho, sin haber bebido nada cabe decir, vi un lobo, y me estampé contra la señal. Eso es todo.'' Dijo Emma resoplando y sujetó las barras de la celda con ambas manos.

Miró hacia abajo mientras apoyaba su peso contra las barras y estiraba la espalda. El accidente con el coche había dejado todo su cuerpo adolorido. Cuando volvió a mirar arriba, sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos chocolate de Regina, los cuales estaban pendientes de cada movimiento que ella hacía. Emma fue la primera en apartar la vista.

''Está bien, ha desaparecido así que pensábamos que tu lo habías…'' empezó a decir Graham.

''¿Qué? ¿Secuestrado?'' Emma se rió sola ante la imagen, pero cerró la boca al ver el frío rostro de Regina. Graham sonrió ligeramente; al menos la encontraba graciosa. Regina le dio una palmada a Graham en el hombro y señaló la puerta con la cabeza. Él entendió la señal y salió de la sala.

Una vez las dos mujeres estuvieron a solas, Regina hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer y miró a Emma. Aunque esta vez, Emma estaba preparada. Agarró las barras de la celda con fuerza y centró sus ojos esmeralda en los ojos chocolate de Regina.

_Mierda, esos ojos otra vez. No Emma, no. Esta mujer es exasperante. Céntrate en lo exasperante que es. _

''¿Qué es lo que odias de mi? Te he traído tu hijo de vuelta. ¡Deberías estar agradeciéndomelo!'' dijo Emma, exasperada, confusa, harta. Regina miró la libreta y escribió con el bolígrafo que cogió del escritorio más cercano. Le dio la vuelta para que Emma pudiera verla. En ella había escrita una nota.

_Mi hijo está perfectamente contento aquí. Tiene una casa, comida y me tiene a mí. Más de lo que usted puede llegarle a dar._

''¿Ahora me escribes notitas? ¿Qué estamos, en sexto de primaria? ¿Por qué no hablas conmigo directamente?''

Regina pasó una nueva página de la libreta y escribió algo más largo antes de darle la vuelta otra vez. Emma rodó los ojos, pero miró de todas formas.

_Usted, Señorita Swan, no es alguien con quien valga la pena hablar. Ahora mismo es meramente una piedra en nuestro camino. Ambos Henry y yo apreciaríamos que pudiera salir de nuestro camino. Soy la Alcaldesa de la ciudad y estaría mal que me subestimara. Haré que Graham la deje salir y espero que se esfume nada más hacerlo. _

Emma gruñó, el nervio que tenia esta mujer para venir y tratarla como si estuviera arruinando su vida. ¿Era necesario que le recordase el hecho de que le había devuelto su hijo esa noche? Se giró de espaldas a las barras y se movió de un lado a otro de la celda.

''Lo que usted diga, _su majestad_.'' Siseó enfadada. Decidió seguirle el juego hasta que saliera de la cárcel.

Pero una vez fuera libre, de ninguna manera iba a dejar que esta creída, confiada, y fría mujer consiguiera lo que ella quería. Estaba empezando a entender por qué Henry la veía como la Reina Malvada.

Se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a la abrasiva mujer y se quedó sorprendida al ver la morena con las cejas fruncidas. Sus labios formaban una fina línea y su cuerpo parecía tenso mientras escribía algo en la libreta. Se quedó quieta, pensativa durante unos segundos antes de darle la vuelta.

_Que es lo que acaba de decir._

Estaba escrito con un punto y aparte, no con un signo de interrogación. Incluso aunque no estuviera hablando, Emma podía escuchar el tono inquirente que contenían esas palabras.

''He dicho que lo que usted. Diga. Su. Majestad.'' Respondió Emma de un modo muy tajante, enfatizando cada palabra para dejarle claro que le daba absolutamente igual lo que la otra mujer pensara de ella. Regina entrecerró los ojos, se metió la libreta debajo del brazo y salió de la sala.

Momentos después, Graham reapareció con un manojo de llaves, jugando con ellas mientras las giraba en su mano como si no hubiera pasado nada fuera de lo normal. Abrió la cerradura de la celda y dejó la puerta abierta. Emma se quedó ahí parada con una expresión de incredulidad pintada en la cara.

''Eres libre de irte,'' dijo él.

''¿Estás de broma?'' casi chilló Emma.

''Uh..no. De verdad que puedes irte.''

''No, me refiero a toda esa escena que ha ocurrido justo aquí.''

''Oh. Sí, bueno, Regina es un poco sobreprotectora con su hijo.''

''Bueno eso puede ser lo más obvio del siglo. ¿Qué era todo eso de la libreta? ¿Algún tipo de demostración del poder que tiene?'' Emma pasó los dedos por su pelo y se ajustó el cuello de su chaqueta de cuero.

''No, ella, bueno no le digas que he sido yo el que te lo ha dicho, pero es sorda.'' Admitió Graham con un pequeño suspiro. Giró su silla y se sentó en ella, cogiendo su lápiz y acabando el informe policial del arresto de Emma. La boca de Emma se quedó abierta. Con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente.

''¿E-es sorda?'' dijo en voz alta.

''Mhm'' afirmó Graham, sin despegar sus ojos del informe.

''Oh Dios.'' El estómago de Emma dio un vuelco.

''No dejes que vea que le das pena. Si crees que ahora la has visto de mal humor…'' dijo el mientras aparentemente recordaba algún que otro momento. Una en particular lo hizo horrorizarse.

''Pero n-no lo sabía.'' Acababa de atacar verbalmente a la mujer por escribir notitas, aunque en su defensa estaba que ella se lo había buscado, pero aún así.

''Adiós Emma.'' Graham levantó la vista del escritorio y le sonrió mientras Emma se dirigía a la puerta.

En el momento en que Emma atravesó la puerta se estremeció ante la lluvia que rápidamente estaba mojando su ropa. Miró alrededor y se encontró con una señal que decía 'Restaurante de la Abuelita'. Corrió hacia esa dirección y se metió dentro.

Y por eso ahora estaba ahí.

Emma dejó de contemplar su taza y tomó un sorbo del caliente chocolate. Estaba templado. Estupendo. Suspiró pesadamente y se peinó el pelo con los dedos por décima vez. Cuando miró por la ventana se dio cuenta de que la lluvia había parado.

Vio caminando una silueta pequeña por la acera cercana al restaurante. Se parecía un montón a Henry. _¿No se suponía que había desaparecido?_

Emma se levantó de la mesa, dejó unos cuantos billetes encima y corrió fuera del recinto, arropándose dentro de la roja chaqueta de cuero mientras con la otra mano abría la puerta.

''¡Henry!'' gritó y corrió hacia él.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Antes que nada: **siento mucho no haber hecho una aclaración al principio del primer capítulo, si, Regina es sorda, PERO, sabe leer los labios, sabe hacerlo desde pequeña por eso parece que pueda escuchar perfectamente. No había contado con esta aclaración porque es algo ibáis a ver más adelante en los próximos capítulos. Como disculpa dejadme que os cuelgue el segundo capítulo, y perdón por haberos confundido!

Mil gracias a todos los que habéis seguido esta historia :)

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Regina miró la manecilla del reloj marcar segundo a segundo. El día se le estaba haciendo eterno. Dejó escapar una pesada exhalación y cogió su bolígrafo, obligándose a sí misma a concentrarse.

Graham había pasado por su oficina y le había contado que Henry había sido visto caminando por Main Street. Mientras no se tuviera en cuenta el hecho de que se había escapado…de nuevo, se alegraba de saber que estaba sano y salvo. Ya se enfrentaría con las consecuencias de haberlo hecho esta noche cuando ella saliera del trabajo.

Miró con disgusto a la pila de papeles que ocupaban su escritorio. Todos en este maldito pueblo confiaban tan poco en ella que convertían cualquier pequeña petición en copias que debían ser firmadas.

Si necesitaban hacer una reunión, en vez de venir y preguntar, preferían enviar una petición de reunión por correo electrónico. Para que ella les firmara la petición y reenviara el email, algo que para empezar, no requería que se enviara ninguna petición.

Esto supondría el comienzo de páginas y páginas de correos electrónicos. Ella le devolvería una respuesta a la persona y podrían estarse horas y horas. Cara a cara la reunión sólo hubiera durado una hora como máximo, pero no, estaban tan atemorizados de empezar una conversación con una persona sorda que utilizaban cualquier excusa para no hacerlo. Y luego se preguntan por qué ella piensa que son todos unos idiotas.

Volvió a mirar al reloj. Su sesión de tener la cabeza en otro lado había durado tres minutos. Ugh. Se levantó del escritorio, se estiró la ajustada falda negra y caminó hacia la ventana de su oficina. Ahí vio la pequeña silueta de Henry, todo envuelto en el abrigo de invierno que ella le había regalado para Navidad.

A su lado estaba la insoportable Emma Swan. Caminaban tranquilamente por la calle sin preocuparse por el mundo exterior. Regina se mordió el interior de su mejilla. _Esa mujer no va a robarme a mi hijo._

Cogió el abrigo del perchero, su bolso del escritorio y se encaminó hacia las escaleras del vestíbulo. Cuando alcanzó la calle se dirigió hacia los dos que seguían caminando juntos.

''Oh no…'' gruñó Henry cuando vio que su madre caminaba hacia ellos.

''Viendo su cara deduzco que estás en grandes problemas, chico.'' Dijo Emma. Se sentía mal por lo que le pudiera pasar a él en un futuro, la mujer que estaba caminando hacia ellos parecía algo salvaje. Cuando Regina los alcanzó separó a Henry del alcance de Emma y lo arropó de forma protectora debajo de su brazo.

Rebuscó entre las cosas de su bolso su libreta y bolígrafo, pero no estaban donde siempre lo tenía guardado. Siguió buscando, apartando todo lo que había dentro de su bolso. Su corazón empezó a acelerarse, ¿cómo iba a demostrar que su hijo no estaba en venta cuando ni siquiera podía decírselo a esa mujer?

Se vio interrumpida por algo que le tocaba el brazo. Levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con Emma sujetando un pequeño bloc de notas y un lápiz. Regina se quedó parada un segundo, mirando el rostro de Emma.

Emma no tenía la desagradable expresión de pena que ella se esperaba. De hecho, mostraba una expresión que se parecía mucho a la suya, una que sólo podía mostrarse ante el anticipo de una confrontación con un oponente digno. Mostraba una expresión que decía a gritos que estaba preparada para afrontar un reto.

Emma parecía totalmente ajena al hecho de que estaba ayudando a la morena, centrándose más en la disputa que se formaría a continuación. Emma sacudió el bloc de notas ligeramente, para que Regina lo cogiera. Regina finalmente se lo sacó de las manos y empezó a escribir.

_Si es la responsable de las transgresiones de hoy de mi hijo haré que el sheriff la eche de la ciudad. No tiene ningún derecho a estar hablando con mi hijo._

''Oh por favor, _Alcaldesa_, vi a su hijo caminando por la calle y pensé que podía devolvérselo. Sólo estábamos caminando de vuelta a casa.'' Emma no enfatizó demasiado sus palabras, no esperó a asegurarse de que Regina había entendido lo que había dicho antes de continuar, y no le gritó, como si eso fuera a hacer mucho.

Regina siempre había pensado que los que gritaban eran los peores. Estaba sorda, no es que tuviera 80 años y sufriera sordera, gritar no iba a suponer ningún cambio.

Fue en ese momento cuando Regina se dio cuenta de que ésta mujer iba a tratarla como una persona normal, algo más inusual de lo que alguien pudiera imaginar, pero eso no la hizo olvidarse del hecho de que seguía intentando alejarla de su hijo.

''¿Y aún cree que voy a robarle a Henry? Increíble.'' Empezó a decir Emma. Regina entreabrió los labios ligeramente.

''Pero Emma, ¿te quedas verdad?'' gimoteó Henry.

''Claro chico, he decidido quedarme durante un tiempo. Ver que se cuece en este lugar'' dijo Emma, sin apartar la mirada de Regina. La cara de Regina mostró una sonrisa de incredulidad, pero Emma juró haber visto un destello en sus ojos. _En realidad está disfrutando con esto_, pensó Emma para sí misma. Regina le dio la vuelta al bloc de notas momentos después.

_¿Está segura de que quiere hacer eso Señorita Swan? No tiene ni idea de lo que soy capaz._

''Sabes, estoy más segura de eso que nunca.''

Regina estaba tan enfadada que su letra empezó a perder su naturaleza impecable. En vez de eso, se volvía cada vez más a una especie de garabato.

_No hay una vida aquí para usted. Yo me aseguraré de ello, no se preocupe. Soy una mujer muy paciente y no me importa si me lleva semanas o meses, usted abandonará la ciudad y no volverá._

''¿Sabe lo que pienso? Creo que sus amenazas están vacías. Así que cuando esté lista para decirme algo que tenga importancia de verdad estoy segura de que ya sabe dónde encontrarme.'' Dijo Emma antes de pasar de largo de la mujer. Regina se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

Normalmente después de haber hablado con algún ciudadano de Storybrooke los veía cuchicheando cosas a sus espaldas, donde sabían que ella no podía oírlos, pero Emma no estaba haciendo eso.

Le frustraba que tuviera a Emma en un estándar más alto que el resto de idiotas de la ciudad. _Ella es sólo un tipo diferente de idiota supongo_, reflexionó Regina para sus adentros.

''¡Espera, Emma!'' la llamó Henry mientras corría hacia donde Emma seguía caminando. Emma se paró y se dio la vuelta lentamente para encontrarse con el chico envolviéndola con sus brazos en un abrazo. Estaba sorprendentemente incómoda, pero le devolvió el abrazo de todas formas.

Regina observó la interacción entre su hijo y ella y su corazón dio un vuelco. No podía recordar la última vez que Henry le había dicho algo bonito, y mucho menos la última vez que la había abrazado. Henry caminó de vuelta hacia su madre. Regina alzó su temblorosa mano hacia el bloc de notas y escribió algo muy rápidamente, enseñándoselo a Henry momentos después.

_Vámonos a casa Henry._

Él asintió tristemente y ambos caminaron por la acera hasta el coche de Regina.

* * *

Cuando Regina y Henry volvieron a la mansión, Henry echó a correr hacia las escaleras que daban a su habitación. Regina suspiró mientras colgaba su abrigo. Pensó en todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Llegó a la conclusión de que Emma era dos cosas: que era la primera persona con la que había contactado que no la había tratado como una completa minusválida, y que era la persona más exasperante que había conocido nunca.

Fue a servirse un vaso de sidra. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro al notar el dulce escozor de la bebida en su garganta. Se llevó la licorera a la cocina mientras empezaba a preparar la comida.

Pensó en el ataque de Henry de unas semanas atrás. Lo había llamado El Punto de Partida en su cabeza. Se había cabreado muchísimo, gritándole que ella era muy estricta, que era cruel e intimidante hacia todos los ciudadanos de la ciudad, y que nadie quería ser su amigo por eso. Le había dicho que ella estaba arruinando su vida. Lo peor de todo esto es que ella estaba de acuerdo con él.

Estaba siendo todo eso y más. ¿Pero cómo podía parar? Todo el mundo estaba dispuesto a aprovecharse de la enorme desventaja que había traído con ella al nacer. La única forma de combartirlo era excluyéndose de los demás y estando siempre a la defensiva.

Cortó las verduras sin dificultad mientras su mente vagaba al pasado. Pensó en su infancia cuando estaba llena de vida, tan espontánea y libre. Todo eso había se lo había quitado Daniel. _Daniel_. Su estómago dio un vuelco.

Daniel había vivido en su vecindario. Se había enamorado perdidamente de él de forma inmediata. Era uno de ''los guays'' en la escuela, jugaba al fútbol, conducía un descapotable. Las veces que salía con él eran lo que ella había pensado que eran los mejores momentos de su vida. Él siempre había dejado a parte el hecho de que fuera sorda, haciéndola sentir como si la discapacidad no fuera nada del otro mundo.

Por supuesto, cuando salían con sus amigos él la ignoraba un poco, o le decía que no pillaría las bromas que estaban diciendo, pero era un pequeño precio que pagar por salir con uno de los chicos más guapos de la escuela, ¿verdad? Además, iban a ir a la fiesta de graducación juntos e iba a ser mágico, o eso esperaba ella.

La noche de la graduación, Daniel había aparecido en su casa vestido de manera muy apuesta en su traje, había bailado con ella en medio de la pista de baile. Él no era el mejor bailarín, pero ella se sintió especial de todas formas.

Al final de la graduación él la había convencido para que fueran al ático del hotel que gran parte de sus amigos habían alquilado para esa noche. Ahí, él bebió demasiado, se tiraba encima de ella descuidadamente y le gritó por no dejarle acostarse con ella.

Después de la pelea, Regina salió al pasillo, intentando calmarse. Volvió a entrar a la habitació con la que él estaba pasando el rato con sus amigos pero después de pasar un rato asumió que Daniel había ido a despejarse.

Cuando no reapareció ella cogió su chaqueta y su bolso y se dirigió a casa. Sacó su móvil para enviarle un mensaje a su padre para que la viniera a recoger. En un intento de encontrar un sitio más calmado para enviar el mensaje, giró por una esquina y entró en una habitación.

Ahí, vio la peor pesadilla de su vida. Daniel estaba desnudo, en la cama, con una de las chicas que había estado en el ático con ellos, una morena con los pechos grandes. Las únicas palabras que pudo leer de los labios de él antes de que se diera la vuelta y saliera corriendo de allí fueron, ''Mierda, pensaba que no podría escucharnos''.

Regina miró las verduras que estaba cortando. Cada pieza cortada individualmente en un minúsculo cuadrado que se parecía mucho más a una especie de puré. Regina empujó la tabla para cortar un poco más a dentro de la encimera de su cocina y apoyó las manos en la encimera de granito. Su cabeza cayó entre sus estirados brazos mientras los mechones morenos y lisos caían hacia adelante, protegiendo su cara.

Cogió aire tres veces antes de recomponerse de nuevo. Durante el tiempo que estuvo tomado esas respiraciones se había centrado en lo principal: hacer la cena y pensar qué hacer con la molestia rubia que había aparecido en su vida.

Empezaría con la cena.

Después de sacar el pollo y las verduras del horno apretó el botón de la pared que hacía que una luz parpadeara cuatro veces mientras emitía un sonido vibrante.

El sistema de telecom le permitía comunicarse con Henry y viceversa cuando ambos estaban en diferentes partes de la casa. Esperó unos momentos, preguntándose si su cabreo le había hecho olvidarse de la cena, pero segundos más tarde vio sus pies bajando por las escaleras.

Estaba dando la vuelta a la mesa que había acabado de poner cuando Henry le dio una palmadita en el brazo. Miró por encima de su hombro mientras colocaba un plato en el mantel. Las manos de Henry empezaron a moverse rápidamente. Había aprendido el lenguaje de signos tan rápido que en menos de unas semanas era capaz de mantener conversaciones enteras con ella.

'¿De verdad vas a hacer que Emma abandone la ciudad?' le dijo Henry. Regina frunció los labios.

'No. Se puede quedar. Pero no puedo prometer que permita que te vea todo el tiempo,' le señaló Regina de vuelta. Al menos lo estaba intentando.

'Gracias, Mamá,' respondió él con una pequeña sonrisa. Regina le devolvió la sonrisa. Su hijo podía haber estado contento sólo por el hecho de ver a Emma, pero era algo agradable de todas formas. Los agradables momentos entre ella y su hijo eran pocos de modo que se deleitaba con ellos cuando pasaban.

'De nada Henry,' señaló de forma rápida antes de coger el plato de comida y ponerlo en medio de la mesa.

Comieron la mayor parte del tiempo si conversar. Ocasionalmente Regina le preguntaba a Henry cómo había ido su día, cómo iba la escuela, pero realmente no quería entrar en detalles sobre el tiempo que había pasado con Emma.

'Ha estado muy bien Mamá,' señaló Henry antes de empujar su silla y dejar su plato en el fregadero. Regina golpeó suavemente la mesa para llamar su atención. Cuando él lo escuchó se giró.

Le indicó que se acercara a ella. Él caminó cautelosamente hacia donde estaba su silla y ella le limpió un poco de salsa que se había quedado en la comisura de sus labios.

'Ya está, mucho mejor.'

'Gracias,' contestó él después de irse de manera incómoda.

Regina no sabía si era la poca gracia que su hijo había recibido o el hecho de que habían estado durante toda la cena sin pelearse que la había dejado desesperada por más, pero salió de la cocina para pillar a Henry antes de que subiera las escaleras. Él escuchó los tacones golpeando el suelo y le dirigió una mirada confusa.

'¿Qué?' señaló él.

Ella se quedó parada. ¿De verdad que iba a hacer eso? ¿Valía la pena realmente?

'¿Quieres invitar a la Señorita Swan a comer el miércoles?'

La cara de Henry se convirtió en una sonrisa gigante. Bajó las escaleras y cayó encima de Regina, abrazándola de una forma similar a la que había abrazado a Emma una hora atrás. Ella se inclinó al nivel de él y lo abarazó de vuelta, con los ojos llorosos.

Él se apartó y ella rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos mientras él volvía a subir hacia su habitación contentamente.

Entonces decidió ahí mismo que valía la pena cualquier incómoda e insoportable cortesía que tendría que cederle a Emma para poder construir una mejor relación con su hijo. Definitivamente valía la pena.


	3. Capítulo 3

Ruby se paseaba por el restaurante. Había poco trabajo. Era la hora antes a que hubiera mucho trabajo y todo el mundo parecía irse a trabajar. Le echó una mirada a la mesa de la esquina del restaurante donde cierta rubia llevaba horas sentada.

''Creo que antes no me he presentado. Soy Ruby.'' Dijo la alegre morena mientras le ofrecía su mano.

''Hey, soy Emma.'' Emma sacudió la mano de Ruby mientras una amable sonrisa aparecía en su cara. Ruby le devolvió la sonrisa con una aún más brillante.

''Así que, todo el mundo ha estado hablando sobre por qué estás aquí. De momento he escuchado que eres una rebelde, una trabajadora secreta del gobierno, una asesina que se ha dado a la fuga. ¿Cuál es de todas ellas?'' Emma se rió. Se sentía bien reírse después de todos los pensamientos que habían estado rondando por su mente.

''Desafortunadamente, ninguna de las que has dicho. Soy la madre de Henry.''

''¿_Tu_ eres la madre de Henry?'' repitió incrédulamente.

''La única. Bueno…en realidad…una de las dos,'' corrigió Emma mientras movía nerviosamente la carta del menú.

''Así que eso significa que has conocido a Regina…'' Ruby se estremeció al imaginarse la reacción de Regina ante la presencia de la rubia.

''Si, la he conocido. No fue aburrido, sólo puedo decirte eso,'' suspiró Emma. Una morena con el pelo muy corto que entraba al restaurante llamó la atención de Ruby y ésta le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

''Hey Ruby,'' dijo suavemente la pequeña mujer. Tenía un aura muy parecido a Madre Teresa.

''Mary Margaret, esta es Emma. Es la madre de Henry. Y si, ya ha conocido a Regina.'' Dijo Ruby presentando a ambas mujeres. La medida en que Mary Margaret abrió los ojos fue casi cómica. Se sentó en el asiento, enfrente de Emma, completamente en shock.

''¿Y sigues viva? ¿Ni un rasguño?'' preguntó Mary Margaret. Emma buscó en su cara algún rastro de sarcasmo, pero se sorprendió al no encontrar nada.

''Eh…no. Estoy bien. A ver fue un poco brusco, pero no es _tan_ mala.'' Emma casi rodó los ojos ante lo que acababa de decir, _¿ahora la defendiendo?_

''¡Si, sí que es tan mala!''

Ruby rió, ''Mary Margaret es la némesis de Regina…por así decirlo. No se llevan muy bien.'' Ahora era Emma la que se reía.

''No te ofendas, pero no te veo con muchas posibilidades de enfrentarte a la furia de Regina.''

''Nunca se me pasaría por la cabeza ir en contra de ella…'' dijo Mary Margaret, mientras se le retorcía el rostro de horror al imaginárselo.

''Normalmente se esconde cuando ve a Regina.''

''Bueno yo no lo diría así…'' murmuró Mary Margaret.

''¿Y aquella vez que entró en la escuela para intentar hablar sobre las notas de Henry? Dijiste que podías oír sus tacones viniendo hacia la clase y que te asustaste tanto que te escondiste en el armario durante casi-''

''¡Vale, creo que ya lo ha entendido!'' gritó Mary Margaret mientras cortaba a Ruby. Emma estaba divirtiéndose mucho. ''¿Cómo lo has hecho para enfrentarte al hecho de que ella es…ya sabes…'' dijo incómodamente Mary Margaret. Emma frunció el ceño.

''¿Sorda?'' preguntó Emma.

''Si, eso.''

''Estuvo bien. Sólo es sorda, no es difícil acostumbrarse.'' Trató de decir Emma con voz calmada, pero desde sus adentros se podía notar lo molesto que le resultaba eso. Odiaba a la gente que trataba a aquellos que eran diferentes como si fueran otro tipo de especies. Y parecía que esta ciudad estaba repleta de ese tipo de gente. No le extrañaba que Regina fuera tan cabrona.

''Por supuesto,'' dijo Mary Margaret muy flojito, con un rubor que llegaba hasta su cuello. Cuando el silencio se hizo muy insoportable Ruby se aclaró la garganta y cambió de tema.

''¿Así que, cuánto tiempo te quedas Emma?''

''No estoy segura, por bastante tiempo. Ahora mismo me alojo en una de vuestras habitaciones aquí arriba, pero probablemente pronto encontraré un nuevo sitio.''

''Mary Margaret, ¿tú no estabas buscando compañero de piso? Emma podría vivir contigo.'' Sugirió Ruby. Toda la vergüenza que había mostrado Mary Maragret durante la situación anterior pareció disiparse cuando se dio cuenta de que finalmente podría conseguir compañero de piso.

''¿Estás interesada?'' preguntó Mary Margaret entusiasmada en su silla.

''Claro, iré a echarle un vistazo.'' Respondió Emma despreocupadamente.

''Hey Emma. Veo que todavía andas por aquí.'' Graham apareció de pronto detrás de Ruby. Emma se sintió como el nuevo juguete que la ciudad acababa de descubrir. Todo el mundo parecía tener muchas ganas de hablar con ella, por no mencionar las ganas de cotillear sobre su vida.

''Hola Graham,'' dijo desinteresadamente. Aún no había perdonado al sheriff por haberla puesto entre rejas bajo falsas excusas.

''Bueno no es así como planeaba decírtelo, pero he estado mirando un poco tu historial y-''

''Tienes razón. No está saliendo como planeabas. ¿Por qué me estabas investigando?'' Emma estaba utilizando demasiado su auto-control y se felicitó a sí misma por ello.

''Regina quería…''

''Por supuesto que quería.'' Gruñó Emma.

''De todas formas, ¿solías trabajar como cazarrecompensas verdad?'' preguntó Graham.

''Capturando criminales. Pero si, lo era.''

''He estado buscando por un suplente durante un tiempo ya. Me preguntaba qué te parecería si tomaras el puesto. Necesitarás trabajar en algún lado si planeas estar aquí durante un tiempo.''

''¿Cómo has sabido que me iba a quedar? Dios mío, sí que viajan rápido las noticias en las ciudades pequeñas,'' refunfuñó Emma.

''Dímelo a mí,'' gruñó Mary Margaret desde su sitio. Ella y Ruby habían estado contemplando la interacción entre Emma y Graham de forma intensa, encantadas de estar enterándose de todo.

''Así que, ¿qué piensas?'' preguntó Graham con esperanza. Emma quería odiarle, de verdad que lo quería hacer. Pero parecía un tío legal, y tenía un cierto encanto juvenil a pesar de que aparentemente era alguien muy fácil de manipular.

''Claro, suena bien. Gracias Graham,'' contestó. Al menos ya no tenía que preocuparse por encontrar un trabajo. Graham sonrió y acicaló su uniforme.

''Está bien entonces. Te veré mañana a las 8. Podemos hablar sobre el horario, la paga y cómo funciona.''

''Allí estaré.'' Respondió Emma con una sonrisa tensa. Graham respondió con otra sonrisa antes de abandonar el restaurante. Ruby y Mary Margaret emitieron un chillido cuando se fue.

''¡Vas a quedarte!'' dijeron ambas animadamente. Emma se rió, esta gente necesitaba salir de más a menudo si su mera presencia les causaba esta excitación.

''¡Ruby! ¡Atiende a los clientes!'' gritó desde la otra punta la Abuelita. Ruby miró hacia la entrada del restaurante donde algunos asientos se estaban llenando.

''Eso va para mí. ¡Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí Emma!'' Ruby se retiró de la mesa para atender al resto de clientes que estaban mirando los menús.

''Yo también debería irme. Tengo un montón de trabajos que corregir,'' dijo Mary Margaret mientras cogía su bolso, ''soy profesora,'' añadió.

''Ahhhh, entendido,'' contestó Emma.

''Puedes venir mañana después de salir del trabajo y visitar el apartamento si quieres.''

''Vale, lo haré.''

''Adiós,'' se despidió Mary Margaret con entusiasmo mientras salía del restaurante.

Emma inspiró profundamente, y dejó salir el aire segundos después. _Bueno esta ha sido bastante abrumador._ En menos de veinte minutos había conseguido un trabajo, un apartamento, y supuestamente tres amigos nuevos. Se quedó saboreando el momento para sí misma para luego echarle un vistazo al menú.

* * *

Levantó la cabeza al escuchar el ruido de la campana de la entrada para encontrarse con Henry y Regina entrando al restaurante.

Henry no parecía muy enfadado mientras Regina ponía su mano en su hombro y lo guiaba hacia la mesa que había enfrente de ella.

_Bueno eso es bueno, ese chico necesita darle un respiro_, pensó. Se quedó pensativa. _Un momento. ¿Por qué me preocupo? ¿Cuándo he empezado a preocuparme de cómo mi hijo trata a su otra madre, la cual resulta ser odiosa?_

Sacó ese primer pensamiento fuera de su cabeza y volvió a mirar el menú. Ocasionalmente dirigía alguna que otra mirada a Henry para ver si él la había visto. Parecía estar muy concentrado en quitarse las múltiples capas de abrigo, guantes y un gorro que era demasiado abrigado para el tiempo que hacía.

Una vez tuvo la montaña de ropa en el asiento al lado de él, inspeccionó el restaurante. Sólo tardó dos segundos en encontrar a Emma. La saludó animadamente y se giró hacia Regina.

'¡Mamá, mamá!' Le hizo signos al nivel de la mesa para que Regina lo viera. Ella levantó la vista hacia él.

'¿Qué?' señaló ella de vuelta.

'Emma está ahí. ¿Puedo ir a decirle hola?' preguntó él, poniendo una de sus mejores caras de perrito. Ella se giró para ver a Emma unas mesas más atrás de ella, escaneando el menú.

Tragándose los celos que estaban empezando a bullir dentro de ella respondió, 'vale'. Henry corrió hacia la mesa de Emma y la abrazó de manera inmediata. _Tío, a este chico sí que le gustan los abrazos_.

''Hola Emma. ¿Qué haces?''

''Pensando en comer. ¿Qué es lo más bueno que tienen aquí?'' se pegó contra la pared mientras él se sentaba al lado de ella en la mesa. Él le echó un vistazo al menú.

Señalándolo él empezó a decir, ''La hamburguesa de queso es muy buena. Y si te la pides, tienes que pedirte también un batido de chocolate.'' Emma sonrió. El entusiasmo del chico era contagioso.

Él continuó hablando sobre todas las cosas buenas, las cosas que tenías que pedirte si querías que eso estuviera más bueno, las cosas que su madre pedía y sobre las cosas que casi todos en Storybrooke pedían. Emma lo escuchó todo con una cara de incredulidad plasmada en la cara.

* * *

De mientras, Regina había estado sentada en su mesa mirando el menú para ella sola. Sabía que no servía para nada ya que siempre se pedía lo mismo, pero estaba intentando distraerse para no caer en la tentación de darse la vuelta y mirar qué tramaba su hijo.

Después de darle una repasada al menú de las bebidas por tercera vez decidió rendirse y darse la vuelta. Ahí, vio a Henry hablando animadamente sobre el menú mientras Emma lo miraba con las cejas levantadas. Su cara dejó de estar tensa. Ver a su hijo así de contento era algo que la enternecía, incluso aunque ella no fuera la causa de ello.

Regina, atrapada por ese momento, no se dio cuenta de que Emma había levantado la vista y se había encontrado con la de Regina. Las dos conectaros miradas y Emma pronunció un pequeño 'Hola'. Regina no respondió, pero continuó mirando a la mujer con curiosidad.

Emma inclinó la cabeza a un lado como si intentara leer los pensamientos de Regina. La cara de Regina no revelaba nada, aunque parecía que no estaba juzgando a Emma, sino sólo mirándola con interés.

''…Y a veces Ruby me pone extra de patatas si está de muy buen humor,'' finalizó Henry. Miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con sus madres mirándose la una a la otra.

_Las dos son muy raras_, pensó.

Se dio cuenta de que no le había preguntado a Emma si quería venir a comer. Levantó la mano para llamar la atención de Regina. Ella retiró la mirada de Emma de forma reluctante. No estaba muy segura de por qué aún seguía ahí, y dirigió su atención hacia su hijo.

'¿Puedo invitar a Emma a comer? ' le señaló Henry.

'Sí,' respondió ella antes de darse la vuelta. No creía que pudiera soportar observarlos durante mucho tiempo más. Sus celos estaban volviéndose demasiado fuertes para resistirse y estaba intentando ser mejor por Henry.

''Espera, ¿sabes hablar el lenguaje de signos?'' preguntó Emma.

''Sip.''

''¿Y tu madre también?''

''Si,'' respondió Henry rápidamente. Quería preguntarle a Emma su pregunta, pero no paraba de interrumpirle antes de que pudiera decírselo.

''¿Hay alguien más en la ciudad que sepa?''

''No creo. Hey, Emma ¿quieres venir a cenar el Miércoles a las 7 en mi casa?'' preguntó Henry, con una brillante sonrisa en la cara. La boca de Emma se abrió de repente.

''¿Con tu madre ahí?''

''Bueno ella vive ahí….y yo no sé cocinar. Así que, sí.''

''¿Ella está de acuerdo con esto?''

Henry dejó escapar un bufido. Emma estaba arruinando el momento que él había estado esperado. ''Si, ya se lo he preguntado.''

''Uh, vale. Suena bien. Deberías volver allí, parece que Ruby va a tomar nota de vuestro pedido.''

''¡Vale! ¡Adiós Emma!'' Henry volvió a su asiento justo en el momento en que Ruby llegaba a su mesa sujetando su bloc de notas.

Emma ordenó para ella minutos después y disfrutó de la hamburguesa de queso y el batido de chocolate que su hijo le había recomendado, y madre mía el chico sí que tenía buen gusto. Ruby volvió a mitad de la comida para comprobar cómo estaba la comida que había pedido. Emma respondió afirmativamente, con la boca llena de patatas fritas.

''¿Ruby?'' añadió Emma, antes de que la camarera se fuera.

''¿Si?''

''¿Tienes algún periódico por aquí?'' preguntó Emma.

''Claro, ahora te traigo uno.'' Ruby volvió sujetando el periódico y lo dejó en la mesa de Emma.

''Gracias'', dijo Emma mientras Ruby se iba. Ruby le dirigió una sonrisa sobre el hombro mientras volvía a atender por el restaurante que rápidamente se estaba llenando de clientes. Emma buscó la sección de anuncios clasificados y le echó un vistazo. Era una tarea larga, pero continuó mirando página tras página. Finalmente, encontró lo que estaba buscando. Arrancó el anuncio y lo dejó a un lado:

Profesor de Lengua, en Portland, Maine. Inglés fluido, Francés, Alemán y Lenguaje de Signos Americano. Llamad al 645-6078 si estáis interesados.

Emma estaba tan contenta de su búsqueda que se quedó mirando el anuncio, leyéndolo una y otra vez unas cuantas veces. Después de comprobar la hora, y considerando que era suficientemente pronto para llamar al profesor de lengua, empezó a recoger sus cosas.

Cuando levantó la mirada, se encontró con la nuca de Regina, tres mesas más allá de su mesa. Emma recordó la invitación para ir a comer y volvió a encontrarse confusa.

¿Por qué iba Regina a dejar que Henry la invitara a comer? Ella la odiaba. _Quizás no me odia tanto como pensaba._

En un momento de completa espontaneidad, arrancó un trozo de papel blanco y escribió en él utilizando un bolígrafo que había encontrado en su abrigo. Cuando acabó dobló el papel en un pequeño cuadrado. Satisfecha, se puso el abrigo, pagó la comida y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Cuando pasó por al lado de la mesa de Henry y Regina, se paró.

''¡Adiós Emma!'' dijo Henry otra vez, con la boca llena de patatas fritas.

''Adiós, chico,'' dijo ella, divertida ante las palabras de él. Dejó el papel doblado al lado del palto de Regina, asintió como despedida y desapareció hacia la puerta.

Regina le devolvió el gesto a Emma, contenta de haberse mostrado tan calmada delante de su hijo. Se había quedado sorprendida cuando Emma había dejado el papel al lado de su plato. De hecho, incluso después de que Emma se hubiera ido, Regina continuó mirándolo.

'¿Qué es?' señaló Henry.

'Nada,' respondió Regina antes de meterse el papel en bolsillo de su abrigo. No tenía ni idea de qué era ese papel, y no tenía ni idea de por qué quería que fuera un secreto, pero quería. Henry siguió comiendo y se olvidó de ello en menos de veinte minutos. Acabaron su comida y volvieron a la mansión.

* * *

Esa noche un poco más tarde Regina recordó la extraña situación que había ocurrido en el restaurante. Se giró para mirar las escaleras y comprobar que la luz de la habitación de Henry estaba apagada. Fue hacia el bolsillo de su abrigo y sacó la nota. Lentamente, lo desdobló.

_¿Por qué estaba preocupándose tanto? No es como si fuera a ser una carta de amor o algo parecido. De hecho, probablemente era una nota demostrando odio hacia ella. Eso es lo que conseguía por sacar la bandera blanca y ser una anfitriona honorable. La gente ha decidido caminar por encima de ella. Nunca aprecian cuando al final ella-Oh._

La boca de Regina se irguió en una inusual sonrisa, que se quedó impregnada en sus ojos. Dejó escapar una leve carcajada y dobló la nota antes de darse cuenta de que estaba sonriendo. Volvió a controlar sus emociones y dejó la nota en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

Trató de distraerse sirviéndose una copa de vino, limpiando la cocina, pasando las páginas de un libro, pero no podía parar de pensar en la nota. En ella, con una caligrafía curvada (una que Regina no hubiera pensado que fuera de Emma), había escrito:

_Regina,_

_Me he enterado de que Mary Margaret se escondió en un armario de su clase cuando la honraste con una visita sorpresa. Parece que ya va siendo hora de que tengas un adversario que esté a tu nivel. Gracias por dejarme venir a comer._

_Emma._


	4. Capítulo 4

Regina llegó a su oficina a las ocho en punto. Ella era su propia jefa y por eso hacía sus propios horarios, pero una de las cosas que más le gustaba de su trabajo era el orden y la rutina, así que por eso llegaba cada día a esa hora.

Organizando su escritorio empezó a ponerse a trabajar con una pila de formularios de presupuestos, firmando y anotando cosas donde era necesario. Después de unas horas de trabajo, se reclinó en la silla y sorbió de su café.

Estaba haciendo eso cuando la pequeña caja que había a su lado empezó a parpadear. Era el mismo sistema de telecom que tenía instalado en su casa. Con la diferencia de que éste funcionaba como una especie de timbre para la puerta.

Cuando alguien apretaba el botón de fuera de su oficina la caja se encendía, alertándola de que alguien quería entrar. Ella presionaba entonces el botón de su propia caja para que la de fuera vibrara, dando a entender a la persona de que podía entrar. Presionó el botón, sorprendida, la mayoría de gente no se atrevía a visitarla.

Le atravesó una ráfaga de adrenalina, por alguna razón se había hecho la irreal idea de que podía ser Emma y se preparó para el reto que acompañaba a esa mujer. Después de un momento se dio cuenta de que no tenía sentido.

_¿Por qué vendría Emma a su trabajo? No lo haría._ De todas formas, no pudo reprimir la decepción que sintió cuando vio entrar a Graham.

''Hola Alcaldesa,'' empezó a decir Graham. Él era uno de los pocos en la ciudad que valía la pena, pensó Regina. Era majo, su único defecto era ser terriblemente aburrido. Asintió, animándolo a que continuase hablando.

''He encontrado un nuevo suplente para que me ayude en la estación. Hace tiempo que dijiste que entraba dentro de mi presupuesto. Así de esta manera podría cubrir menos turnos y siempre tendríamos a alguien a quién llamar.'' Dijo nerviosamente. Regina sacó una libreta para escribir en ella.

_Si. Recuerdo todo eso. Contratar a un nuevo suplente está bien. ¿A quién has cogido?_

Graham se inclinó para leer la libreta. Se aclaró la garganta.

''Emma Swan,'' dijo. La cara de Regina se mantuvo pasiva, pero su corazón había empezado a latir muy rápidamente. _¿Por qué le latía el corazón tan rápido?_ Escribió en el bloc de notas, justo debajo de su última frase.

_¿Está cualificada?_

''Si. Ha estado metida en el mundo de la ley con anterioridad, y de todas formas parece ser la única que está buscando un trabajo.'' Graham se encogió de hombros. Regina se lo quedó mirando con las cejas levantadas.

Él era todo un desperdicio de potencial. Era atractivo, tenía un buen trabajo, pero parecían tan pasivo y desanimado con todo que no podía soportar estar con él más de diez minutos en la misma habitación sin que sintiera la necesidad de poner una excusa e irse.

_Está bien. Puedes irte._

Graham leyó la nota antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse. Abrió la puerta para después cerrarla pero antes de hacerlo sacó la cabeza de nuevo.

''Vendrá a la reunión de esta tarde para ponerse al día con todo.'' Añadió antes de volver a cerrar la puerta. Regina cogió su café y sorbió, pensando en todos estos cambios.

Quizás tener a Emma como ayudante del sheriff era algo bueno. Así ella sería capaz de controlarla mejor. _Y serías su jefa_, añadió Regina para sí misma.

* * *

Después de comprobar el reloj quince veces por fin era la una en punto. Hora de ir a la reunión. Regina recogió todas sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la sala de conferencias. Cuando llegó, sólo había un asiento libre.

Debido a que era una maniática de la puntualidad y tenía la fama de dirigir miradas asesinas a aquellos que llegaban tarde, todo el mundo se aseguraba de llegar quince minutos antes. Aparentemente, Emma había recibido el mensaje, ya que también se encontraba sentada en la mesa, con sus rubios mechones cayéndole por la espalda. Regina se sentó en el único asiento disponible, al lado de Emma.

Ahora que estaba tan cerca de la rubia, se sentía extrañamente nerviosa. Se había pasado todo el día esperando la reunión. Asumió que era por el entusiasmo que le causaba la mujer cada vez que discutían.

_¿Pero cómo iba a empezar desde aquí? ¿Debería atacarla por algo inesperado? No, no podía, esto era una reunión de negocios._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un hombre bajito empezó a hablar sobre la importancia de ensanchar las aceras de Storybrooke. Depositó todo lo que había traído con ella de forma cuidadosa: su carpeta con los documentos enfrente de ella, su bloc de notas a su izquierda y su bolígrafo a su derecha. Después de hacerlo dejó las manos reposadas en su regazo.

Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Emma. A pesar de que ésta se encontraba sentada a su izquierda, Regina todavía no había podido mirar en su dirección porque quién estaba hablando se encontraba a su derecha. Sintió algo que se movía al lado de ella, pero resistió las ganas de mirar. Cuando miró abajo se dio cuenta de que había algo escrito en su bloc de notas.

_Este tío es muy aburrido._

Miró a Emma, que parecía estar escuchando al hombre intensamente.

_Quizás si prestara atención entendería algunas cosas sobre la ciudad que ha decidido convertir en su casa. _

Regina escribió una línea debajo. Emma miró la libreta y las comisuras de sus labios temblaron, resistiendo la necesidad de sonreír.

_¿La misma atención que le está dedicando usted, Alcaldesa?_

Los ojos de Regina se encontraron con los de Emma, que la estaba mirando directamente. Alzó las cejas y juntó los labios con tal de aguantar la sonrisa que aún quería salir de sus labios. Regina rodó los ojos.

Si hubiera sido menos experta en mantener sus expresiones, una sonrisa hubiera aparecido en su propia cara. _Esta mujer es todo un reto_, pensó Regina para sí misma.

_Yo estoy más familiarizada que usted con esta ciudad. Soy su nueva jefa después de todo._

Regina se felicitó a sí misma cuando Emma hizo girar el bolígrafo en su mano, pensando qué responderle.

_Qué buen ejemplo me está dando._

Regina tensó la mandíbula y puso el bolígrafo en la mesa. Centró toda su atención al hombre que aún seguía hablando sobre la amplitud de las aceras. Después de dos minutos Emma volvió a escribir en la libreta.

_Oh venga, sólo estaba bromeando._

Regina miró la libreta, pero se negó a volver a coger el bolígrafo. Parte de ella esperaba que Emma le suplicara lo suficiente para que fuera aceptable empezar una conversación de nuevo.

Este hombre no sólo la estaba aburriendo, sino que la estaba volviendo loca. Se había rascado la cabeza por cuarta vez en cuestión de 20 segundos y estaba a punto de cogerlo por las solapas de su chaqueta y sacudirlo. Emma devolvió la libreta hacia Regina después de volver a escribir.

_He contado veinte rascadas durante este último minuto. ¿Crees que si se rasca en el mismo sitio todo el rato empezará a quedarse calvo?_

Regina dejó escapar un bufido al reírse, pero se contuvo rápidamente. Unas cuantas pesonas se giraron a mirarla; les dirigió rápidamente una mirada estricta hasta que apartaron la mirada. Cogió el bolígrafo.

_Eso espero. Estoy a punto de caminar hacia él, atarle los brazos detrás de la espalda y decirle que continúe la presentación así._

Emma se rió por lo bajini mientras se imaginaba a Regina interrumpiendo al hombre y dirigiéndose hacia él a mitad de la presentación con una cuerda enrollada alrededor de su hombro. Se mordió el labio, preguntándose si la mujer estaba dispuesta a seguir con este tira y afloja. Sabía algo que dejaría a Regina con la guardia baja, pero tampoco estaba segura qué había dentro de los límites y que no.

Como buena persona no cautelosa que era, Emma escribió en la libreta, la empujó de vuelta hacia Regina y rápidamente apartó la mirada. Regina cogió la libreta y miró hacia abajo antes de asentir mecánicamente con la cabeza al interlocutor que había hecho contacto visual con ella.

_¿Así que es eso lo que le gusta Alcaldesa? ¿Atar a la gente?_

La cara de Regina se volvió roja y el rubor le llegó a las mejillas. Apartó la mirada para esconder su nerviosa respuesta ante el mensaje de Emma. _¿Qué estaba haciendo?_ Pensó para sí misma. _¿Está flirteando conmigo? No, no puede ser._

Regina decidió que Emma sólo estaba intentando hacerla enfadar. El único debate ahí era si le iba a seguir la corriente o si iba a acabar con ello. Acabar con este juego significaba que bajaba un escalón, que se rendía, y de ninguna manera iba a dejar que eso pasara. Cogió el bolígrafo.

_Ya te gustaría descubrirlo. _

Emma ojeó la libreta rápidamente y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, agradecida de que Regina no hubiera hecho la situación incómoda. Contempló las palabras de Regina y pensó en la primera vez que la conoció. Se cuidaba físicamente, vestía ropas impecables, tenía los ojos más bonitos que jamás había visto.

Si no fuera una de las personas con más ganas de discutir y más frustrantes que había conocido nunca, decidió que definitivamente le gustaría descubrirlo. Dándose cuenta de que había dejado esperando a Regina un par de minutos, cogió el bolígrafo deprisa, pero vio como Regina había escrito algo debajo.

_¿Tiene alguna alergia o preferencias que yo debería saber para la cena del miércoles?_

Después de que Regina respondiera al comentario bondage de Emma, había estado trasteando con su carpeta, jugueteado con el bolígrafo (ella no jugueteaba con los bolígrafos) y se había peinado el pelo con las manos varias veces. Cada vez que miraba el papel Emma aún seguía sin responder. Dirigió una mirada a su cara, pero parecía que estaba en una especie de trance. _Qué típico, dejarme esperando así._

Se enfadó consigo misma por estar comportándose como una adolescente enamoradiza que acababa de enviar un mensaje y esperaba ansiosamente la respuesta. Volviendo a comprobar la libreta por milésima vez vio que finalmente había escrita otra línea en ella, estaba desesperada por cambiar el tema de la conversación que ahora se había convertido en incómoda.

Emma observó la línea más reciente y suspiró. Bueno ella había hecho todo este lío. La reunión había empezado a disiparse y Regina fue hacia el principio de la mesa para repartir los propios informes que había hecho para cada asistente.

Emma escribió al final de la libreta, cogió una copia del informe y se dirigió de vuelta a la estación del Sheriff. Cuando Regina volvió a su sitio, se decepcionó al ver que Emma se había ido. Cogió la libreta y miró la última línea que no había estado ahí cuando se había levantado antes.

_Ninguna alergia. Lo que quieras, estoy segura que a mí también me gustará._

Regina se acercó la libreta a la cara para leerlo otra vez. _¿Y ahora eso qué significaba?_ Esta mujer sabía cómo meterse en la piel de los demás. Regina aún no estaba segura de si Emma estaba flirteando con ella, riéndose de ella o intentando ver hasta dónde podía hacerla enfadar. No tenía ni la más remota idea, y amaba cada segundo de ello.

Por primera vez en casi una década había encontrado un adulto que le daba sentido a su existencia en esta estancada ciudad.

Fuera del edificio Emma se colocaba el pelo detrás de las orejas. _'¿Lo que quieras, estoy segura que a mí también me gustará?'_ Recordó la última línea que había escrito_. ¿Qué había significado eso?_

Se empezó a preocupar_. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? _Nunca lo sabría. Simplemente hacía cosas de las que luego se daba cuenta una vez ya estaban hechas, y luego tenía que sufrir las consecuencias. Y ahora estaba flirteando (¿estaba flirteando?) con la madre de su hijo. La mujer a la que odiaba. Bueno, la mujer que la odiaba a ella.

Se llevó las manos a la cara y gruñó. _Vaya lío._


	5. Capítulo 5

**N/T:** Aquí os dejo otro capítulo más, quería hacer una doble actualización pero aún tenía que revisar las faltas de este capítulo. Prometo subir más esta semana, que la cosa se pone interesante! Gracias por todos los reviews, follows y favoritos :)

* * *

Emma se peinó con las manos el pelo mientras comprobaba su apariencia por cuarta vez en el retrovisor. Gruñó de frustración mientras el escarabajo amarillo tanteaba los coches que se arrastraban por la carretera.

''¿Desde cuándo todo el mundo conduce tan lento?'' se quejó mientras adelantaba a dos coches que había a su derecha. El pequeño reloj de la guantera marcaba las 6:42. Entrecerró los ojos ante el desafío. Llegaría a tiempo para la cena aunque eso le costara la vida.

Siendo consciente del sentido de puntualidad de Regina, estaba determinada a no darle a la madre de Henry otra razón para que la odiase. Varios pitidos sonaron mientras se metía por la derecha, entrando a la salida que dirigía hacia Storybrooke.

Regina se paseaba de un lado de la cocina hasta el comedor. Se quitó el delantal y lo colgó en una percha. Suspirando, miró hacia abajo y se alisó el vestido, caminó hacia el espejo que estaba colgado en la entrada principal y se atusó el pelo. Decir que estaba nerviosa era algo obvio, y Regina odiaba sentirse así.

Forzándose a sí misma a dejar de hacer eso y quedarse quieta, se quedó parada en la cocina.

_¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? ¿Y por qué no paraba de arreglarse el pelo?_

El temporizador del horno saltó. Después de calmarse, sacó el gran recipiente de cristal que contenía una lasaña recién hecha. Lo contempló durante un rato mientras se enfriaba un poco, golpeando los dedos en un ritmo constante contra la encimera de mármol.

Emma llegó a Storybrooke a las 6:50. _Un poco pronto_, pensó con chulería para sí misma. Había tenido tiempo incluso de pararse a coger una botella de vino. En la tienda de licores le había preguntado al hombre de la caja si sabía cuál era el que Regina cogía normalmente.

Él lo sabía, pero parecía sorprendido de que Emma se preocupara por esas cosas. Una vez llegó a la mansión, se alisó su arrugada blusa, una que había escogido especialmente para esta ocasión. Picó al timbre, preguntándose si era sólo para hacer bonito o si lo tenían conectado a una especie de sistema de luces. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Henry abrió la puerta de par en par. Casi vibraba de alegría.

''¡Hola Emma!''

''Ey Henry.''

''Entra. Creo que mi madre está acabando de hacer la cena.'' Abrió aún más la puerta para dejarla pasar. Entró cautelosamente e inmediatamente empezó a fijarse en sus alrededores, asombrada ante la inmensidad de la casa. La decoración consistía en duros contrastes y líneas. Era todo muy…Regina.

''Por aquí Emma,'' dijo Henry, sacándola del trance. Ella lo siguió por el comedor y hacia la cocina, donde les dio la bienvenida la espalda de Regina. Estaba añadiendo una hierba verde a la lasaña cortada.

Henry se movió alrededor de la encimera de mármol y se acercó a su lado para no asustarla. Puso la mano en el hombro de ella, pero de todas formas Regina se asustó ligeramente. Una vez Regina apartó la mirada de la comida, él inclinó la cabeza en dirección a donde se encontraba Emma con una gran sonrisa plantada en su cara.

Regina miró sobre su hombro de forma casual, pero se dio la vuelta de golpe cuando se dio cuenta de que Emma estaba ahí sujetando una botella de vino rojo.

''Ey,'' dijo Emma mientras mostraba el vino, ''el chico de la tienda de licores me dijo que este era tu favorito. Espero que estuviera en lo cierto…'' dijo bajando la voz mientras se rascaba el cuello inconscientemente con la otra mano. Miró a Regina con ojos suplicantes.

Regina, por su parte, estaba sorprendida de que Emma se hubiera tomado su tiempo en asegurarse de traer un vino de su agrado. Era un gesto muy pequeño, uno que no requería pensárselo mucho, y aún así, era prácticamente patético lo mucho que había hinchado el corazón de Regina.

''Gracias,'' gesticuló tímidamente_. ¿Desde cuándo era tímida?_

''¡Emma! ¿Quieres que te enseñe la casa?'' señaló Henry con las manos a la vez que hablaba, sabía que era muy duro para Regina estar todo el rato leyendo los labios .

A pesar de que la gente había asumido que Regina siempre sabía lo que decían, a veces no pillaba todas las palabras, o las mezclaba. Henry veía lo duro que era para su madre aparentar ser como la gente normal por eso no quería que tuviera que intentar aparentarlo en su propia casa.

_Aunque a veces sea un poco malvada_, añadió para sí mismo.

''Claro, chico. Me encantaría. Parece bastante bonita por lo que he visto,'' respondió Emma distraídamente mientras miraba las manos de Henry señalándole a Regina.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró a Regina mirándola con las cejas alzadas, con una expresión escéptica en la cara. Regina le señaló algo a Henry, pero continuó mirando a Emma.

''¿Ha dicho, sólo bastante bonita?'' le dijo Henry a Emma con voz monótona. Le bastó un minuto para entender de qué hablaba Regina, pero rió cuando se dio cuenta de que Regina estaba respondiendo a su último comentario.

''No chico, creo que lo que quiere decir es, ¿_sólo_ bastante bonita?'' Emma habló imitando la forma en que Regina lo hubiera dicho en ese momento, ''ya sabes, con tono sarcástico y desafiante.''

La comisura de la boca de Regina se curvó hacia arriba, confirmando que la imitación de Emma era correcta. Emma se mordió el labio inferior para evitar reírse. Ambas continuaron mirándose a los ojos.

''No sabría decir si estais discutiendo, ¿estáis discutiendo?'' preguntó Henry con adorable cara de confusión. Emma apartó la mirada de Regina y se volvió hacia Henry.

''Yo tampoco estoy segura,'' Emma se encogió de hombros antes de que Henry se lanzara a leer su colección de cómics.

Eso le dio a Regina más tiempo para evaluar la situación. Y por situación se refería a Emma Swan. Emma llevaba puestos unos tejados ajustadísimos, con una blusa que parecía acentuarle todo.

Cuanto más la evaluaba, más se daba cuenta de que ni siquiera era la ropa que llevaba, sino que era el grado en que Regina se encontraba respondiendo a ella. Se envolvían alrededor de su tonificado cuerpo tan perfectamente que no podía evitar mirar. No ayudaba tampoco que los rubios rizos de Emma cayeran por sus hombros, a los cuales Regina se encontró mirando también.

Se volvió hacia la lasaña cuando vio que estaba intentando descubrir de qué color eran los ojos de Emma.

_No, no puedes hacer esto. No te preocupas por cómo se ve Emma Swan, o del color de sus ojos. S__ólo t__e preocupas por el hecho de que ella es una molestia._

Se quedó mirando la lasaña esperando que su corazón dejara de latir tan fuertemente y abrió un armario, sacando algunos platos para poner la mesa. _Esmeralda_. _Ese era el color_, pensó para sí misma inconscientemente mientras rebuscaba en el cajón los utensilios para comer.

''¿Henry podrías enseñarme luego la casa? Deberíamos ayudar a tu madre a poner la mesa.''

''Está bien. De todas formas tengo que ir al lavabo, ahora vuelvo,'' después de que Henry se fuera, Emma se acercó a Regina, que estaba cogiendo los vasos del armario y colocó suavemente su mano en la espalda de Regina en un intento de no asustarla. El cuerpo de Regina se tensó inmediatamente y se quedó sin respiración cuando notó la cara de Emma a menos de 20 centímetros de la suya.

Regina se mantuvo congelada en el sitio hasta que Emma se separó y empezó a colocar los platos en la mesa del comedor de al lado. La paralizada morena cogió la libreta más cercana y escribió en ella, casi lanzándosela a Emma antes de desaparecer de la cocina.

_Voy a refrescarme. Dile a Henry que ponga los cubiertos cuando vuelva._

Regina se encontraba en medio de su oficina personal.

_¿Qué estaba haciendo? Su cuerpo estaba actuando por su propia voluntad y ella era incapaz de pararlo. ¿Y qué había sido eso cuando Emma le había tocado espalda? ¿Cuándo se había convertido eso en algo normal? ¿Eran amigas? No. Por supuesto que no lo eran. Necesitaba recuperar el control._

Se apartó el pelo de la cara y volvió a la cocina. Ahí, Henry y Emma estaban hablando casualmente sentados en la mesa del comedor. Emma le había servido una copa de vino a Regina y la lasaña estaba esperando en medio de la mesa.

Dejó salir una sonrisa ensayada y estudiada y se unió a ellos, sirviendo la lasaña mecánicamente para cada persona. Ajustó la libreta y el bolígrafo para que tanto Henry como Emma la tuvieran cerca antes de probar la lasaña.

''Pues, me he ido a vivir con Mary Margaret,'' Regina miró hacia arriba cuando notó por el rabillo del ojo que la boca de Emma se movía.

''¿De veras que te vas a quedar a vivir aquí? ¡Esto es lo mejor!'' dijo Henry muy animado mientras se zampaba la lasaña. Era asombroso que no le sentara mal comer de esa manera.

Regina apretó los labios. _Control, Regina, control_. Se había prometido observar la conservación, con la boca cerrada, y con cara passiva.

''Quizás algún día puedo ir a dormir a tu apartamento.''

''Eh…claro chico, pero- Emma empezó a decir antes de ver que la cara de Regina se ponía peligrosamente roja mientras le señalaba furiosamente algo a Henry.

''Pero Mamá,'' lloriqueó Henry.

''¿Qué ha dicho chico?'' preguntaba Emma mientras se maldecía a sí misma por no haber aprendido antes en su vida el lenguaje de signos. Tendría que doblar sus clases si quería mantener el ritmo de sus conversaciones.

''Ha dicho que no puedo verte cada vez que yo quiera.''

Emma miró a Regina para ver el daño que había causado Henry, pero en vez de encontrarse a Regina enfadándose con Henry, la morena la miraba a ella, casi asustada diría. Emma pensó que estaban empezando a llevarse bien. _¿Qué ha pasado?_

Regina hizo una mueca cuando la cara de Emma mostró confusión.

Regina le señaló a Henry de vuelta. Esta vez, Henry repitió en alto para Emma lo que Regina estaba diciendo.

''Dice que ella es mi madre y que no puedo ir haciendo lo que me de la gana. ¡Eso no es lo que estaba intentando hacer! ¿Por qué eres siempre tan mala?'' Henry se estaba enfadando y dejó caer el tenedor en el plato.

''Tiene un poco de razón Henry…'' empezó a decir Emma, antes de que los ojos de Regina y de Henry se abrieran de par en par.

''¿Qué?'' preguntó Henry mientras asimilaba la traición de Emma. A Regina parecía como si alguien le hubiera golpeado en el estómago.

''Quiero decir, no sé, tu madre te ha criado y yo sólo acabo de llegar. Ella es la razón por la cual tienes todo esto,'' dijo Emma mientras señalaba todo lo que les rodeaba. ''Tiene el derecho de poder expresar su opinión sobre las veces que he de verte. Así que por ahora, ella está al mando de esta…custodia compartida que tenemos aquí. Bueno, eso cuando ella crea que realmente soy de confianza.''

Emma no tenía ni idea de dónde había salido eso, pero se felicitó a sí misma cuando procesó las palabras que habían salido de su boca_. Pero mírate siendo responsable y adulta, Emma._

El único sonido que se escuchó segundos después de que Emma acabara de hablar fue Regina cerrando la mandíbula al darse cuenta de que la tenía abierta de par en par.

''¿Qué le has hecho a Emma?'' le gritó Henry a Regina. ''¿Cómo es que ahora está de tu parte?''

Apartó la silla para atrás y subió las escaleras corriendo. Emma contempló la carrera de Henry antes de juguetear con un trozo de lasaña de su plato.

Mientras lo pinchaba con el tenedor, miró a Regina, que estaba otra vez observándola.

''¿Qué?'' preguntó Emma. Regina, reluctante a romper el contacto visual, apartó la mirada para escribir en la libreta. Millones de cosas rondaban por su cabeza. Nunca habría esperado que Emma se pusiera de su parte. Nadie nunca se ponía de su parte.

_¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Por qué has tenido que ponerte de mi parte?_

''Porque tenías razón,'' dijo Emma simplemente, ''Y porque necesita aprender que no puede tratarte cómo y cuando él quiera. Me gustaría verle, y si estás intentando cortar completamente mi relación con él entonces tenemos un problema, pero entiendo que no puede abandonarte a ti y empezar una nueva vida conmigo.''

_Estoy segura de que a él le encantaría._

Regina respondió con cara agria.

''En realidad no te odia, Regina. Sólo está pasando por una fase, y yo sólo soy el nuevo juguete. Se va a cansar de mí de aquí a no mucho.'' Le tranquilizó Emma con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tuvo la necesidad de acercar la mano y apretar la de Regina para mostrarle apoyo, pero de alguna manera, era algo demasiado doméstico teniendo en cuenta que habían tenido una pelea con su hijo compartido sentadas en la mesa del comedor después de haber cenado juntos. Rió ante cómo se podría malinterpretar el momento por alguien que lo estuviera viendo desde fuera. Regina frunció las cejas mientras inclinaba la cabeza a un lado inquisitivamente.

''Nada, nada'' rió Emma mientras Regina se ponía recta y alzaba las cejas sin impresionarse, como si dijera '¿oh enserio?'

''¡No es nada!'' volvió a decir Emma defensivamente con las manos alzadas. Regina escribió en la libreta y se la pasó a Emma.

_Cuéntamelo, Señorita Swan._

''Vale tenemos que trabajar ese Señorita Swan. Puedes llamarme Emma. Después de todo, compartimos un hijo.'' Emma se encogió después de que Regina cogiera la libreta de vuelta, nerviosa ante el hecho de haber considerado a Henry hijo de las dos, pero Regina parecía no verse afectada, en vez de eso estaba respondiendo rápidamente.

_Pero Señorita Swan parece mucho más adequado, ¿no crees?_

Regina curvó los labios mientras Emma lo leía, con una sonrisa apareciendo en su cara. _¿Así que volvemos a este juego?_

''Pero Emma son menos letras para escribir. Le ahorraré a tu frágil mano el estrés de escribir.'' Dijo Emma de vuelta, cruzándose de brazos ante el triunfo.

Regina inmediatamente empezó a escribir otra vez mientras se inclinaba en la silla. Cuando Regina acabó Emma le quitó la libreta.

_De todas las cosas por las que deberías preocuparte Emma, mi frágil mano no es una de ellas. Quizás deberías preocuparte por algo más, por ejemplo tu falta de habilidades. Henry me ha dicho que incendiaste tu último apartamento intentando hacer unos huevos._

Emma gruñó antes de volver a escanear lo que había escrito Regina.

''Me gusta cómo has subrayado Emma. Un toque muy elegante,'' el sarcasmo salía de la boca de Emma y se reflejaba en su cara. Esto sólo llenó a Regina de valor, que se encontraba sentaba sintiéndose bastante contenta consigo misma.

''No me puedo creer que él te haya contado eso. No era mi mejor momento. No es mi culpa que todo lo que intento cocinar acabe rodeado de llamas.'' Regina se rascó la barbilla y asintió de forma exagerada, como si esa fuera una excusa totalmente lógica.

Emma no pudo evitar la sensación que apareció en su pecho después de que Regina admitiera que habían estado hablando de ella.

''Pero, ¿quizás tú podrías enseñarme?'' ofreció Emma dubitativamente mientras Regina aún estaba asintiendo con la cabeza. A lo mejor ésta era la mejor forma para trabar amistad con la mujer, pensó Regina para sí misma.

Después de todo, si Emma estaba aquí eso significaba que Henry también lo estaría. Podía ocuparse de dejar entrar a la rubia en su propia vida, era la alternativa, perder a Henry por culpa de Emma la dejaría completamente devastada.

_No estoy segura de si estoy preparada para enfrentarme al fuego en mi propia cocina._

Emma leyó la libreta y su cara se apagó, _supongo que no le gusto __tanto__ a Regina. _Regina miró cómo la rubia se decepcionaba. Releyó lo que había escrito y se dio cuenta de que Emma se había tomado su broma de forma literal.

Lo que más le llamaba la atención era la respuesta que eso había causado en Emma. Añadió otra línea debajo de lo que había escrito ya.

_Era una broma. Te enseñaré a cocinar, sólo por el bien de Henry._

Era impresionante cómo de rápido cambiaron las emociones de Emma, la constante sonrisita que siempre tenía plasmada en la cara cada vez que se encontraba cerca de Regina volvió a aparecer rápidamente.

''¿Así que ahora haces bromas?'' Regina golpeó el hombro de Emma juguetonamente antes de coger el bolígrafo y la libreta. Se quedó parada con el bolígrafo en la mano, _¿desde cuando golpeo los hombros de la gente juguetonamente?_

Sus ojos llenos de pánico se elevaron hacia Emma, quién se encontraba reclinada en la silla bebiendo vino mientras esperaba a que Regina respondiera.

La mujer no parecía irritada de que la conversación se hubiera convertido en silencios y pausas. En vez de eso, parecía casualmente…contenta. Eso ponía a Regina de los nervios.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ Pensó Regina por décima vez desde que Emma había aparecido en la ciudad.

Acabó de escribir en la libreta y caminó hacia la cocina llevando su plato y el de Henry. Emma la observó mientras se iba, esta era ya la segunda vez que abandonaba a Emma a mitad de conversación. Emma cogió la libreta.

_Hago lo que yo quiero._

''Y que lo digas…'' murmuró Emma mientras cogía su plato y seguía a Regina a la cocina.

Cuando Emma insistió en ayudar a Regina a limpiar, se vio rechazada. Regina de pronto estaba actuando de forma desinteresada, no fría, pero definitivamente no amigable.

* * *

Emma subió las escaleras para hablar con Henry un rato, donde casi lo convence de que ella y su otra madre iban a dedicarse a él formando equipo. Casi.

Volvió a la cocina decepcionada por sus esfuerzos justo cuando Regina acababa de secar los platos. Emma puso suavemente una mano en el brazo de Regina para llamar su atención. La mujer se dio la vuelta lentamente, con el trapo de cocina en la mano.

''No estoy segura de qué te he dicho o hecho…pero sea lo que sea lo siento,'' dijo Emma de forma sincera, sin darse cuenta de que su mano aún seguía apoyada en el brazo de Regina. Regina sí se dio cuenta.

Miró el lugar donde la mano de Emma estaba abrasándole la piel. Emma vio el recorrido de los ojos de Regina y apartó su mano rápidamente, maldiciéndose a sí misma por ir más allá, pero Regina estaba demasiado ocupada frunciendo los labios ante la pérdida de contacto como para darse cuenta.

_No has hecho nada malo. Sólo estoy cansada._

Escribió Regina en un trozo de papel que había encontrado en un cajón.

''Está bien. Bueno, voy a irme ya. Gracias por la cena. Estaba deliciosa. Estoy libre a la hora que quieras si todavía sigue en pie lo de las clases de cocina.''

'Gracias por venir. Estoy segura de que podemos-' empezó a responderle Regina por señas antes de parar por completo y bajar los brazos. El rubor subía por su cuello cuando cogió el trozo de papel.

_Lo siento. No estoy segura de por qué he hecho eso. La única persona a la que le hablo por señas es Henry._

Regina apartó la mirada, demasiado avergonzada.

''Ey, no pasa nada,'' Emma se inclinó para mantener el contacto visual con Regina.

_Bueno eres la primera que lo cree. Algunas personas de esta ciudad se sienten incómodos a causa de eso._

La mano de Regina tembló cuando dejó el bolígrafo. Su corazón estaba empezando a latir muy rápido cuando vio la cara de disgusto de Emma.

''¿Tu modo de comunicación hace que los demás se sientan incómodos?'' Emma no cabía dentro de su incredulidad mientras sus cejas se alzaban hacia arriba. Regina asintió y suspiró pesadamente mientras escribía.

_Eso parece._

''Bueno esas personas son ridículas,'' afirmó Emma, automáticamente pasándo el papel de vuelta a las manos de Regina para que le explicara más.

_Creo que es porque ellos no lo entien-_

Regina levantó la mirada a media frase y se encontró a Emma observándola. Emma rápidamente apartó la mirada y Regina volvió a mirar abajo para acabar de escribir.

_den, por eso se sienten en desventaja._

Regina odiaba ese tipo de personas, al ser alcaldesa era un asunto con el que tenía que enfrentarse, no tratarlos tan de mal como ellos la trataban a ella.

''Quizás deberían tomarse un tiempo para aprenderlo ellos mismos y parar de ser tan egoístas,'' murmuró Emma mientras apretaba juntas sus manos. Las cejas de Regina se fruncieron con confusión, no había pillado lo que había dicho Emma ya que lo había dicho precipitadamente.

''Quizás no deberían juzgar tanto,'' dijo Emma, con la culpabilidad llenándola por dentro. Odiaba mentirle a Regina sobre lo que había dicho, pero todavía no quería destapar el secreto de las clases de lenguaje de signos. Regina afirmó con la cabeza como respuesta y se perdió en sus propios pensamientos. Emma se apartó de la encimera.

''Y se suponía que yo me iba a ir,'' se rió avergonzada, ''gracias por todo.'' Regina asintió, pero, como buena anfitriona, acompañó a Emma hasta la puerta.

Cuando Emma metía el brazo en su chaqueta, dirigió una mirada por encima de su hombro, ''me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche,'', sus labios se ensancharon en una sonrisa.

Regina cerró la puerta y reclinó la espalda en ella. Con la cabeza hacia atrás, su moreno pelo cayendo detrás de su hombro. Golpeó su cabeza suavemente contra la puerta con frustración y repasó la montaña rusa de emociones que acababa de experimentar.

Emma por su parte, había llegado a la mitad de la entrada del porche cuando se paró. Empezó a darse la vuelta, pero decidió no hacerlo y volvió a girarse. Se paró una segunda vez, pero otra vez se paró mientras estaba girándose.

_¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Hola otra vez? ¿Por qué quería volver otra vez?_

Forzó a sus pies a que se dieran la vuelta y continuó hacia su coche.

Regina Mills iba a ser su perdición.


	6. Capítulo 6

Emma giró sobre la silla de la oficina del Sheriff. Aún estaba asimilando lo que Graham le había soltado esa mañana. Abandonaba Storybrooke. Le había dicho algo sobre la necesidad de encontrarse a sí mismo, algo que aparentemente incluía fugarse a Canadá.

Por predeterminación, eso convertía a Emma en la nueva Sheriff, una sheriff con sólo pocas semanas de experiencia en el puesto de suplente. Por supuesto que todo el mundo parecía amarla, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera preparada para controlar la ciudad entera. Echando la cabeza para atrás gruñó y continuó girando en la silla, viendo como las barras de las celdas se convertían en imágenes borrosas.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos minutos después por dos largas piernas y tacones puntiagudos que se acercaban a su escritorio con rapidez. Cuando Emma escuchó el taconeo de los caros tacones, se relajó, sabiendo exactamente de quién se trataba. Emma se dio la vuelta en la silla para encontrarse con Regina, quién dejó escapar una carcajada incontrolable.

Era cómico lo exageradamente asustada que estaba Emma. Regina sabía que la rubia estaría afectada e insegura ante el inminente ascenso, y la cara de Emma no hacía nada más que confirmar su teoría.

''¡No te rías de mí! Estoy teniendo una crisis existencial,'' se quejó Emma mientras intentaba mantener el pánico alejado.

Pero con Regina, mantener su cara sin emoción era siempre imposible. Emma se relajó, dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa justo cuando Regina se acercaba al escritoria y se sentaba en él.

La sonrisa abandonó el rostro de Emma tan pronto como vino. Reemplazándola con ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca abierta.

¿Por qué Regina sentada en su escritorio con las piernas cruzadas era mil veces más sexy que Regina estando de pie?

La morena se inclinó para coger una libreta al otro lado del escritorio de Emma mientras Emma le pasaba el bolígrafo distraídamente. Una sonrisa seductiva apareció en la cara de Regina. Sabía exactamente el efecto que estaba causando en Emma.

Durante la última semana, Regina había decidido de que no tenía ni idea de qué pasaba entre ella y Emma. También había llegado a la conclusión de que un poco de flirtreo no haría daño a nadie, era el negocio de enamorarse lo que se convertía en problemas. Y afortunadamente, pensó para sí misma, no tenía por qué preocuparse por eso.

Nadie quería enamorarse de una mujer sorda. Por supuesto que admitía ser una mujer lo suficientemente atractiva para llamar la atención de los demás, pero enamorarse requería confianza, intereses compartidos, conversaciones. Todo lo que no se podía adquirir cuando tu modo de comunicación cortaba la comunicación con la otra persona.

No, definitivamente no tenía por qué procuparse en encontrar a alguien que se enamorara de ella.

Regina escribió en la libreta y se la pasó a Emma, que estaba balanceándose en la silla mientras leía.

Vas a estar bien. El puesto de sheriff tiene casi las mismas responsabilidades que el suplente. La única diferencia es que tú estás al mando. ¿Aún no has contratado a otro suplente?

Emma cogió el bolígrafo de la mano de Regina y la cara de Regina mostró confusión. Emma la miró.

''¿Qué? Hoy tengo ganas de escribir,'' contestó mientras volvía su atención a la libreta. El estrómago de Regina dio un vuelco. Esta era la parte favorita de la mujer que había sentada delante de ella, Emma no tenía ningún problema rebajándose al nivel de Regina para que no se sintiera inferior.

Emma, sintiéndose extremadamente inquieta ese día, le devolvió la libreta y giró otra vez en la silla mientras esperaba.

Si he contratado a un chico llamado David. Parece bastante majo. Graham a cometido el error de dejarme el marrón a mi. Deberías buscar a otro Sheriff. Voy a acabar liándola tarde o temprano.

Regina se quedó mirando bocabierta a la normalmente confiada mujer. Era tan distinto verla como se cuestionaba a sí misma, y aún así eso hacía que Regina se sientiera más segura de sus propias dudas.

Golpeó el bolígrafo contra la libreta al acabar de escribir para llamar la atención de Emma.

Has asumido casi la mitad de una responsabilidad llamada Henry el minuto en que llegaste aquí, y de momento lo has hecho bastante bien. Ser Sheriff va a ser tan difícil como ir al parque a dar un paseo.

Emma leyó la nota de Regina con las cejas alzadas. Lo último que esperaba era que sacara el tema de Henry dentro de la conversación. Normalmente él era un tema que mantenían aparte durante sus casuales interacciones por miedo a que acabaran discutiendo. Emma dirigió una mirada afable a Regina antes de responder.

De momento sólo han sido un par de semanas. Tú has estado haciéndolo durante 10 años. No puedo ni imaginarme cómo de duro ha tenido que ser hacerlo todo tú sola.

Emma dejó la libreta en la mano de Regina. Justo cuando Regina bajaba la cabeza para leer la nota, Emma se la quitó de golpe y añadió algo a su comentario.

A menos que no lo hayas hecho sola. Lo había asumido. Lo siento. No debería de haberlo hecho.

Regina levantó la mirada para encontrarse con una Emma sofocada y arrepentida. Regina se obligó a mostrar una expresión sin emociones y respondió.

¿Y por qué habías asumido que he estado sola? ¿Por qué soy sorda?

La cara de Emma se volvió pálida de repente mientras empezaba a pensar en una disculpa. Cuando Regina vio la reacción de Emma rió sonoramente, sabiendo que había conseguido desorientarla.

Era la cosa más bonita que Emma había escuchado nunca. Le costaba entender cómo alguien que no podía oírse a sí misma podía reírse de forma tan melodiosa. Sea cual fuera la razón, estaba agradecida.

Regina continuó riéndose y los pensamientos de Emma se agudizaron, dándose cuenta de que Regina acababa de ganar la batalla en su tira y afloja. Entrecerró los ojos juguetonamente yle arrebató a Regina la libreta de las manos. Escribió una nota al final de la página, remarcando sus T y puntuando las I con chulería.

Yo lo llamaría algo más como un pensamiento de esperanza. No sé si sería capaz de compartiros a ti y a Henry con otra persona.

Emma sabía que la debilidad de Regina era la amabilidad. Insúltala y no pasará nada, hazle un cumplido y se quedará pensativa durante días.

Regina, aún riéndose ligeramente ante su triunfo empezó a leer lo que Emma había escrito. Eso la hizo callar. Emma sonrió con aires de suficiencia para sí misma.

Regina sintió como su cara se enrojecía mientras releía las palabras de Emma. Compartiros a ti y a Henry. No sólo Henry, sino ella también. ¿Emma no quería compartirla a ella con nadie? La frase en sí no se podía indagar. Y definitivamente no se encontraba en posición de deducir su significado. Así que hico lo que todo buen político haría: cambiar de tema.

¿Y qué hay del padre de Henry?

La mueca que apareció en el rostro de Emma ya decía mucho, pero respondió igualmente.

Ni siquiera es importante.

Regina asintió y entendió que eso era todo lo que iba a conseguir.

De pronto recordó la razón por la cual había venido a la estación y escribió en la libreta que ahora contenía notas en la primera página y en la mitad de la segunda.

De todas formas, he venido para que pudieras rellenar los documentos del nuevo puesto. Pensaba que podíamos hacerlo durante la comida, eso si todavía no has comido claro.

Regina se puso nerviosa en su asiento mientras esperaba que Emma respondiera. Emma miró la hora en su reloj después de leer la nota y escribió.

Lo siento, no puedo ir a comer. Tengo algo que hacer. Si quieres puedes dejarme los documentos, puedo rellenarlos después.

Regina se tragó el pesado rechazo y asintió bajándose del escritorio de Emma elegantemente. Cogió su bolso, donde guardaba los documentos y los dejó caer en el escritorio.

Emma gesticuló un 'gracias' y Regina asintió otra vez saliendo de la estación apresuradamente, preguntándose por qué había pensado que era una buena idea invitar a Emma a comer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''No. Así,'' la Señora Hamilton, la vieja profesora de lenguaje de signos de Emma, la corrigió mientras colocaba la mano de Emma en la posición correcta. Emma repitió la seña, ajustándola mientras la hacía. ''¡Bien!'' toda conversación que tanto Emma como la Señora Hamilton hacían en alto se hacía por señas.

La Señora Hamilton decía que eso ayudaría a que Emma se acostumbrase a las frases y palabras más comunes. De esta forma Emma podía aprenderlas sin tener que aprendérselas de memoria, algo parecido a lo que la gente hacía cuando aprendían palabras sueltas de otra lengua mediante la escucha de ellas de forma diaria. Emma no tenía ni idea de si funcionaba o no, pero no iba a cuestionar los 40 años de experiencia de la profesora.

''Vale, ¿ahora cuál?'' Emma estaba determinada a aprender, y se le notaba. Había estado asistiendo a las clases casi cada día, al igual que había estado practicando delante del espejo desde que había encontrado el anuncio en el diario.

''¿Qué tal si intentamos mantener una conversación?''

''Ehh…'' los ojos de Emma se ensancharon, todavía no era _tan_ buena.

'Hola.'

'Hola.'

'¿Cómo estás?'

'Bien. ¿Y tú?' las desacostumbradas manos de Emma hacían señas mientras las comisuras de los labios se le elevaban. Sabía que la Señora Hamilton estaba yendo a lo fácil para que se sintiera confiada.

'Estoy estupendamente. ¿Quieres contarme por qué estas aprendiendo el lenguaje de signos?' Emma frunció las cejas. La Señora Hamilton repitió el movimiento de manos más despacio. La cara de Emma mostró que acababa de pillarlo.

'Para poder hablarle a que es sordo'

''Vuelve a intentarlo. Te has olvidado una palabra,'' la voz de la Señora Hamilton nunca perdía el tono dulce y pausado, incluso cuando le decía a Emma que lo estaba haciendo mal. Emma lo repitió, esta vez añadiendo un movimiento más.

'Para poder hablarle a alguien que es sordo'

La Señora Hamilton asintió con orgullo.

'¿Alguien querido?' preguntó antes de que Emma se atragantara con el agua que estaba bebiendo, esparciendo un poco encima de la pobre falda de la Señorita Hamilton.

'Lo siento' señaló Emma antes de hablar en alto, ''no la llamaría _querida_ como tal''

''Ah, ya veo. ¿Alguien a quién te gustaría impresionar?'' preguntó la Señora Hamilton mientras se negaba a hacer descansos y siguió haciendo señas mientras hablaba.

''Si, eso creo,'' dijo Emma mientras también intentaba continuar haciendo las señas que había aprendido. ''¿Cómo lo has adivinado?''

''Nunca he visto a alguien tan comprometido y determinado por aprender. Ella deber ser realmente especial.'' Dijo la Señora Hamilton con una dulce sonrisa que Emma nunca vio, estaba demasiado ocupada mirando las manos de la Señora Hamilton mientras se movía rápidamente.

'Especial' repitió Emma con las manos, aprendiendo los movimientos de memoria. Esa podría llegar a ser muy útil.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma condujo de vuelta a Storybrooke después de su clase haciendo señas con una mano mientras sujetaba el volante con la otra. Cuando dejó atrás el cartel de 'Bienvenidos a Storybrooke' eran alrededor de las 5:30.

Pensó en la cara de decepción de Regina cuando le había dicho que no podía ir a comer con ella. Así que en vez de dirigirse al apartamente, continuó recta hacia la mansión, sintiéndose aliviada cuando vio el coche de Regina en la calle.

Dentro, Regina notó la parpadeante luz del sistema de telecom y caminó hacia la puerta principal. Cuando la abrió Emma estaba ahí parada dándole patadas a una piedra que había en el suelo, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Era terriblemente entrañable.

Emma levantó la vista cuando escuchó la puerta y le dirigió a Regina una sonrisa.

Las manos de la rubia se movían nerviosamente. Originariamente su idea había sido poner en práctica sus habilidades en el lenguaje de signos para preguntarle a Regina si ella y Henry querían ir a tomar un helado con ella, pero al ver a Regina ahí parada se puso nerviosa. ¿Y si lo hago mal?

Había repetido los movimientos de manos en su cabeza al menos diez veces, pero ahora no estaba segura de si eran los correctos.

Rompiendo el silencio, Regina puso una mano en su cadera y alzó la otra, con la palma hacia arriba. Emma vio la mano y sacó la libreta y el bolígrafo de su chaqueta. Ahora siempre llevaba una en caso de que Regina olvidara la suya. _Me esperaré hasta que se me dé mejor. Entonces se lo enseñaré,_ pensó Emma para sí misma.

Regina escribió en la libreta, dándole la vuelta para enseñársela a Emma.

¿Disfrutas de las vistas o has venido aquí por algo?

Regina sonrió. Estaba sacando a Emma de las casillas, como siempre. Ambas se habían dado cuenta de que podían mantener ese tira y afloja que tenían, pero de formas más satisfactorias.

''Aunque sí que es verdad que disfruto de las vistas,'' dijo Emma moviendo las cejas coquetamente mientras Regina rodaba los ojos, ''he venido para ver si Henry y tú queríais ir a dar un paseo y tomar un helado. Sé que es hora de cenar y que hay un largo camino, pero hace muy buen tiempo y me sentía mal por haberme perdido la comida con-'' Emma estaba hablando con carrerilla cuando Regina se acercó y puso un dedo sobre su boca.

Regina, quién ahora era dolorosamente consciente de lo suaves que eran los labios de Emma, retiró el dedo y lo elevó como para decir 'espera un momento'. Emma asintió, centrándose en devolver su pulso a un ritmo normal mientras Regina desaparecía detrás de puerta cerrada.

Reapareció momentos después con su bolso y con un Henry muy excitado.

''¿Un helado contigo y con Emma? ¡Eres la mejor, Mamá!'' pero esta vez Henry no se lo estaba diciendo a Emma. Se lo estaba diciendo a Regina. Regina sintió que el pecho se le llenaba. Le sonrió a Henry y le acarició el pelo antes de que Henry chocara contra el pecho de Emma mientras la abrazaba. Emma miró a Regina por encima de la cabeza de él.

'Eres la mejor, Mamá,' imitó graciosamente a Henry mientras deshacía el abrazo. Regina sonrió y sacudió la cabeza mientras golpeaba el hombro de Emma juguetonamente.

''¡Auch!''

Los tres empezaron a caminar por la acera, con Henry en medio de las dos mujeres. ''Tu madre tiene un buen movimiento de puño derecho, chico.'' Dijo Emma mientras se acariciaba el brazo, aliviando el dolor.

''Probablemente a causa de su fase/etapa boxeadora,'' dijo Henry simplemente con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa. Emma dejó de caminar, con la boca abierta de par en par. Miró a Regina y después a Henry quién se había girado para ver por qué se había quedado parada. Emma siguió parada ahí, esperando el golpe de gracia.

''Espera, espera, espera, ¿de verdad que tu madre tuvo una fase/etapa boxeadora?'' preguntó sin creérselo mientras trataba de contener la risa.

''Oh si, ella-'' Henry se vio callado por la mano de Regina que de alguna manera había encontrado el camino hacia su boca. Él no pudo evitar reírse. Regina miró hacia Emma y negó con la cabeza, 'no es verdad' gesticuló ella con la boca, con el entrecejo fruncido. Emma aceleró el paso para seguirles el ritmo al que iban los otros dos.

''Lo que tú digas Muhammad Alí,'' dijo Emma poniendo los brazos en pose de boxeador y movió los brazos en el aire como si estuviera golpeando a alguien imaginario delante de ella. Mientras lanzaba un golpe de puño miró a Regina, quién la miraba juguetonamente y moviendo la cabeza, divertida ante las tonterías que hacía Emma.

Emma levantó las manos en el aire a modo de defensa.

''Ey, no me pegues,'' pretendió decir Emma con todo suplicante pero con una gran sonrisa. Regina rodó los ojos, pero no pudo contener la sonrisa en su rostro mientras continuaban caminando por la calle.


	7. Capítulo 7

Sólo veía piel, unas piernas infinitas, y pelo rubio.

Regina abrió los ojos de golpe, se dio la vuelta y miró al reloj. Las 3:52. Frotándose los ojos, volvió a darse la vuelta, cerrándolos otra vez, fuertemente.

No podía estar teniendo sueños sobre Emma. Especialmente no de este tipo cuando se suponía que tenían que ser civilizadas la una con la otra, amigas incluso.

¿Cómo iba a conseguir eso si cada vez que cerraba los ojos se encontraba con el liso y desnudo cuerpo de Emma en su mente?

Además, pensar en acostarse con Emma era ridículo. Se forzó a cerrar los ojos y volvió a dormir. Justo antes de dormirse, un pequeño pensamiento cruzó su mente. _¿Realmente era tan ridículo?_

Afortunadamente, el sueño era mucho más fuerte que esa escandalosa idea y pronto se durmió.

* * *

Horas después, Regina se despertó con la vibración de la alarma de su teléfono. Se levantó lentamente y presionó el botón para parar las vibraciones que ahora recorrían su brazo.

Cuando la pantalla se encendió vio una llamada perdida de Emma, la abrió deslizando el dedo por la pantalla.

_¿Estás libre mañana a las 7? Pretenderé que aprendo a cocinar mientras eres tú la que hace nuestra comida. Vino incluido._

Regina sonrió de lado. Estaba claro que la mujer era una busca-problemas. Escribió rápidamente una respuesta y adormilada caminó hacia el lavabo para ducharse. Con un simple mensaje, su día se había vuelto significantemente interesante.

Después de ducharse y vestirse, Regina comprobó su teléfono otra vez más antes de ir a despertar a Henry y hacerle el desayuno. Emma había respondido.

_Te veré esta noche._

El corazón de Regina dio un vuelco al pensar en qué estarían a solas cuando Emma viniera. Henry había sido invitado a una fiesta de pijamas en casa de su amigo, prueba física de que la faceta más relajada de ella había afectado la vida de él, al igual que la suya propia. Estarían completamente solas, se repitió en su cabeza.

Bajó las escaleras para hacer el desayuno para Henry y su café, sus pensamientos consumiéndola mientras esperaba que el líquido marrón acabara de hacerse en la máquina de café.

_No es como si fuéramos adolescentes enamorados que fueran a saltar uno encima del otro el momento en qué estuvieran solos._ No, eso no pasaría.

Ella era una mujer hecha y derecha qué tenía el control de sus propias emociones, decidió al final. Acabó de hacer el desayuno de Henry y metió su café en un termo para llevarse al trabajo.

* * *

A medias de enviar un mail al planificador de la ciudad, a las once de esa mañana otro pensamiento apareció en su mente.

_¿Y qué si a Emma ni siquiera le gustan las mujeres? Ella lo había asumido debido al tira y afloja que tenían casi siempre, ¿pero qué pasa si eso sólo estaba en su cabeza?_

Su vista se desvió hacia la parpadeante luz del sistema de telecom y apretó el botón inconscientemente, sus pensamientos aún en su mente. En vez de mirar quién había entrado por la puerta, continuó imaginándose escandalosos escenarios con Emma.

''¿Regina?'' dijo Emma tocando la mano de Regina después de que la morena continuara contemplando la pantalla de su ordenador, a pesar de que Emma estaba parada a tan sólo unos pasos de ella.

La cabeza de Regina se elevó de golpe y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante el contacto de Emma. Reorganizó los objetos de su escritorio de forma frenética buscando su libreta nerviosamente mientras Emma la observaba impresionada. _¿Por qué Regina se estaba poniendo tan nerviosa?_

Finalmente Regina encontró la libreta, pero se dio cuenta de que aún no habían empezado ninguna conversación. Miró tímidamente de nuevo a Emma, quién estaba aún observándola con las cejas alzadas.

''Hola,'' intentó Emma, dándose cuenta de que la mujer se había calmado bastante. Regina escribió en la libreta.

_Hola_

''Hoy he salido del trabajo bastante temprano, así que he pensado que podría ir a comprar lo que necesitamos para esta noche.'' Se ofreció Emma encogiendo los hombros, mientras manoseaba un papel que había en la mesa de Regina.

Con suerte, Regina había tenido la cabeza bastante despejada esa mañana y había imprimido una lista. Sacó la lista impresa de su bolso y la puso en la mesa. Su otra mano paró la inquieta mano de Emma, pretendiendo disimular que el contacto no le había causado cosquillas de placer por todo su brazo.

Emma paró de manosear el papel y lo puso en la abierta mano de Regina con una pícara sonrisa .

''Esto pinta bien. ¿Necesito traer todo lo que hay en la lista?'' Regina se centró en leer los labios de Emma, sin dejar que sus ojos se desviaran hacia los ojos esmeraldas que había arriba. Sacudió la cabeza y luego escribió en la libreta.

_Sólo las cosas que yo te subraye_.

Emma puso la hoja en el escritorio y se apoyó en el borde mientras Regina ser inclinaba para subrayar las cosas que le faltaban. Cuando miró hacia arriba, se dio cuenta de que sus caras estaban a pocos centímetros.

Emma aún estaba mirando el papel, pero cuando vio que la mano de Regina se paraba, miró también hacia arriba y se encontró con su mirada. Mantuvieron esa posición, leyendo el rostro de la otra hasta que Emma habló.

''Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos,'' susurró mientras se ponía recta de nuevo.

El corazón de Emma estaba latiendo tan fuerte que estaba segura de que explotaría en cualquier momento. Regina se mordió el labio para evitar que se le formara una sonrisa que sabía que no podría dejar de mostrar y golpeó con el bolígrafo la libreta.

_Gracias._

Emma se aclaró la garganta mientras daba unos pasos atrás.

''¿Así que esta noche?''

Regina respondió en su libreta y lo sujetó en alto para que Emma pudiera leerlo desde el otro lado de su despacho.

_Si te portas bien._

''Es una cita,'' dijo Emma mientras se acercaba a la puerta, su piel se estremecía de pensar en esta noche.

Después de que la puerta se cerrara Regina se quedó sentada mordiéndose en labio. _¿Acaba de decir que es una cita?_ Se pasó las manos por el pelo emocionada. Era una cita. Iba a tener una cita de verdad._ Espera. _Se quedó parada.

_¿O acaba de decir eres mi amiga? No, eso ni siquiera tiene sentido. ¿Y si ha dicho que esto es una comida?_

Dios, no podía recordar qué había dicho al principio. Arrugó los dedos que estaban enredados en su pelo y resopló. Iba a ser un día muy largo.

* * *

Regina se paseaba arriba y abajo por su pasillo. Todo lo nerviosa que había estado la última vez que Emma había venido a cenar, ahora era cien veces peor.

Miró su vestido. Se había probado tres vestidos antes de decidirse por este. Tenía un escote que era sexy, pero modesto. Y le moldeaba todas las curvas. _¿Pero qué pasa si no es el adecuado?_

Volvió a la cocina, que estaba brillante a causa de su frenética limpieza, levantando la cabeza de golpe cuando vio el parpadeo de la luz roja. Emma estaba aquí.

De camino a la puerta, se atusó el pelo, se alisó el vestido y rectificó la pose con los hombros hacia atrás. Ahí estaba Emma, prácticamente cayéndose mientras se balanceaba con cuatro bolsas de la compra y dos botellas de vino.

''Guau estás…eh…estás muy guapa.'' Dijo Emma mientras se balanceaba peligrosamente.

En ese momento Regina era la cosa más perfecta que había visto nunca.

Antes de que pudiera seguir diciendo cosas sin sentido, algo de dentro de una de las bolsas se empezó a caer y de repente Emma luchó aún más por no perder el equilibrio con todo lo que llevaba encima. Regina se apresuró a ayudarla y cogió las botellas de vino antes de que se rompieran y derramaran en el porche.

''Sé lo que estás pensando. ¿Dos botellas de vino? ¿Qué, intentas emborracharme?'' la imitó Emma mientras aún aguantaba las bolsas.

Regina le dirigió una mirada y intentó aguantar la risa, pero salió de todas formas. De alguna manera Emma podía hacerla sentir más suelta en cuestión de segundos.

Una vez consiguieron llegar con éxito a la cocina Emma depositó las bolsas de la compra en la encimera de mármol. Regina aprovechó la oportunidad para mirar mejor el vestido de Emma. Era impresionante. Ella estaba impresionante. De pronto se le hizo la boca agua, sintió como aparecía la tensión por su cuerpo.

Emma simplemente se quedó ahí parada sonriéndole a Regina con cara de tonta. No podía apartar la vista de la morena. Los ojos de ambas se dirigían a los labios de la otra más veces de las que podían contar. Regina se mordió el labio inferior, un hábito nervioso que había provocado Emma.

''Bueno pues, ¿deberíamos empezar a…cocinar no?'' dijo Emma, con los ojos observando cada parte del cuerpo de Regina. Emma decidió que todo lo que tenía que ver con Regina lo quería ahí y ahora.

Regina tragó saliva y asintió lentamente. Buscó su libreta, por si acaso. Estaba en la encimera de detrás de ella. Como reflejo, se dio la vuelta para escribir algo en la libreta y arrancó la página.

_Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es marinar el pescado._

Era lo único que había en su mente ahora mismo, pero el suelo temblaba y su única misión era volver a tierra firme.

Emma asintió lentamente, pero no hizo el intento de ir hacia las bolsas de la compra. En vez de eso, dio un par de pasos hacia la morena, completamente hipnotizada por la insanamente perfecta mujer enfrente de ella.

Los ojos de Regina se abrieron de par en par cuando vio a Emma avanzando hacia ella. Una vez Emma estuvo a centímetros de la cara de Regina, cogió la libreta para escribir algo en ella. A Regina se le cortó la respiración y se quedó congelada. El perfume de vainilla de Emma estaba haciéndole cosas inimaginables.

Emma volvió a su posición y arrancó el trozo de papel de la libreta. Dejó el bolígrafo de nuevo en la encimera, acercándose el papel fuertemente cerca del pecho. Regina se relamió los labios de forma inconsciente.

''Yo…'' empezó a decir Emma antes de que su teléfono móvil empezara a sonar y la interrumpiera. Gruñó pesadamente, le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Regina, y respondió al teléfono. Era Henry.

''Ey Emma. ¿Estás en mi casa?''

''Si, estoy aquí,'' respondió Emma despreocupadamente.

''¿Puedes abrir la puerta? He olvidado mi mochila y mi madre no debe de ver el sistema de telecom.'' Emma miró hacia la puerta de la cocina, donde la luz roja parpadeaba rápidamente. No tenía ni idea de cómo no se habían dado cuenta.

''Vamos en un minuto.'' Emma colgó mientras Regina esperaba a que le explicara.

''Henry está en la puerta. Se ha olvidado la mochila.'' Inclinó la cabeza indicando la luz parpadeante. Regina soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y salió de la cocina para dejar entrar a Henry. _Definitivamente necesito centrarme en respirar con más frecuencia cuando Emma está cerca._

Cuando Regina volvió a la cocina y vio que Emma había sacado la comida en el mármol, su cara se relajó y mostró una suave sonrisa. La tensión que había sido casi palpable ahora había desaparecido ligeramente.

Regina escribió las instrucciones para Emma en la libreta para explicar cómo hacer la salsa del salmón mientras cocía arroz y metía los espárragos en el horno. Después de hacer eso fue a ver cómo iba Emma, quién estaba mezclando los diferentes aceites y hierbas que Regina le había indicado.

Emma le enseñó orgullosamente a Regina la mezcla mientras la removía, los aceites se separaban. Regina se rió ante el pobre intento de Emma de mezclarlo.

Sin pensar en las consecuencias, Regina se situó entre Emma y la encimera de forma que el pecho de Emma estaba contra su espalda. Colocó una mano en el utensilio con el que removía Emma y la otra en el bol, animando Emma a que cubriera cada una de sus manos con las de suyas.

Una vez las manos de Emma estuvieron situadas, Regina empezó a remover muy rápido, la mezcla se removía por todo el bol. Antes de que la salsa estuviera mezclada del todo, la mano de Regina fue bajando el ritmo, podía sentir cómo el cuerpo de Emma se amoldaba al suyo, causándole que perdiera el control sobre sus acciones.

Emma sintió que Regina se tensaba. Quitó la mano que tenía encima de la de Regina y le puso un mechón de pelo moreno que había caído hacia delante detrás de la oreja. Lo hizo lentamente, dejando luego que su dedo reposara en la mandíbula de Regina.

Inconscientemente, Regina se reclinó ante el contacto, inclinando la cabeza hacia la izquierda para dejar más piel a la vista.

Emma interpretó eso como una señal de permiso y continuó moviendo sus dedos por el cuello de Regina. Desde su cuello, hasta su clavícula, su hombro, y lentamente, hacia su brazo.

Incapaz de resistirse más, Regina se dio la vuelta dubitativa, la espalda contra la encimera. La cara de Emma estaba a pocos centímetros de la suya. _Es ahora o nunca_, pensó Regina para í misma. Pero justo antes de que pudiera moverse, Emma dio unos pasos atrás. El corazón de Regina dio un vuelco, pero la rubia volvió tan pronto como se había ido.

Estaba de pie sujetando fuertemente el trozo de papel en el que había escrito antes. Regina se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de ese papel, el cual había desaparecido misteriosamente cuando había salido de la cocina, pero ahora la curiosidad la estaba matando.

Emma lo sujetó en su mano unos segundos más, contemplando algo.

Miró de nuevo a Regina, con el rostro expresando completa adoración. Tomó aire nerviosamente, exhalando ruidosamente antes de doblar el papel y meterlo de vuelta en el bolsillo más cercano. Emma elevó las manos, que temblaban cosiderablemente, y puso en práctica sus clases de lenguaje de signos, señalando lentamente lo que había escrito en el papel.

'Ahora voy a besarte'

El cuerpo de Regina había pasado por muchas emociones desde que había conocido a Emma.

Había sentido su corazón latir más rápidamente de lo que jamás había creído posible, había sentido que su sangre hervía de anticipación, que su pulso aumentaba el ritmo, que su interior ardía, que su estómago daba vuelcos, se sacudía. Había vivido todo eso, de forma diaria además, cuando la otra mujer estaba cerca. Pero nada de eso la había preparado para lo que estaba sintiendo ahora.

Emma había aprendido a hablar en lenguaje de signos, por ella. No tenía ni idea de lo mucho que sabía la rubia, podría haberse memorizado sólo esa frase. Pero aunque ese fuera el caso, no le quitaba importancia a la situación.

Los ojos de Regina se humedecieron considerablemente, las lágrimas amenazando derramarse. Sus labios estaban presionados fuertemente en una sonrisa que lo decía todo.

Si tuviera que describir ese momento ahí y ahora, cómo se sentía en ese momento, hubiera descrito que era como esa sensación que se crea en tu estómago antes de que tu silla, que previamente había estado balanceándose sobre dos patas, se cayera.

Justo antes de que llegues a la cima de la montaña rusa y viajes hacia el olvido.

Justo antes de que el avión despegue, dirigiéndote hacia el cielo infinito.

Justo antes de que te enamores.

Incapaz de controlarse más, y desesperada por hacerlo bien durante su declaración, Emma ladeó su cabeza, inclinándose lentamente hacia la morena. Los ojos de Regina se cerraron cuando sintió la respiración de Emma juntarse con la suya.

Exhaló, esperando durante lo que parecían siglos antes de que los labios de Emma finalmente hicieran contacto con sus labios ansiosos.

Y de pronto, esa sensación en el estómago había desaparecido, reemplazada por una sensación totalmente liberadora.

Emma puso sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de Regina, un suave gemido escapando de sus labios.

La suave presión de labios fue convirtiéndose rápidamente en cuerpo contra cuerpo mientras el espacio que las separaba desaparecía tan rápido como su autocontrol.


	8. Capítulo 8

**N/T:** Después de lo mucho que he tardado en subir nuevos capítulos había pensado que era justo subir dos capítulos seguidos, pero como podéis comprender no os iba a dejar con las ganas, así que aquí tenéis otro capítulo más con la escena en que por fin Emma y Regina se dejan llevar!

* * *

Regina, a pesar de su comprometida posición empotrada contra la encimera, tomó el control del beso y lo volvió más profundo. Estuvo más que contenta cuando las manos de Emma acariciaron la parte trasera de sus piernas descubiertas.

Emma recorrió con sus dedos la suave piel, las manos desapareciendo bajo el borde del vestido de Regina. Su exploración se ralentizó cuando notó la curva del trasero de Regina.

Cubriéndolo con las manos, Emma apretó a Regina contra ella, haciendo que sus caderas rotaran ligeramente. Regina dejó los labios de Emma y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás ante la sensación.

Con ganas, Emma tomó ventaja del expuesto cuello y lo fue besando hacia abajo, rehaciendo el camino que sus dedos habían trazado antes.

Abrumada por el deseo, y no satisfecha ante su pérdida del control, Regina mostró una fuerza que Emma no sabía que poseía. Con sólo un empujón, las manos de Regina se aferraron a las caderas de Emma y ambas empezaron a ir en dirección opuesta a la encimera.

Continuaron sus movimientos hacia atrás hasta que un 'umff' escapó del pechó de Emma cuando se quedó empotrada contra la pared. Regina sonrió de forma seductora contra los labios de Emma. Por fin tenía una dura superficie con la que trabajar.

Todas las cosas que Regina había planeado hacerle a Emma contra esta pared corrieron por su mente, hasta que se vieron interrumpidas cuando un cuadro que estaba colgado en la pared se descolgó peligrosamente y cayó cerca de la cabeza de Regina.

Emma apartó a Regina y la envolvió entre sus brazos protectoramente mientras el cuadro caía. Después de que se estampara contra el suelo, Emma deshizo el abrazo, con una sonrisa vergonzosa.

A pesar de que aún permanecía el ardor que había entre las piernas de Regina, no pudo negar lo cómoda que se sentía en los brazos de Emma.

Miró a Emma desde su hombro, donde tenía apoyada la cabeza. Ambas empezaron a reír ante la situación, sin molestarse a mirar el cuadro que yacía roto en el suelo.

'Llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer esto,' dijo Emma con una sonrisa mientras señalaba lentamente, pero confiadamente. Besó la mandíbula de Regina lentamente, maravillándose ante el hecho de que ahora podía hacerlo.

Cuando levantó la vista Regina le respondió, '¿Ah sí?'

''Oh venga ya, ¡no vayas tan rápida! Aún no soy tan buena,'' se quejó Emma, incapaz de centrarse en los movimientos de la mano de Regina. Su cabeza estaba llena de la sensualidad de Regina Mills empotrándola contra una pared, y hablar en signos no era lo suficientemente natural para ella y necesitaba la mitad de su capacidad para concentrarse en ello.

Regina respondió acercando su rostro a Emma, sonriendo contra su cuello. Sin darse cuenta, Regina se retiró de golpe, sus sonrientes ojos reemplazados por unos vulnerables. Tomó un paso atrás para tener más espacio para señalar.

'¿Qué significa esto para ti?'

La cara de Emma, que mostraba confusión ante la pregunta, empezó a iluminarse, entrando en un cómodo estado de contentamiento.

'¡Qué!' señaló Regina furiosamente, obviamente frustrada por la falta de respuesta de la mujer, y su relajada actitud.

''¿De verdad?'' preguntó Emma, su sonrisa ensanchándose cada vez más mientras movía la cabeza ante las tonterías de la mujer.

Regina asintió con la cabeza solemnemente. _¿Qué significa que si lo estoy diciendo de verdad? Soy una estúpida._

''¿Qué es esto para mí?'' repitió Emma incrédulamente, aún sin entender por qué Regina había preguntado eso._ ¿No había sido lo suficientemente clara?_

'Regina. Me estoy enamorando de ti…' dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Se sentía tan bien ser capaz de ponerle voz a lo que sentía dentro de ella.

Ahora era el turno de Regina de quedarse con la boca abierta. _¿Emma se estaba enamorando de ella?_

'No puedes enamorarte de mí' señaló Regina, con una expresión de terror en la cara.

Emma se quedó mirando a la adorable mujer que tenía enfrente y frunció el cejo ligeramente. Sabía que Regina estaba pensando que ella no era suficientemente buena. Sabía que Regina tenía miedo de que hiciera que Emma se quedara atrás por su culpa.

¿Cómo lo sabía? Pues porque la conocía. Regina era la mujer más chulita, difícil, exasperante, amable, pensativa y bella que jamás había conocido. Y sólo ella podía pensar que eso estaba relacionado con el desastre. _Bueno, tendremos que cambiar eso_, pensó Emma.

'¿Por qué no?' señaló Emma de vuelta, amando el hecho de que sus conversaciones con la Señora Hamilton estaban siendo útiles.

'Porque, tú…tú te mereces algo mejor' respondió Regina mientras sus pensamientos la llevaban a Daniel, él la había destruido completamente.

No era que estuviera preocupada porque Emma la hiriera de esa manera. Emma era, bueno, Emma era básicamente perfecta.

Estaba más preocupada por el hecho de que Emma era _demasiado_ buena persona para ella. Regina era borde, con temperamento y por encima de todo eso, sorda. Su propio hijo pensaba que era una reina malvada a causa de un libro que había leído por el amor de dios.

''Tienes razón. Te mereces algo mejor,'' dijo Emma sonriendo ante la consternación de Regina.

_Y aquí estoy yo, poniéndome de los nervios, ¡y ella no puede parar de reír!_ Pensó Regina para sí misma.

'Si…lo mereces,' respondió Regina, hundiéndose en la derrota. No tenía ni idea de qué estaba pasando o por qué Emma no podía parar de sonreír, pero no le parecía bien.

''Por eso es que te voy a tener sólo para mí.'' Dijo Emma finalmente, con el rostro dolorido de tanto sonreír.

Parecía que todo lo que tenía que hacer era ponerle voz a cómo se sentía por Regina. Ahora que lo había sacado ya, se sentía como un niño pequeño. Y por eso, Emma Swan era lo que Regina encontraba tan intrigante a medida que conocía a la mujer, que era como un niño pequeño.

Emma se agachó y sujetó a Regina por encima de su hombro, dos fuertes brazos rodeándola por las piernas.

Toda la preocupación, la tensión, y los nervios salieron de dentro de Regina. Cómo podía mostrarse seria y pedirle a esta mujer que no la amara, cuando estaba siendo llevada como un saco de patatas.

Además, sabía que Emma era muy cabezona, y si la mujer quería amarla, se suponía que ella no podía hacerle cambiar de opinión, pensó con una sonrisa. Gracias a dios por eso.

Caminando por la cocina, Emma sintió que el cuerpo de Regina se sacudía por la risa y reajustó a la morena en su hombro, haciendo que ganara algo de aire para respirar. Esto hizo que la espalda de Emma se quejara un poco ante los golpes de puño de Regina, pero Emma seguió caminando, dirigiéndose hacia la escaleras.

Cuando llegó a la cama de Regina, Emma la depositó en ella suavemente. Regina miró hacia Emma, retándola con cada parte de su cuerpo.

'¿Mi cama? Qué presuntuosa.'

Emma frunció la frente exageradamente, mostrando una cara de confusión.

'Lo siento. No sé qué significan esas señas…' dijo con señas y una mirada que le decía a Regina que sabía exactamente qué significaban.

Regina envolvió un brazo alrededor del cuello de Emma y la arrastró hacia la cama con afección. Emma rodó su cuerpo contra el de Regina mientras se acoplaban de forma deliciosa.

Ahora encima de Regina, Emma se recostó sobre sus codos y apartó el pelo de la cara de Regina. Se inclinó hacia abajo y besó a Regina lentamente, succionando su labio inferior.

Regina, quién había estado previamente distraída por la necesidad que residía entre sus piernas, se volvió consciente de que la pierna de Emma estaba entre las suyas. _¿Pero qué es esto de que Emma está encima de mí? Esta mujer necesita aprender._

La morena puso una mano en el hombro de Emma y la apartó de ella. Emma le dirigió una mirada de confusión a Regina mientras rodaba hacia el lado de la cama donde había estado Regina. Lentamente pero con seguridad, Regina se levantó de la cama y indicó con su dedo índice a Emma que se acercara.

Embrujada, Emma se acercó hacia donde estaba Regina mientras ésta se giraba y señalaba la cremallera de su vestido. Emma obedeció con gusto, besando la piel que lentamente se iba quedando descubierta mientras bajaba la pequeña pieza de metal.

Cuando la cremallera estuvo bajada del todo, el vestido cayó en el suelo. La mandíbula de Emma se quedó abierta ante ello, contemplando la morena piel que apenas estaba cubierta por lencería negra.

Regina volvió a la cama y se sentó a horcajadas de Emma, sus centros peligrosamente cerca. Emma gimió mientras Regina deslizaba las manos por sus piernas, subiendo el vestido por encima de la cabeza de Emma sin apenas esfuerzo.

Sus pechos se sentían pesados mientras admiraban la piel del cuerpo de una y de otra. Regina dio el primer paso, apoyando todo su peso en Emma para darle un beso necesitado.

Un beso necesitado que pronto salió fuera de control. Porque con ese único beso vinieron las uñas de Regina aferrándose a la espalda de Emma, los dientes de Emma recorriendo la tersa piel de Regina y besos en ambos centros ardientes.

Con ese beso, no sólo ambas mujeres llegaron a una felicidad que creían imposible, sino que también al presagio de que esto era algo que iba más allá.

Regina sintió que sus paredes se contraían contra los dedos de Emma que embestían dentro y fuera de ella con experta precisión. Su espalda se arqueaba y sus manos agarraban fuertemente la sábana que había acabado arrugada alrededor de ella. Con una última pasada de la lengua de Emma, Regina se cayó al precipicio.

''Emma…'' gimió mientras oleadas de placer la sacudían violentamente. Su cuerpo pulsaba y se agitaba mientras volvía lentamente al mundo real.

Todo el cuerpo de Emma se tensó, alzó la cabeza de entre las piernas de Regina para mirar a la morena a la cara.

Cada músculo del cuerpo de Regina se relajó justo para hacer exactamente lo opuesto y tensarse completamente. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta de que acababa de decir el nombre de Emma en voz alta a medio orgasmo.

Había notado que su garganta vibraba ante el sonido, algo tan poco común que hablar le había parecido extraño. Ya fuera porque recordaba que en su infancia su madre le había dicho que no lo hiciera ''porque sonaba maleducada'' o porque se sometía a sí misma ante un control que no podía contener cuando se trataba de formar palabras, hablar era algo tan desconocido para ella que no podía ni recordar la última vez que lo había hecho.

'Lo siento. Lo siento. No pretendía hacerlo.' Se quedó callada cuando vio los ojos de Emma, que estaban llenos de lágrimas. Emma se arrastró hacia arriba de Regina tan rápido como pudo y presionó sus labios contra los de ella con toda la pasión que tenía dentro.

'¿Perdón?' señaló Emma de vuelta con admiración plasmada en su rostro. 'Eso ha sido la cosa más bonita que he oído nunca'.

El tenso cuerpo de Regina se relajó mientras una suave sonrisa crecía en su rostro. _¿Alguna vez esta mujer va a parar de ser tan comprensible? _Esperaba que no.

Emma bajó su cabeza hasta el pecho de Regina donde escuchó el latido constante de su corazón. Debajo de ella, Regina recorría los dedos por el pelo de Emma, pasando las uñas por el cuero cabelludo. Emma gruñó, deleitándose ante la sensación y enviando vibraciones por el pecho de Regina.

En ese perfecto estado de serenidad, la mente de Regina se quedó en blanco antes de que la realidad la golpeara de lleno. La comida. Apartó a Emma de golpe y salió de la cama ante los ojos confusos de Emma.

'Nos hemos olvidado la cena en el horno.'

Emma procesó las señas y también saltó de la cama. Las dos bajaron las escaleras corriendo. Cuando llegaron, salía humo negro del horno. Era sorprendente que el detector de humo aún no se hubiera disparado.

Ese pensamiento que era poco preocupante se quedó en la parte de atrás de la mente de Regina mientras se intentaba centrar en la situación que tenía delante de ella.

Cogió los guantes de tela de la encimera, abrió de par en par el horno y sacó los espárragosm que ahora eran tallos carbonizados.

Emma por otro lado cogió la ardiente masa de arroz sobrecocinada de la cocina y apagó el fuego. El pescado seguía en la encimera junto con la salsa que pretendía cubrirlo.

Ahora que la situación estaba controlada, las dos mujeres se tomaron un momento para mirarse la una a la otra. Emma empezó a reírse tan fuerte que sus señas eran malísimas.

'¡Ya te dije que todo lo que cocino se quema!'

Regina no pudo evitar unirse y reír también. Era cierto, incluso con lo experta que era Regina en la cocina, la rubia siempre conseguía arruinar la comida.

'No importa la verdad, sólo estaba utilizando las clases de cocina para llevarte a la cama'

Regina respondió con una sonrisa ladeada, su confianza y seguridad volviendo rápidamente.

'¿Así que es eso?' Emma respondió con las cejas alzadas, sus labios muriéndose por probar de nuevo los labios de Regina. No era suficiente para ella.

Pero su necesidad por los labios de Regina se vio superada por su estómago, que estaba rugiendo sin control. Emma colocó una mano encima de él en un intento de calmarlo.

'Quizás deberíamos pedir una pizza.' Emma le dirigió una mirada a Regina, quién frunció la nariz con desagrado.

'Es muy grasienta'

'Pero está deliciosa' señaló ella de vuelta con una expresión adorable en su rostro, una similar a la que Henry había llegado a perfeccionar.


	9. Capítulo 9

Emma suspiró contenta mientras su cabeza reposaba en el regazo de Regina, los dedos de ésta se paseaban por su pelo. De vez en cuando, las puntas se le enredaban, sólo para lentamente desenredarlas y continuar.

La caja de la pizza estaba en la mesilla del comedor y el televisor emitía algún programa nocturno que ninguna de las dos estaban viendo. Emma giró la cabeza para mirar a Regina, que mostraba una suave sonrisa en el rostro.

Emma se incorporó para poder sentarse al lado de la morena y puso sus piernas debajo de las de la otra. Se habían puesto los pijamas después de haber evitado quemar la casa, desnudas.

'¿Cómo has aprendido el lenguaje de signos?' señaló Regina lentamente, sabiendo que Emma aún no era una experta en este modo de comunicación.

'He tomado clases en Portland.' Señaló Emma, pero continuó hablando ya que no se sentía segura con ciertas frases y palabras, ''es por eso que no pude comer contigo aquella vez.''

Regina sonrió con adoración mientras Emma hablaba, preguntándose si algún día se acostumbraría a tener a alguien adulto con quién hablar por signos.

'¿Cuánto tiempo has estado haciéndolas?'

'Desde que te di la nota en el restaurante.'

Regina se sonrojó ante la respuesta de Emma, recordando la nota que de alguna manera había sido dulce a pesar de la tajante relación que llevaban en ese momento en que se la dio.

'¿Y cuánto sabes?'

Emma se rió, esta mujer era tan fiel a ella misma que se lo daría. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado ese día, Regina aún le estaba haciendo un interrogatorio.

'No lo suficiente,' señaló Emma enfurruñada, a pesar de sentirse orgullosa con ella misma por ser capaz de mantener una conversación con Regina, deseaba saber más. El hecho de que a veces no tenía ni idea de qué significaba ese movimiento de mano o qué palabra era la frustraba como nunca.

'Yo te ayudaré,' respondió Regina, mientras intentaba contener una sonrisa. Si hubiera sido posible que sonriera de oreja a oreja, lo hubiera hecho.

'Está bien.' Respondió Emma mientras cogía las piernas de Regina y las ponía encima de su regazo. Lentamente cogió uno de sus perfectos pies y empezó a masajearlo. Regina le dirigió una mirada de confusión y Emma paró lo que estaba haciendo para señalarle con las manos.

'¿Qué? Eres mía ahora, y tengo que cuidarte.'

Regina sólo respondió cogiendo a Emma por el collar de su pijama de seda y tirándola hacia ella para poder besar a la mujer que le había robado el corazón.

Después del beso, la morena se aseguró de volver a dirigir sus pies hacia las manos de Emma. Estando cómoda otra vez, Regina señaló el televisor. Emma reclinó la cabeza con confusión pero Regina sólo volvió a señalar el objeto, con una sonrisa en la cara. Esta vez Emma la entendió.

'Televisor' señaló con chulería. Regina señaló la mesa.

'Mesa' respondió Emma. Regina movió la cabeza negando.

'¿Mesita?' señaló Emma con los ojos entrecerrados. Regina asintió.

Estuvieron indicando objetos por toda la habitación, hasta que empezaron a dibujar objetos, haciendo que Emma lo interpretara en palabras.

Emma golpeó juguetonamente a Regina en el hombro mientras soltaba una estridente risa. Regina había intentado dibujar un león, pero de alguna manera había salido algo parecido a una rana.

La única razón por la que Emma sabía la intención de Regina era porque aguantaba la libreta en el aire como si fuera el bebé Simba del Rey León. De todas formas ella se hacía la loca.

'Rana' señaló Emma, riéndose. Se sentía insaciable ante la Regina bromista que había conocido esa noche. Regina fingió enfadarse y tiró la libreta a la otra punta de la habitación, subiéndose encima del regazo de Emma.

Miraron hacia la televisión y se dieron cuenta de que estaban dando publicidad. Emma envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Regina y se acomodó para que se pudieran abrazar cómodamente en el sofá, cayendo dormidas después de tener la cita más perfecta.

* * *

Amaneció, pero las dos mujeres que se habían quedado despiertas hasta altas horas de la madrugada permanecían ajenas al mundo exterior. Sus cuerpos estaban completamente enredados y estaban cubiertas por una sábana que Emma había cogido medio dormida después de despertarse con frío.

Henry picó al timbre de fuera una y otra vez. _Supongo que no lo ha vuelto a ver_, pensó. Ya era raro, porque en todos estos años que habían tenido el sistema de telecom, su madre siempre lo había notado. Giró el pomo de la puerta como última esperanza y se sorprendió cuando se abrió.

Aparentemente, su madre no había echado el cerrojo de la puerta después de que la noche anterior él se olvidara la mochila, lo que también era muy raro.

Cuando pasó por la puerta, dejó la mochila y colgó su abrigo. Fue entonces cuando se quedó parado. _¿Es esa mi madre y…Emma? ¿Durmiendo en el sofá?_

Se acercó caminando de puntillas sólo para confirmar sus pensamientos._ ¿Lo estaban? ¿Qué estaban haciendo?_ No podía pensar ninguna razón por la que estuvieran durmiendo juntas en el sofá.

Sin querer que lo pillaran (haciendo qué, él ni lo sabía) caminó rápidamente hacia la cocina para hacerse un bol de cereales ya que no tenía ni idea de qué más hacer. Esa mañana su amigo tenía un partido de béisbol y por eso había llegado a casa tan pronto.

Una vez se puso los cereales, se llevó el bol al comedor, que daba también a la sala de estar. Se sentó en la mesa mientras contemplaba el sofá sospechosamente. _¡¿En serio, qué estaba pasando?!_

Continuó con la cuchara llena de cereales en la boca, con los ojos fijos en el sofá esperando a que pasara algo. Y para su esperanza y espanto, pasó.

* * *

El ángulo en qué Regina estaba durmiendo, los rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana y le daban directamente en la cara, despertándola. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y su cuerpo se tensó antes de recordar lentamente dónde se encontraba.

Sintió el peso de un brazo rodeando su cintura y se volvió a acomodar en el sofá, cogiendo el brazo de Emma para acercarla más. Emma obedeció, ya medio despierta, acercando a Regina hacia ella y besándola detrás de la oreja, el único espacio que tenía al alcance sin tener que mover un sólo músculo.

Regina se reclinó en ella y besó la palma de su mano suavemente, con los labios apenas rozándola. Se despertaron de esta manera, acariciándose con los labios en varias partes del cuerpo.

Después de pensárselo mucho, Emma se obligó a sí misma a sentarse, arrastrando a Regina con ella. Emma le apartó a Regina el pelo de la cara mientras Regina le ponía un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Ambas se unieron con un suave beso.

''¡Qué está pasando!'' Henry se levantó de la mesa, su mente procesando lo que acababa de ver. Emma alzó la cabeza inmediatamente ante el sonido y Regina la siguió, al ver que giraba la cabeza. Ambas mujeres se quedaron quietas.

''Oh dios mío,'' dijo Emma sin pensar mientras se miraban la una a la otra. La cara de shock de Regina se volvió rápidamente en una de horror.

Su hijo ya la odiaba, y mientras ella no era la reina malvada que él pensaba que era, se culpaba a ella misma de que él estuviera enfadado con ella. No podía soportar el hecho de que esto fuera una razón más para que él la quisiera fuera de su vida.

Pero como siempre, Emma estaba ahí para salvar el día. Ya se había levantado del sofá, caminando hacia Henry mientras Regina se quedaba ahí sentada con la boca abierta.

''Chico, ¿por qué no vamos a dar un paseo?'' ofreció Emma mientras a la vez hacía señas con las manos para que Regina pudiera leer lo que estaba diciendo.

''¿Y tú también sabes hablar lenguaje de signos? ¡En serio! Qué. Está. Pasando.'' Henry se llevó las manos a las caderas.

Emma aún tenía que descubrir si Henry estaba molesto, aliviado, enfadado o frustrado. Todo lo que podía suponer por el momento era que estaba en un estado de completo shock. Afortunadamente, Henry asintió y Emma corrió hacía el dormitorio de Regina para coger algo de ropa y volvió corriendo abajo.

Mientras Emma no preguntó si podía coger esa ropa, asumió que no pasaba nada ya que la mujer seguía sentada en el sofá, también en un estado de shock. Emma se acercó a ella, le besó la coronilla y se despidió. Henry, quién había visto todo eso sólo levantó las cejas exageradamente.

''Está bien. Lo pillo, lo pillo, esto no ayuda. Vámonos.'' Dijo Emma antes de sacar a Henry de casa.

* * *

Durante un rato sólo estuvieron caminando. Emma quería que Henry fuera el primero en empezar la conversación.

''Así que, tú y mi madre…'' dijo él y Emma asintió lentamente. Henry volvió a sus pensamientos para empezar a procesar toda la información que acababa de recibir.

''¿Cuándo?''

''¿Cuándo el qué?'' era mejor que Henry no quisiera saber todos los detalles de la noche anterior.

''Cuándo supiste que te gustaba. Que te gustaba de verdad.'' Henry continuó arrastrando los pies mientras bajaba la mirada al caminar, de repente se había vuelto muy tímido.

''Básicamente el primer minuto en que la conocí.''

''¡Pero vosotras siempre os estabais peleando! ¡Pensaba que os odiabais!''

Eso era cierto. Si que solían pelearse y para quién estuviera mirando podía ser un poco confuso. Para ella, todo había sido inevitable. Las peleas, el tira y afloja, todo había sido una forma de sentir a la otra, de conocerse. Pero sí, la gente normal no suele llevar las peleas a la cama.

''Te acuerdas cuando eras pequeño. O bueno, quizás ahora, no estoy segura. Pero es igual, te acuerdas cuando a un chico le gustaba una chica, y él la cabreaba y le tiraba del pelo.'' Henry asintió, a pesar de no haber sido nunca uno de esos chicos, su clase estaba llena de ellos.

''Bueno, pues aparentemente, tu madre y yo tenemos la capacidad emocional de niños de siete años, es por eso que ha salido así la cosa.'' La cabeza de Henry permaneció agachada durante un rato y Emma se retiró el pelo detrás de las orejas con nerviosismo.

''Probablemente eso no tenga ningún sentido…uh-'' Emma fue interrumpida por Henry quién finalmente había alzado la vista.

''No…en realidad tiene sentido.''

Emma cogió aire con alivio.

''Puf gracias chi…¡espera! ¡Ey!'' se quejó Emma mientras aparecía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro de Henry, orgulloso de haber conseguido que Emma admitiera que sus dos madres eran como niños.

''Ten por sentado que le voy a contar a mi madre que has dicho que ella tiene la capacidad emocional de un niño de siete años,'' Henry dijo tentándola mientras intentaba escapar del agarre de Emma. Emma al final lo consiguió, lo cogió y le atusó el pelo.

Momentos después se calmaron y volvieron a andar, intentando hacerle la trabanqueta al otro cada vez que podían.

''¿Y ella es feliz? ¿Contigo?'' preguntó Henry con cautela mientras no podía dejar las manos quietas.

''Está feliz con _nosotros_ Henry.'' Emma esperaba que Henry entendiera lo que estaba diciendo. Esperaba que se diera cuenta de que sus acciones habían afectado a su madre terriblemente y que la única manera de que se sintiera completa era mediante la aceptación de él.

''Sé que me he portado fatal…'' murmuró Henry mientras golpeaba una piedra por la acera, ''es sólo que, estaba tan metido en ese libro que pensaba que ella era la reina malvada. Quiero decir que se parecía mucho a ella y era tan cruel que y-yo p-pensé'' las palabras de Henry se vieron cortadas mientras echaba a llorar.

''¿Crees que me odia?'' dijo Henry mientras aguantaba las lágrimas, mirando a Emma. Emma negó con la cabeza y lo acercó a ella con su brazo. Permanecieron así hasta que la respiración de Henry volvió a la normalidad. Se alejó para secarse las lágrimas y la nariz.

''Lo siento,'' susurró acurrucado al lado de Emma. Emma se inclinó para estar a la altura de Henry.

''Pues entonces demuéstrale eso a tu madre,'' respondió ella con ternura, y volvieron a caminar otra vez, con un cómodo silencio entre ellos. Después de un rato Henry volvió a hablar.

''Sabes, aún no puedes salir con mi madre.''

''¿Y eso por qué?''

''No te he dado mi visto bueno y soy el hombre más importante de su vida. Así que importa.'' Anunció él mientras cruzaba los brazos orgullosamente. Emma sonrió de lado, definitivamente era hijo de Regina.

''Está bien. Vale. ¿Puedo tener tu permiso para salir, si ella quiere, con tu madre?'' preguntó Emma con un falso suspiro para demostrar el lío en el que Henry la estaba metiendo.

''¿Ni siquiera le has preguntado si saldría contigo?'' preguntó Henry incrédulo, _estos adultos de hoy en día_, pensó para sí mismo.

''No…''

''Pero os habéis acostado juntas,'' Emma se atragantó con su propia saliva, ''en el sofá'' acabó de decir Henry. Emma empezó a respirar de nuevo. _No estaba hablando de las infinitas veces que hemos ''dormido'' juntas en el dormitorio de Regina, ja ja ja. Vale para Swan, céntrate._

''Eh… ¿no sabía que había una posibilidad de que no pudiera?''

''Ridículo,'' Henry sacudió la cabeza decepcionado.

''¿Bueno he conseguido tu aprobación?'' preguntó Emma de nuevo, casi suplcandole al chico. Henry pretendió pensárselo, barajando las opciones.

''No.'' Contestó mientras intentaba mantener una cara seria.

''¿No?''

''¡No!''

''¡Por qué no!'' se quejó Emma. Por mucho que él estuviera fingiendo, el chico tenía razón, su aprobación era importante para Regina.

''Vuelve a intentarlo''

''¿Puedo por favor salir con tu madre?''

''No.''

''¡Por qué no!''

''Porque tengo hambre'' en la cara de Henry apareció una sonrisa malvada, ''y Granny's está justo ahí. Lo que daría por tener a la compañera de mi madre, bueno no tu, mi otra madre, la que no está aquí. La futura novia de mi madre que resulta también ser mi otra madre que no-'' Henry se calló y volvió a intentarlo, ''Lo que daría por tener a mi madre quién es la madre de mi otra madre. Espera, no, eso está mal. Mi-''

''Vaaaaale chico ya lo hemos pillado. Para antes de que tu cerebro sufra un cortocircuito. Quieres las ventajas. Te diré lo que vamos a hacer. Voy a comprarte un batido de leche ahora mismo a las,'' Emma miró su reloj, ''diez de la mañana porque te quiero y porque me siento culpable de que todo esto te afecte, PERO esto no tiene nada que ver con conseguir tu aprobación.'' Henry asintió, emocionado de haber conseguido un batido, pero paró a Emma antes de que entrara al restaurante.

''Pero cuando lleguemos a casa hay interrogatorio''

''Oh dios,'' gruñó Emma, ''¿qué significa eso?''

''Nos sentamos y yo descubro cuáles son tus intenciones,'' explicó Henry como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

''Has visto demasiada televisión, chico.''

''Si, si. Entonces ¿hay trato?''

''Hay trato.'' Suspiró Emma mientras sujetaba la puerta abierta para que Henry entrase.


	10. Capítulo 10

Cuando Emma y Henry volvieron del restaurante, Regina se encontraba paseándose de un lado a otro en la habitación. Se paró y levantó la vista cuando los dos entraron por la puerta.

Su cara estaba llena de angustia: los ojos rojos y los labios presionados fuertemente. En su posición, alternaba la mirada entre el chico y la mujer intentando descubrir mediante sus reacciones cómo había ido el paseo. Después de unos cuantos segundos de contemplación, Regina se dio cuenta de que no estaba descubriendo nada al leer sus caras y volvió a pasearse de un lado a otro.

''Qué tal si vas a cambiarte Henry. ¿Nos das diez minutos?'' dijo Emma, aunque sus ojos permanecían fijos en Regina. No se dio la vuelta para ver si él la había escuchado, pero supo la respuesta cuando escuchó el ruido de sus pies subiendo las escaleras.

Emma se acercó a Regina y puso ambas manos en sus brazos, acariciándolos hacia arriba y abajo para calmarla.

''No te preocupes. Todo ha ido bien,'' dijo Emma sonriendo, ''el chico sólo quiere asegurarse de que merezco tu atención, su Majestad.''

La oscuridad que hubo en el rostro de Regina momentos antes se fue y apareció un pequeño rayo de luz que tomó forma de pequeña sonrisa.

Henry sacó una silla de la mesa de la cocina y se sentó en medio del comedor. Se sentó en ella, inclinándose con los codos en sus rodillas y se quedó mirando a las dos mujeres que tenía enfrente.

Durante el tiempo que había tardado e ir a coger la silla, había corrido al lavabo y se había peinado el pelo con agua. Había intentado hacerse un peinado de gángster pero sólo había conseguido parecer un ejecutivo que pretendía vender sus productos de pelo.

Emma y Regina estaban sentadas en el sofá enfrente de él. Henry había insistido en que se sentaran por separado, separadas por un cojín del sofá. Se estaba tomando todo esto del interrogatorio muy seriamente.

Regina estaba inquieta, pero Emma estaba sentada de forma casual en el sofá, preparada para todo lo que su hijo iba a decirle. _¿Qué tan malo podía ser?_

''Esta conversación va a tener lugar mientras hablamos y hacemos señas'' empezó a decir Henry mientras sacaba las manos delante de él para cumplir con su promesa.

''¿Y tú cuántos años tenías?'' preguntó Emma pero Regina le golpeó el brazo para que se callara.

''Es igual, empecemos.'' Henry chascó las manos juntas y se volvió hacia la rubia con una sonrisa malévola en su cara. ''Emma Swan. Ese es tu nombre real ¿correcto?''

Emma rodó los ojos ante eso. ''Si quieres comer, más vale que te des prisa chico.''

''¿Es Emma Swan tu nombre real?'' volvió a preguntar Henry, un poco más fuerte esta vez, completamente dentro del personaje. Emma respondió mandándole una mirada asesina. Nunca tendría que haberle dejado ver esos programas de televisión de investigaciones policíacas.

''¡¿ERES EMMA SWAN?!''gritó él mientras golpeaba la mesa del comedor con las manos, inclinándose hacia ella.

''Si, soy Emma Swan.'' Suspiró Emma mientras Regina, quién se había relajado ligeramente ante la ridícula situación que estaba teniendo lugar delante de ella, se rió. Henry miró a su madre morena, contento de que al menos esta vez la hubiera hecho reír en vez de llorar.

''¿Cuál es tu color favorito?''

''¿Qué tiene que ver esto con tu madre?''

''¡Estoy juzgando tu carácter!''

''¿Qué? Eso no tiene sen-está bien. Es el verde.''

'Como tus ojos,' interjectó Regina, haciendo que Emma mostrara una sonrisa radiante.

_Dios están tan enamoradas que dan ganas de vomitar_, pensó Henry sin ningún tipo de humor. Pensó las preguntas que podía preguntarle a Emma. En vez de escoger las dos mejores, decidió que las soltaría tal cual le vinieran para ver si la mujer se ponía nerviosa al estar bajo presión.

''¿Sabor favorito de batido de leche?''

''Chocolate''

''¿Tienes segundo nombre?''

''Nops.''

''¿Podemos ponerte uno nosotros?''

''Nops.''

''Ugh, está bien. ¿Estación del año favorita?''

''Otoño.''

''¿Equipo favorito?''

''Los Red Sox.''

''¿Comida favorita?''

''Mmm…probablemente las hamburguesas.'' Regina le dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria mientras ella sólo encogía los hombros.

''Las hamburguesas están deliciosas,'' respondió Henry con una sonrisa en la cara.

''Ya ves las que hacen en Granny's están realmente-'' Henry la interrumpió golpeando las manos sobre la mesa de nuevo. _Necesito parar de hacer esto, me está empezando a doler._

''¡Las hamburguesas son malas para ti! ¿Quieres que mi madre tenga que llorar tu muerte?''

''Em, ¿no?''

''Buena elección sobrelas hamburguesas Emma. Eso te ha hecho ganar puntos,'' Regina estaba confundida y contempló a su hijo, quién se situaba entre rechazar las hamburguesas y ser el mayor fan de ellas en cuestión de segundos. No tenía ni idea de qué estaba pasando, pero Emma sí.

''Henry, no puedes ser el poli bueno y el poli malo a la vez. Hace que parezcas que estás loco.''

''Oh. Olvida lo que he dicho, las hamburguesas son buenas. ¡Cambiemos de tema! Rasgo físico favorito de mi madre.''

''Sus-''

''¡No seas pervertida!'' le recordó Henry. Después de todo, él tenía unos límites.

''Sus ojos.''

''Vale bien. ¿Tienes algún apodo?''

''¿Em? ¿Ese cuenta?''

''No. Algo como Asesina o La Traficante o Pasta Gansa?''

''Henry, no estoy de humor para…''

''¡Sólo me estaba asegurando!''

''¿Perro o gato?'' preguntó Henry de golpe, como si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo.

''Perro, cien por cien segura.''

''¡Guay! ¿Mamá podemos tener un perro cuando Emma venga a vivir aquí?'' ambas Regina y Emma se sonrojaron ante la proposición del chico.

'Ya lo veremos.' Señaló Regina ante los dos pares de ojos que esperaban su respuesta.

''Pero por favor mamá,'' gimoteó Emma mientras hacía señas, imitando a Henry de broma.

'Henry, date la vuelta un segundo' pidió Regina, moviendo su dedo mientras Henry rodaba los ojos. Una vez su espalda estaba de cara a las dos mujeres, Regina empezó a hacerle señas a Emma.

'Bueno, querida, será mejor que a estas alturas no decidas aliarte con Henry'

'¿Por qué no?'

'No sé si te acuerdas exactamente de lo que estábamos haciendo en mi habitación antes de que mi cocina casi saliera ardiendo, pero si quieres te recuerdo que lo estabas disfrutando bastante y odiaría que eso tuviera que acabar…' finalizó Regina con una sonrisa y un brillo malévolo en los ojos.

'La cosa es que no creo que seas capaz de resistirte a mí, especialmente cuando alcanzo ese lugar debajo de tu cadera que tanto te gusta,' Emma sonrió de lado y alzó las cejas retándola.

Se quedaron mirándose la una a la otra, esperando a ver quién de las dos se rendía primero, pero en realidad sabían que saldrían vivas por poco de esta charla con Henry antes de saltar la una encima de la otra. Las chispas que habían saltado sutilmente cuando se habían conocido por primera vez eran ahora la fuente de un salvaje fuego que ambas tenían dentro, y no había agua capaz de extinguirlo.

'¿Sólo hemos estado juntas un día y ya me estás retando?' Regina inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba y se relamió los labios. La tensión entre ambas se estaba volviendo imposible de soportar.

'Bueno, _cariño_, parece que es así como hacemos las cosas.' Regina se mordió el labio, amando el hecho de que la mujer no hubiera cambiado nada durante todo el tiempo que la conocía. Aún la sacaba de sus casillas. Aún la seguía volviendo loca.

''¿Todavía no habéis acabado chicas?'' se quejó Henry y Emma le pasó el mensaje a Regina mediante señas.

''Espera un momento…'' Emma se inclinó tan rápido que sorprendió a Regina, le besó los labios una vez, y después otra vez pero más rato, ''Vale ya está ya puedes darte la vuelta Henry''

Se dio la vuelta con la intención de pillar a ambas en medio del acto para poderles hacer bromas sobre ello, pero al girarse estaban sentadas cada una en su sitio. Notó que Regina tenía un sospechoso rubor en sus mejillas y cuello, pero lo dejó estar y continuó con el cuestionario.

''Volviendo a Emma.''

''Ahá.''

''¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi madre?''

''Eh…¿salir con ella?'' contestó Emma mientras Regina estiraba la mano y cogía la mano de Emma, entrelazando los dedos. Henry apuntó con el dedo las manos juntas.

''Tocamientos aún no. Todavía no he decidido si esto es seguro para ti, mamá,'' le suplicó Henry a Regina, su naturaleza sobreprotectora, a pesar de que estuviera haciendo broma, hizo que se le llenara el corazón.

''¿Y por qué deberías salir con mi madre?'' dijo él volviendo a la rubia. Emma lo pensó durante un minuto.

''Porque es perfecta.'' _¿Qué más podía decir a parte de la pura verdad?_

Regina no pudo contenerse, y se acercó a Emma y le cogió la mano para acariciarla.

''Está bien. Supongo que podéis entrelazar las manos ya que eso ha sido muy bueno Emma.'' Henry se inclinó hacia delante para estirar su mano debajo de la mesa. Emma también lo hizo y le golpeó la mano chocando los cinco.

''Gracias chico.''

''¿Si estuvieras en una isla desierta y sólo pudieras llevarte dos cosas cuáles serían?''

''¿Esto está relacionado con el interrogatorio?''

''…si''

''Entonces te llevaría a ti y a tu madre.''

''¡¿Nos castigarías hasta la eternidad en una isla desierta contigo?!''

''Eh…¿sí?''

''No puedo decidir si esa es una buena respuesta o no,'' admitió Henry. Emma sólo se encogió de hombros.

''¿Y por cuánto tiempo planeas estar con mi madre?''

Emma se acarició el cuello con nerviosismo y empezó a sonrojarse. ''Eh, Henry anoche nos besamos por primera vez. No quiero hacer esto incómodo.''

''¡¿Os habéis besado?!''

''Oh dios pensaba que lo sabías. Perdón por la imagen visua-''

''Es broma. ¿No te acuerdas Emma de lo que he visto esta mañana?'' Henry se golpeó la cabeza y rió. El interrogatorio estaba cayendo a pique y el supuestamente intimidante entrevistador estaba perdiendo seriedad.

''A mi madre le gustan las flores, ¿puedes con eso?''

''Le traeré flores a tu madre cada día si ella quiere. O incluso cuando no las quiera.''

''¿Y que ella sea sorda no te molesta?'' preguntó Henry tan pronto como ella había respondido a la anterior pregunta, mirando intensamente a Emma. Regina alzó las manos.

'Henry…' señaló con una mirada cautelosa, advirtiéndole de que parara, pero Henry continuó de todas formas.

''No, mamá, ¡es importante!'' chilló él volviendo a mirar a Emma, esperando la respuesta.

La gente podía decir muchas cosas sobre cómo Henry actuaba con su madre, que era borde, desagradecido, maleducado, pero siempre había sido el más protector cuando entraba en juego el hecho de que ella era sorda.

''No pasa nada, Regina.'' Emma posó su mano encima del hombro de la morena, y se volvió hacia Henry. ''Ser sordo no es algo que ni siquiera debería preguntarse si 'molesta o está bien'. Entiendo el por qué porque he conocido a algunos verdaderos idiotas en esta ciudad, pero para mí es sólo algo que tiene Regina. Algo como que también tiene el pelo castaño, es sólo una parte de ella. Eso es todo lo que hay.''

Los ojos de Regina empezaron a humedecerse inesperadamente. Nunca había sido mucho de llorar, pero en los últimos días la rubia le había provocado tantas emociones que ahora mismo no tenía ni idea de cómo definirse a sí misma.

''Bien.'' Asintió Henry, satisfecho con la respuesta, ''Ahora a ti: Regina Mills.'' Regina se sentó recta cuando leyó su nombre de los labios de Henry.

''¿Qué piensas de esta mujer?''

''Oh, venga ya, ¿no le preguntas si Regina Mills es su nombre real?'' se quejó Emma, pero Regina sólo la mandó callar inclinándose hacia ella y dándole un beso. Henry gruñó pero su sonrisa contaba otra historia diferente.

''¿Qué piensas de ella?'' Henry señaló a Emma y Regina leyó las señas que él hacía, sonriendo un poco.

'Ella es bien…' señaló Regina, riendo cuando la boca de Emma se abrió de par en par.

''¡Esto es serio Regina! ¡No va a darnos su aprobación!'' Regina acercó a Emma con otro beso para calmarla y le guiñó el ojo a Henry.

''No te están yendo bien las cosas Emma…''

''Con lo bien que lo estaba haciendo…'' respondió Emma con sarcasmo, antes de que Regina empezara a mover las manos otra vez.

'Ella hace sentirme mejor persona' empezó a decir Regina, llamando la atención de Emma y Henry.

'Ella me ve por quién soy. Ella ve todo lo que los demás ven en mí, todas las cosas que no quiero ser y,' Regina paró, intentando descifrar cómo ponerle palabras a lo que sentía, 'todas esas cosas que odio y que te hago a ti Henry, y a los demás. Y ella coge todo eso y no le da importancia, haciéndome mejor persona. Pero también me deja ser yo misma.'

Emma miró a la decidida mujer que había a su lado, con una sonrisa orgullosa en sus labios. 'Y quién yo quiero ser' finalizó Regina y posó sus manos en su regazo. Todos estaban callados y Regina empezó a ponerse nerviosa de que hubiera dicho demasiado.

''Wow,'' dijo Henry mientras miraba a las dos mujeres, posando sus ojos en Emma dijo, ''creo que has aprobado.''

* * *

**N/T:** Doble actualización porque voy encontrando más tiempo para actualizar! Este último capítulo ha sido muy divertido de traducir, sobre todo la parte de Henry! Gracias por todos los reviews, favoritos y follows! Me alegro que os guste esta magnífica historia tanto como a mí :)


	11. Capítulo 11

El trío se pasó la semana disfrutando de su nueva unión como familia. Emma y Regina apenas podían contener la necesidad de tener las manos encima de la otra. De hecho, el único momento en qué lo hacían era cuando estaban con Henry, quién amaba el hecho de que su madre se hubiera transformado en una nueva persona de un día para otro, además que así también podía pasar más tiempo con Emma.

Finalmente, el fin de semana se acabó, y los tres volvieron a retomar sus rutinas en Storybrooke. Emma como Sheriff. Regina como Alcaldesa. Y Henry como alumno.

El jueves de la semana anterior, Emma había ido a Granny's para pedir su habitual café. Se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra y esperó a que Ruby empezara a hacer el café.

Mary Margaret entró al restaurante para pedir también su café, pero se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo cuando vio a Emma.

''¿Y eso qué quiere decir?'' preguntó Ruby desde detrás de la barra.

''Mary Margaret está enfadada porque he olvidado llamarla esta semana y avisarla de que no iba a ir a casa. Y tampoco le he contestado cuando me ha llamado…veintidós veces.

''¿Dónde estabas tú?'' preguntó Ruby lo suficientemente inocente, pero ambas sabían que Emma era el principal foco de cotilleo en la ciudad y nada pasaba sin que ella no se enterase de ello.

''Oh por favor Ruby, tú ya sabes dónde estaba yo.'' Sonrió Emma con malicia, reconociendo que mientras su virginal compañera de piso no entendía su relación con Regina, Ruby sí lo hacía.

''Así que dime, ¿cómo es vivir con la Reina Malvada?'' los ojos de Ruby se encendieron con malicia.

''En realidad es perfecto, y deja de lado todo eso de que es la Reina Malvada.'' Emma sabía que Ruby sólo estaba bromeando, pero también sabía que por comentarios como estos Regina salía herida.

''Sólo estaba bromeando contigo. De todas formas, ¡quiero detalles! ¿Cómo es el sexo?''

''De verdad que tú sí que sabes ir directa al grano, ¿no Rubes?''

''Venga va, Regina tiene un cuerpo de escándalo. Y sé que tu no lo estás desaprovechando.'' Emma le sacudió la cabeza a la camarera, que se había convertido en buena amiga suya.

''Mis labios están sellados.''

''¡Oh venga va!''

''Nops.'' Emma cogió el vaso de café que Ruby le había puesto mientras estaban hablando y se dirigió a la puerta. Se despidió de la morena, que ahora se reía, por encima del hombro antes de irse.

Volviendo a la estación del Sheriff, Emma repasó en su cabeza la conversación que había tenido con Ruby. No, definitivamente no había estado desaprovechando el ''cuerpo de escándalo'' de Regina. Rememoró la pasada semana cuando había estado adorando el cuerpo de Regina…

Emma se encontraba mejorando un truco con el bolígrafo con los pies apoyados en la mesa cuando escuchó la vibración del móvil. Se inclinó sobre la mesa, dejó el bolígrafo en la mesa para tener la mano libre y cogió el teléfono. Justamente era un mensaje de texto de Regina.

_¿Cómo va el día?_

Emma sonrió. Era un simple mensaje, pero demostraba que Regina se preocupaba. Y para Emma Swan, tener a alguien que se preocupara era algo muy grande.

_Podría ser mejor. Echo de menos a cierta alcaldesa en él._

En la oficina, Regina sonrió ante el mensaje que había recibido. De alguna manera, Emma parecía completar cada espacio y rincón que Regina buscaba en una relación. Cuando se trataba de establecer relaciones, aparte de abrirse y soltarse lo suficiente para tenerlas, se acababa aburriendo.

A lo largo de los años se había interesado en uno o dos pretendientes, pero la acababan mimando a ella y a su sordera. Pensaban que porque ella no pudiera escuchar, tampoco podía tener nada de personalidad.

Así que remediaban esto dándole todo lo que ellos pensaban que ella pudiera querer y siempre de la manera en qué pensaban que ella lo quería. Era exasperante.

Emma Swan, por otra parte, no tenía miedo de jugar con la alcaldesa. Con sólo un mensaje de texto, la rubia había empezado la guerra, una que Regina esperaba con ansias. Y así, empezó la traca de mensajes de textos.

_Regina: Quizás si me hubieras escuchado esta mañana te hubieras quedado en la cama durante quince minutos más y ahora mismo no estarías tan necesitada. _

_Emma: ¿De verdad crees que sólo nos hubiera llevado quince minutos? Madre mía, tu aguante ya está decayendo._

Regina entrecerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza asombrada. Esta mujer.

_Regina: Yo no discutiría el aguante si fuera tú el pasado lunes por la noche._

_Emma: Seis veces Regina. Seis. Hay una diferencia entre el aguante y la locura._

_Regina: Entonces supongo que tendré que buscarme a alguien que no pueda contarme esa diferencia._

_Emma: Oh cariño, que mono._

_Regina: No me llames cariño. ¿Qué es mono?_

_Emma: ¡Para de fingir que no te gusta cuando te llamo cariño! Y es mono el hecho de que creas que hay alguien mejor que yo ahí fuera._

_Regina: Y que también sea humilde._

_Emma: No te olvides de que sea guapa._

_Regina: Repito, y que sea humilde._

_Emma: Te gusta._

_Regina: ¿Quieres saber lo que de verdad me gusta?_

Los ojos de Emma se abrieron de par en par y dejó de estar en la posición casual en la cual se encontraba. Miró alrededor suyo, sin ningún motivo ya que era la única que estaba en el turno, y tecleó la respuesta muy rápidamente, ansiosa de recibir el mensaje de respuesta.

_Emma: Cuéntame._

_Regina: Que hicieras el trabajo que esta ciudad está pagándote. _

Regina se rió suavemente mientras enviaba el mensaje sabiendo lo enfadada que se iba a poner Emma. Aunque no consiguió despistarse del hecho de que ese punto entre las piernas estaba empezando a calentarse ligeramente.

Emma leyó el texto y dejó caer la cabeza en su escritorio. Estaba enamorada de una mujer muy, muy cruel. No iba a ser capaz de conseguir acabar ese día sin que Regina la tentara. Cogió su abrigo y escribió otro mensaje para Regina mientras estaba a mitad de las escaleras de la estación.

_Emma: ¿No está dentro de mi contrato complacer a la alcaldesa?_

La mandíbula de Regina se abrió ligeramente. Pensó en lo que podía decir de vuelta. Tenía que mantener la calma, como si estuviera en control, ya que su necesidad estaba creciendo con cada mensaje que Emma le enviaba.

_Regina: Sí. Y lo que puedes hacer para complacerme, Emma, es rellenar los formularios que te he mandado._

Regina se paró. ¿Acaso le había enviado a Emma esos formularios? No tenía ni idea pero tenía que mantener el enfoque con tal de evitar mandarle otro mensaje a Emma diciéndole que se encontraran en su casa en veinte minutos para una ''reunión'' de media mañana.

_Emma: ¿Sabes lo que creo que te complacería más? Que te besara bajando por tu cuello y acariciara tu clavícula con mis labios, justo antes de morder. Fuerte._

Regina se mordió el labio y se pasó las manos por el pelo. _¿En qué lío me he metido?_

_Regina: Emma…Estamos trabajando._

_Emma: Exacto. Así que cuando abriera tu camisa y te empujara hacia atrás buscando una superficie en la cual apoyarte, me encontraría con tu escritorio._

Regina tragó saliva ruidosamente y apretó sus muslos fuertemente. Esta mujer tenía una forma muy eficaz de calentarla en cuestión de segundos. Y para qué mentir, estaba muy cachonda. El ardor de entre sus piernas se estaba volviendo inaguantable. Emma la había puesto en una posición dónde no había vuelta atrás. No tenía ninguna elección.

_Regina: Eres de lo que no hay. Reúnete conmigo en mi casa en veinte minutos._

Regina cogió su chaqueta, su teléfono, su bolso y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Tenía una mano en el pomo cuando su teléfono vibró de nuevo.

_Emma: No hace falta._

Regina frunció el cejo. Emma había estado completamente pidiéndolo _¿o no?_ Debería de estar igual de acalorada que Regina.

* * *

Emma, en efecto, estaba igual de acalorada que Regina. Sus mensajes de camino a la oficina de la alcaldesa habían inspirado una serie de escenarios que corrían por su cabeza.

Se había quedado indefensa cuando Regina le había enviado que se reuniera con ella en la mansión, no es que no estuviera orgullosa de ella misma por evocar esa respuesta, sino que estaba asustada de que no se encontrara con la mujer al salir.

Corriendo hasta el último tramo del camino, se paró directamente fuera de la puerta de la oficina de Regina mientras enviaba el mensaje más reciente. Podía ver la sombra de Regina al lado de la puerta y se reclinó en el marco de la puerta esperando a que la abriera.

Regina, aún confundida por el mensaje y lo suficientemente confiada en su habilidad de persuadir a Emma a que la acompañara a casa, abrió la puerta. Dónde se encontró cara a cara con la misma mujer en la que había estado pensado.

Los ojos de Regina se dilataron inmediatamente y aparecieron mariposas en su estómago. Emma aprovechó el momento para mirar de arriba a abajo a su novia, quién estaba vestida con uno de los combos de camisa y falda más sexys que había visto en su vida, justo antes de pasar por la puerta, entrelazando sus dedos en el pelo de Regina y besándola apasionadamente.

Los besos de Emma eran mordaces sobre los labios de Regina, y más ardientes en cuánto fue a por su cuello. Emma se mantenía consistente con lo que había dicho anteriormente y mordió el cuello de Regina una vez la morena empezó a agarrarse fuertemente a su espalda. Se adentraron más en el despacho hasta que las piernas de Regina golpearon su escritorio.

Su estómago dio un vuelco al darse cuenta de que Emma estaba actuando tal y cómo había descrito en los mensajes. Agarró el borde de la camiseta de la rubia y la sacó por su cabeza, su boca quedándose seca cuando vio que sólo llevaba un sujetador de encaje rojo.

Emma no le dio mucho tiempo para que lo apreciara ya que la cogió por la parte de atrás de los muslos, haciendo que ésta se sentara en el escritorio. Mientras subía a Regina al escritorio, Emma consiguió subir la falda hasta su cintura, dejándola con unas vistas increíbles.

Normalmente, Emma besaba cada rincón del cuerpo de Regina antes de dejar que su mano vagara entre las tonificadas piernas de Regina, pero la forma en qué Regina estaba clavándole las uñas en su hombro le decía que Regina lo necesitaba desesperadamente. Se apartó del cuello de Regina de forma reluctante y se arrodilló en el suelo.

Cierta humedad empezó a emanar de entre las piernas de Regina cuando vio que Emma bajaba hasta su centro. Regina sintió la lengua de Emma por su clítoris y apretó las piernas fuertemente contra las orejas de Emma, cruzando las piernas por detrás de su cabeza. La espalda de Regina se curvó y sus manos buscaron frenéticamente algo en lo qué agarrarse mientras la rubia degustaba su centro como si fuera la cosa más deliciosa del mundo.

Con el acompañamiento de los dedos de la rubia, sólo le tomó unas cuantas embestidas bien hechas para que el cuerpo de Regina se tensara y se destensara completamente, removiéndose con espasmos de tanto en tanto mientras volvía de la oleada de placer. Emma retiró los dedos lentamente, y se puso de pié.

Regina aún estaba sentada en el escritorio, con la cabeza reclinada hacia atrás y con los ojos cerrados. Emma la miró, adorando lo preciosa que estaba y el estado de paz en el cual se encontraba. Cuando Regina bajó la cabeza lentamente para mirar a Emma, abrió los ojos.

La rubia había asumido que los ojos de Regina mostrarían serenidad, o incluso adoración. Pero oh qué equivocada que estaba. Cuando Regina abrió sus oscuros ojos lo único que vio Emma en ellos fue deseo.

Regina se levantó del escritorio y lentamente empujó a Emma hacia atrás con una mano en su pecho hasta que ésta cayó en la silla que había en la esquina del despacho de Regina. Contempló la posición en qué se encontraba Emma e improvisando, se sentó a horcajadas encima de ella.

Las manos de Emma inmediatamente encontraron lugar en la pequeña espalda de Regina. Regina la besó lentamente mientras sus manos se entretenían quitándole el sujetador rojo. Paseó sus dedos por los pechos de Emma hasta que los pezones se endurecieron contra las palmas de su mano.

Un profundo gemido escapó de los labios de Emma cuando Regina acarició con las uñas su estómago y empezó a desabrochar sus pantalones, bajando la cremallera con mucha lentitud. Regina se acomodó en el regazo de Emma para que su mano tuviera suficiente espacio para meterse entre sus pantalones. Emma jadeó cuando sintió sus dedos deslizándose y proporcionándole esa necesitada presión contra su pulsante centro.

Cuando sintió a Regina introducirse en ella, la espalda de Emma se arqueó separándose del asiento y tuvo que mantener sus manos firmemente en la espalda de Regina para estabilizarse. Emma no estaba segura de cómo la morena podía hacerlo considerando el poco espacio que proporcionaban los pantalones que aún llevaba puestos, pero cada embestida le estaba acercando al borde.

Una vez Regina se inclinó sobre la oreja de Emma, con la respiración golpeando contra su contorno, y susurró ''Emma'' todo se acabó. Las paredes de Emma se contrajeron contra los dedos de Regina y tuvo que apretar sus brazos alrededor de Regina para no dejar caer a la mujer.

Regina le dio a Emma unos minutos para que se recuperara del orgasmo, acurrucándose contra el cuello de Emma, mientras aún seguía a horcajadas y encima de ella. Emma la apartó gentilmente para hacer contacto visual con ella y hizo señas con las manos.

'¿No pensabas que de verdad tendrías sexo en tu escritorio, eh?'

Regina sonrió de lado mientras peinaba el desaliñado pelo de Emma.

'He aprendido a dejar de hacer asunciones sobre mi vida'

'¿Y eso por qué?'

'Porque pensé que estaría sola durante el resto de mi vida, y después te conocí a ti.'


	12. Capítulo 12

Regina y Emma se encontraban acurrucadas en la cama tan cerca la una de la otra que el contorno de sus figuras parecían que formaran una sola. A pesar de su estado de calma, Regina había estado nerviosa e inquieta toda la noche. No era algo común en ella, pero Emma lo atribuía al estrés que provocaba ser alcaldesa.

La ciudad había decidido que era una buena idea celebrar un festival de invierno, y lo era. El único problema era que habían dejado prácticamente toda la organización a cargo de Regina.

Así que ahora Regina se movía para asegurarse de que los vendedores, el parking y los suministros se encontraban todos en orden. Había hecho que Emma se quedara en un estado de ''encárgate de la casa y de nuestro hijo'', pero quitando eso había ido bastante bien.

Ella y Henry habían hecho la cena la mayor parte de las noches y ni siquiera había habido ni un incendio. Después de todo, considerando lo estresante que era esa situación, había sido bastante calmado y fácil.

Aunque, pensó Emma mientras estaba estirada en la oscuridad, _no voy a estar calmada si ella está intentando romper conmigo._ Ese pensamiento la llenaba de pavor. Aún no se había mudado formalmente a la mansión y el pensamiento de romper con esta vida tan perfecta en la cual se encontraba ahora hacía que su estómago se encogiera.

Regina interrumpió los pensamientos de Emma mientras se inclinaba y encendía la luz. Emma parpadeó para ajustarse a la iluminación y miró a la morena.

'Necesito hablar contigo' señaló Regina nerviosa, su corazón latía tan fuerte que lo notaba en los oídos. Todo lo nerviosa que estaba Regina, Emma lo estaba diez veces más. Se había encariñado tanto que ahora estaba convencida de que Regina quería acabar lo que tenían entre ellas.

'Claro. ¿De qué quieres hablar?' respondió Emma de forma casual, esperando que Regina sólo quisiera discutir cómo coordinar los viajes al recoger a Henry de la escuela, o algo así de cotidiano.

'Tengo dos cosas'

'Vale.'

Regina respondió haciendo señas de forma muy rápida. Tan rápida que Emma no lo pilló.

'¿Qué?'

Regina lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez más lentamente.

'¿Te vendrías a vivir conmigo y con Henry?' la mente de Emma se congeló. Eso no era lo que ella había estado esperando. Sonrió ante el hecho de que Regina se había estado preocupando por algo tan simple.

'Regina, prácticamente ya casi vivo aquí. Pero para contestar a tu pregunta formalmente, sí.' Regina sonrió, aliviada de que se había quitado la mitad del estrés que la había estado molestando en el pecho durante toda la semana.

'¿Estás segura?'

'Estoy segura.' Emma se acercó más a la mujer que tenía al lado y apoyó su hombro en el pecho de Regina. Miró por encima de su pecho y la besó. Nunca se cansaba de hacerlo.

'¿Cuál es la segunda cosa?'

'Mi madre nos ha invitado a comer' Emma se levantó del pecho de Regina.

'¿La misma madre que llevas sin ver desde hace 4 años?' Regina apretó los labios con desagrado.

'Si, esa misma'

'Y…'

'¿Y qué? ¿Qué piensas?'

'¿Por qué ahora después de tantos años?'

'Henry quiere conocer a su abuela y he aprendido que apartarlo de la familia no suele acabar como yo quiero,' una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Emma al recordar la primera vez que conoció a Regina.

'¿Así que quieres que yo vaya?'

'Por supuesto que quiero.'

'Entonces iré' señaló Emma, dándose cuenta de la mirada de aprecio en la cara de Regina.

'Vale' Regina no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se relajara notablemente ante tal liberación de estrés. Se besaron una vez más antes de apagar la luz e irse finalmente a dormir.

* * *

''Emmaaa. No puedo ponerme la corbata.'' Dijo Henry saliendo de su habitación, los ojos llenos de pánico mientras buscaba arriba y abajo del pasillo a su madre. Emma escuchó al chico y salió de la habitación de Regina mientras se ponía los pendientes. Parecía ser que ir a visitar a los padres de Regina significaba vestirse con perlas y vestidos para ir a tomar cócteles.

''Ven aquí'' dijo Emma mientras se sacaba el pendiente y lo miraba, antes de volver a intentar ponérselo de nuevo. Esta vez lo acertó y consiguió ponérselo. Se arrodilló hasta la altura de Henry y empezó a anudar la corbata.

''¿Cómo te sientes chico?''

''Nervioso'' admitió Henry mientras contemplaba sus zapatos. Le molestaban un poco, pero su madre le había dicho que iban a juego con sus pantalones y por eso se los había dejado puestos.

''Tu madre también está muy nerviosa. Así que por eso tenemos que asegurarnos que sepa que estamos de su lado. ¿Te parece bien?''

''Vale,'' afirmó Henry con un firme movimiento de cabeza. Por una vez, iba a ser un hijo ejemplar. Emma acabó de ponerle la corbata a Henry y la palmeó dos veces una vez puesta.

''Estás muy elegante''

''Gracias Emma.''

''Bien ¿por qué no vas abajo y esperas a que nos acabemos de arreglar?''

''Vale.'' Henry hoy estaba extrañamente poco hablador. Probablemente por los nervios, pensó Emma.

Volvió a la habitación de Regina y se reclinó en el marco de la puerta mientras su novia se apresuraba del armario hacia el espejo. Regina estaba, si Emma era sincera, completamente de los nervios. Se había estado arreglando desde las tres del medio día y ya eran casi las cinco.

Regina se miró en el espejo. Nada iba a salir bien. Su vestido no parecía lo suficientemente bueno y por eso se lo había cambiado, no podía encontrar unos pendientes que quisiera ponerse, y ahora su pintalabios había desaparecido. Buscó entre su armario, tirando en el proceso algunas cosas que había colgadas.

Una mano le tocó el hombro, la mano de Emma, en ella tenía el pintalabios que estaba buscando. Regina se dio la vuelta y miró a la mujer que había estado aguantando su estado de nerviosismo.

Emma le estrechó los brazos cuando vio lo estresada y nerviosa que estaba Regina. Regina se acercó a ellos, abrazando a Emma fuertemente y suspirando cuando los brazos de Emma se envolvieron alrededor de ella. Se apartó momentos después.

'Estás preciosa' le señaló Emma a Regina, quién sólo le respondió con una mirada de escepticismo.

'Aún ni me he puesto el pintalabios.'

'No me importa, estás preciosa igual'

'Bueno gracias querida, tú tampoco te ves nada mal'

Regina volvió al espejo y finalmente se puso el pintalabios. Se dio un repaso rápido, comprobando que todo estuviera listo antes de coger su bolso de la silla y seguir a Emma por la puerta.

* * *

El único ruido que se podía escuchar era el ronroneo del motor del coche. Regina había insistido en que fuera ella quién condujera hasta Portland, donde vivían sus padres. El viaje estuvo envuelto en un tenso silencio. Parecía que todos estaban esperando con suspense.

Lo único que sabía Henry sobre sus abuelos era que la última vez que los había visto era cuando él aún era un bebé. Sabía que su madre no hablaba mucho con ellos, pero no tenía ni idea de por qué.

Lo único que sabía Emma de los padres de Regina era que pertenecían a la alta sociedad, eran muy formales, y muy estrictos. Regina le había contado alguna de las historias sobre cómo su madre la había llevado a irse de casa porque la forzaba a vivir una vida que ella no quería.

Aparentemente, sus padres habían sido una fuerza tan potente que durante un tiempo consiguieron que Regina estudiara económicas, a pesar de que no le interesaba lo más mínimo. Eso fue hasta que ella se mudó, a una pequeña ciudad donde pudo empezar su vida de nuevo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Emma y Henry miraron asombrados por la ventanilla del coche. Regina ya vivía en una casa grande, pero su casa parecía diminuta en comparación con ésta. Regina paró el coche en medio de la rotonda que daba a la entrada de la casa y salió rápidamente, balanceándose un poco sobre sus tacones.

Emma y Henry salieron un segundo después, aún contemplando la casa con la boca abierta. Emma vio cómo Regina le daba las llaves del coche a un hombre, quién se subió a él y lo condujo para aparcarlo.

'¿Tus padres tienen un aparcacoches en su propia casa?'

'A ellos les gusta…ser de lo más refinados.'

'Ya lo veo ya…' dijo Emma gruñendo mientras hacía señas. Esto definitivamente iba a ser toda una experiencia.

Los tres se dirigieron a la puerta principal, la cual también parecía intimidante y dónde Regina se retocó el pelo, se aplicó un poco más de pintalabios y se acicaló el vestido antes de llamar a la puerta.

Justo antes de que la puerta se abriera, Emma alcanzó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Regina. Regina le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento y apretó ligeramente la mano de Emma.

La puerta la abrió segundos después un hombre alto que parecía un mayordomo. El hombre había trabajado ahí durante más de veinte años y Regina estaba convencida de que sus padres habían contratado al hombre simplemente porque daba la talla con su lacio pelo gris y su larguirucho cuerpo.

El hombre asintió cuando vio a Regina y ella le sonrió educadamente. Él se apartó y aguantó la puerta para que el trío pudiera pasar.

''Hola, soy Emma.''

''¡Yo soy Henry!''

Dijeron madre e hijo adorablemente al mayordomo mientras Emma ofrecía su mano para saludar y Henry la ondeaba en el aire. La cara del mayordomo permaneció pasiva y sólo les asintió incómodamente.

Emma puso lentamente su mano de vuelta a donde la tenía, dándose cuenta de que no iba a recibir un apretón de manos mientras Regina sólo se reía ante lo que hacían los dos amores de su vida. Definitivamente hoy iba a ser un día interesante.

Regina caminó a través de esa casa que parecía una catedral como si nunca se hubiera marchado de ahí. De mientras, Henry y Emma iban detrás de ella, con los ojos pegados al techo, de dónde colgaba un candelabro gigante.

Se dieron la vuelta lentamente, contemplando los suelos de mármol y las gigantes piezas de arte que estaban colgadas en marcos de oro. Había estatuas en las esquinas y más decoración por todas las paredes. Era difícil de decir si en realidad se encontraban en un museo o en una casa.

Después de minutos de contemplación, ambos se dieron cuenta de que Regina ya no estaba con ellos. Emma siguió hacia adelante, hacia donde había visto Regina caminar y se llevó a Henry de la mano con ella. Cuando pasaron la puerta que daba a otra habitación, se encontraron de golpe con Regina y sus padres.

'Y estos son Henry y Emma' señaló Regina a su padre, quién le susurró el mensaje a la madre de Regina. Emma lo encontró raro, pero estaba demasiado afectada por la rigidez que los rodeaba a los tres.

Regina estaba de pie incómodamente, con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho.

Su padre era un hombre bajito, parecía muy rico, pero amable.

Su madre, por otro lado, debía tener metido un palo de acero en su espalda, porque su postura era perfecta. Sus labios estaban fruncidos de una forma que había visto en Regina, y sus ojos, bueno, sus ojos eran algo indescifrable.

Henry sabía exactamente cómo eran los ojos de su abuela. Eran como si en cualquier momento un rayo de luz infrarroja pudiera salir de ellos, preparado para destruir todo lo que se pusiera en su camino.

''¡Oh encantada de conocerte Henry! Por fin.'' La madre de Regina le dirigió una mirada acusadora a su hija, la cara de la cual no había cambiado desde que Emma había entrado en la habitación. Henry se esforzó en sonreír, a pesar de que aún estaba asustado de los rayos láser.

''Y tú debes de ser Emma, la madre de Henry. Puedes llamarme Cora.''

''Encantada de conocerte. También soy la novia de Regina.'' Respondió Emma mientras hacía señas para Regina antes de estrechar la mano. Quería asegurarse de que Regina sabía que estaba ahí por ella y que iba a apoyarla cien por cien.

''¿Y tú también sabes hablar el lenguaje de signos? Qué alegría…'' respondió Cora no del todo convencida mientras fruncía los labios con desdén. Emma tuvo que contener las ganas de levantar las cejas hasta arriba. _¿Esta mujer hablaba en serio?_

Emma miró a Regina quién le estaba dedicando la mirada más culpable que había visto nunca.

''He aprendido hace poco. Por Regina.'' Contestó Emma mientras Cora asentía rígidamente.

''¿Y dices que estáis saliendo?'' Otra vez, sólo había criticismo plasmado en el rostro de Cora, obviamente disgustada con la preferencia sexual de su hija. O quizás sólo disgustada por el hecho de que Emma había sido el resultado de ello.

'Madre, por favor. Henry, este es tu abuelo. Su nombre también es Henry' señaló Regina, mientras el Señor Henry repetía el mensaje a Cora. Había tanta traducción entre medio que parecía exhausto. Quizás es por eso que nunca hablaban, pensó Emma para sí misma.

Henry Padre se inclinó hacia Henry y apretó la mano que le ofrecía Henry. Henry Padre sonrió y Emma se vio sonriendo también. A pesar de lo antipática que parecía Cora, Henry parecía todo lo contrario.

''Bueno. ¿Hora de comer? Le he ordenado al chef que haga filete miñón especialmente para esta noche.'' Dijo Cora de pronto, rompiendo el momento entre ellos dos. Regina, cuyas manos ahora estaban situadas rígidamente a cada lado de su cuerpo, se retiró con Emma mientras Cora las guiaba hasta el comedor.

'¿Ella no sabe hablar por signos?' Emma no podía dejar pasar el hecho de que la propia madre de Regina no sabía hablar su lenguaje. Ella sólo conocía a Regina de pocos días antes de que sintiera la necesidad de aprender para poder hablar más con ella. _¿Así es cómo ha sido siempre en la vida de Regina?_

'Cree que es algo…que hacen los de clase baja.' Señaló Regina mientras rodaba los ojos. Estar de vuelta a esta casa por unos minutos ya le había hecho recordar el por qué se había ido. Emma se encontraba sin palabras. _¿Cómo era posible que esta preciosa mujer que tenía delante hubiera salido de Cora?_

'Siento mucho que te haya hecho venir. Es insoportable,' Regina se mordió el labio inferior con los dientes. Le compensaría a Emma todo esto durante años.

Sabía que su madre era dura, intimidante, y una criticona, pero había creído que la mujer se comportaría. De momento ya había demostrado que no planeaba hacerlo.

'Yo me he ofrecido a venir. Estoy aquí por ti.' Emma besó rápidamente a la mujer antes de cogerla de la mano y llevarla hacia donde estaban los demás.

* * *

**N/T:** Siento la tardanza! Estoy trabajando ya en las próximas traducciones, me he prometido a mí misma no dejaros colgados esperando durante tanto tiempo, para compensarlo a partir de ahora subiré 2 capítulos por día que actualice :) gracias por todos los fav, reviews y mensajes!


	13. Capítulo 13

La cena sólo podía ser definida como un completo desastre. Otra cosa habría sido incluso menos tensa. Todo había empezado con el maldito filete miñón.

A Henry le habían servido un pedazo de filete perfectamente cocinado y lo miró confuso. Estaba cubierto de una salsa rara y parecía que no estaba bien cocinado. Mientras él se pasaba bastante rato inspeccionándolo y pensando en qué hacer y cómo cortarlo, había empezado una partida de tenis entre Emma y Cora.

''Así que Emma. ¿Cuándo te mudaste a Storybrooke?''

''Hace un par de meses, Henry me encontró en Boston y me trajo de vuelta a casa''

Henry miró por encima de su filete y le sonrió a su madre biológica. Finalmente lo había entendido, pensó él para sí mismo.

''Ya veo. ¿Y entonces conociste a Regina?''

''Si-''

''¿Y ahora las dos estáis saliendo?''

''Si.'' Emma dejó de intentar contestar algo más que dos o tres palabras. Parecía que Cora acababa las frases por ella, y no se interesaba por la historia que había detrás de ellas.

''¿Y qué es lo que haces en Storybrooke?''

''Soy la sheriff.''

''Qué…adecuado,'' dejó soltar Cora, ''Regina, te acuerdas de aquel hermoso y joven hombre, Killian, ¿el que conocimos en casa de los Hamptons?''

Regina asintió cortante, obviamente molesta de que su madre sacara el tema con Emma delante.

''Bueno pues le he invitado esta noche. Estará aquí a la hora del postre.''

Por dentro, Emma estaba asombrada, _¿de verdad que la madre de Regina estaba intentando juntarla con alguien mientras ella estaba ahí?_ Pero por fuera, se mantuvo pasiva, algo que debía de haber aprendido de Regina.

'¿Por qué le invitáis aquí? Señaló Regina a Henry Padre, quién le susurró a Cora. A Emma todo eso le recordaba al juego del teléfono.

''Es un joven maravilloso. ¡Y también viene de una de las mejores familias!'' Cora estaba ansiosa al pensar en la de puntos sociales que ganaría si unía a dos de las familias más relevantes.

'No. Es un maleducado, arrogante, y se viste con ropa de cuero.'

''Oh no seas tonta, querida. Va a venir, y punto.'' Cora se metió delicadamente un trozo de filete en la boca mientras miraba alrededor y masticaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

Emma se removía inquieta en su asiento.

Henry Padre miró nerviosamente a Regina.

Henry de pronto cogió su tenedor, decidiendo cómo cortar el filete.

'No voy a dejar que dictes mi vida otra vez. Estoy con Emma. Y punto.' Regina hacía señas tan rápido que Emma llegó a la conclusión de que un silencio tenso podía ser un millón de veces más intimidante que los chillidos.

''No, escúchame jovencita. Ya te has divertido, has malgastado tus mejores años vagando por sabe dios dónde y con quién,'' Cora miró a Emma, ''pero eres mi hija y _volverás_ a casa, dónde perteneces.''

Justo cuando Cora acabó de gritar, un ruido de platos rotos sonó justo al lado de Henry, quién se quedó congelado. Le había puesto tantas ganas a cortar el filete, que había hecho que se le resbalara el cuchillo y enviara el plato volando. Un rastro de salsa goteaba por su cuchillo y el trozo de filete se encontraba en los pies de Winston, el mayordomo.

Todo el mundo se giró hacia Henry, quién se mostraba tan avergonzado que Emma se preocupó de que se le pudieran notaran las venas.

'Nos vamos. Henry si quieres quedarte, Emma y yo podemos venir a buscarte luego, pero yo no puedo estar aquí ahora mismo.'

Henry negó con la cabeza y siguió a sus madres fuera del comedor, necesitando irse de ahí también. Cora siguió sentada en la mesa, cortando su filete y metiéndose pequeños trozos en la boca.

''Espera,'' los llamó Henry Padre, intentando caminar al mismo ritmo que Regina había establecido. Emma sujetó el brazo de Regina antes de que llegara a la puerta principal después de oír que el hombre los llamaba. Regina se dio la vuelta.

'Lo siento. Yo sólo-yo necesito irme.' Le señaló Regina a su padre, quién la miraba comprensivo.

'Antes de que te vayas. Tu madre y yo te invitamos porque queríamos ofrecerte algo.'

'¿Qué es?'

'Tu madre ha leído en una revista sobre esos implantes cocleares. Queremos comprártelos. Serías capaz de oír.'

'Papá, no puedo. Ya sabes que si tomo cualquier cosa que ella me dé, estaré firmando un contrato de fidelidad. Ella hará que vuelva a vivir aquí. Se pensará que puede controlarlo todo de nuevo.' Henry Padre asintió suavemente, admirando cómo su pequeña había crecido. Incluso aunque hubiera sido sin su ayuda.

Él siempre había sido una simple sombra detrás de la personalidad controladora de Cora. Había tratado durante años salir de detrás de su mujer y demostrarle a su hija todo lo que significaba para él, pero ahí estaba él, viejo y cobarde.

Al menos su hija tenía a Emma. La chica parecía lo suficientemente espabilada para ambas.

Regina se acercó y abrazó a su padre amorosamente antes de caminar hacia la puerta con Emma y Henry pegados a ella.

Henry Padre contempló como la familia caminaba hacia la carretera y de vuelta a su coche.

Vio cómo la mano de Emma salía de su trayectoria mientras caminaban para coger la de Regina.

Vio cómo Regina acariciaba el pelo de su hijo, acercándolo a su lado mientras él pretendía, pero en realidad no lo estaba intentando, escapar de su agarre.

Y supo que ahí mismo, su hija tenía todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

Sería un milagro que ella volviera a visitarles de nuevo.

* * *

Una semana después, la mansión se encontraba silenciosa y oscura, sólo un rayo de luz de la luna iluminaba la oscura noche. A parte de la ocasional rama que golpeaba constantemente la ventana, el único sonido que se podía oír en la casa era el sonido de un teclado y un ratón de ordenador.

Emma estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, con la cara iluminada por el reflejo de la pantalla del portátil. Había estado sentada ahí durante unas cuantas horas, navegando por páginas y páginas llenas de información sobre los implantes cocleares.

Desde que Henry Padre los había mencionado, Emma se había quedado extremadamente curiosa por saber más. Había escuchado algo sobre los audífonos, pero esos sólo amplificaban los sonidos, Regina era sorda, no tenía ningún sonido que amplificar. Los implantes cocleares por otra parte, sí que podían ayudar a la gente a oír.

Al principio sólo había querido saber de qué estaban hablando, pero pronto había empezado una búsqueda sobre estadísticas, costes, logística biológica, avances tecnológicos, rehabilitación y disponibilidad.

En ese momento, Emma Swan podría ser perfectamente la más experta sobre implantes cocleares dentro de un radio de cinco millas. Y con cada página que leía, se quedaba más y más convencida de que valía la pena probarlos.

La única cosa que la tiraba para atrás y preguntarle a Regina sobre ellos era la inmediatez con que la mujer los rechazaba. Había descartado la idea en apenas unos segundos.

Y a pesar de que podían haber venido como parte de un trato con su madre, algo le decía a Emma que habían muchos más prejuicios detrás de eso. Le sacaría el tema de forma casual por la mañana, se dijo para sí misma.

Emma cerró el portátil y volvió a la habitación de Regina, metiéndose en la cama lentamente para no despertar a la durmiente mujer que se encontraba al otro lado. Se acurrucó cerca de Regina y cerró los ojos, dejando que su cerebro descansara durante el poco tiempo de sueño que le quedaba. Pero su cerebro parecía no hacerle caso. Estaba procesando todo lo que había aprendido y ella necesitaba saber si para Regina eso era una opción.

Le dio suavemente un toque al brazo de Regina, esperando que la pausada y profunda respiración de la morena se parara. Le volvió a dar, esta vez más fuerte, pero Regina seguía inmóvil.

Emma le dio un toque de nuevo a Regina por última vez, y por 'toque' se refería a empujón. Regina se levantó de su posición estirada e inmediatamente encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche. Miró a Emma quién se acurrucó en la sábana con una expresión vergonzosa plasmada en la cara.

'¿Qué pasa?' señaló Regina gruñona, por haber sido despertada como si un toro estuviera embistiendo su brazo.

'Sólo quería hablar contigo' admitió Emma mientras empezaba a retirar la sábana.

'¿A estas horas de la…' Regina miró el reloj de al lado de la cama. Las 4:23. _Oh, más le vale que sea bueno_, 'mañana?'

'Si.'

'A parte del hecho de que es demasiado pronto, no podemos lo que se dice exactamente hablar, querida. No sé si lo sabes, pero soy sorda' Nadie le había dicho que el sarcasmo de Regina no desaparecía cuando aún estaba medio dormida.

'Bueno eso es casi de lo que quería hablarte…' dijo Emma bajito sin pensar en las interpretaciones de lo que acababa de decir.

De mientras, Regina estaba cayendo dentro de un vórtex de desesperación pensado en que de alguna manera Emma se había dado cuenta de que su sordera era un problema para su relación.

Algo que no podía superar.

Algo que la llevaría al vacío.

Algo por lo cuál iba a dejar a Regina.

'¿Regina?' Repitió Emma a la morena, quién la estaba mirando pero en realidad no la estaba viendo. Regina vio que las manos de Emma se movían y salió del trance.

'Perdón, ¿qué?'

'Quería hablarte sobre los implantes cocleares de los que habló tu padre'

El alivio corrió por todo el cuerpo de Regina y sintió la necesidad de abrazar a la mujer que nunca la abandonaba cuando se trataba de este tema en particular.

'¿Qué pasa con ellos?'

'¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de ponértelos?' preguntó Emma inocentemente haciendo que Regina soltara un suspiro.

'Mi madre sólo quiere comprármelos para poder decir que yo le debo algo.'

'¿Pero y qué pasa si te los compras tú?'

'Cuestan mucho dinero Emma…'

'Sí lo sé, alrededor de 45.000 dólares.' Regina rió, sabía que la cama había estado demasiado fría cuando Emma la había despertado.

'Ya veo que has hecho un poco de investigación'

Emma sonrió tímidamente y encogió los hombros.

'Sólo quería saber más sobre ellos.'

'No encuentro justificación para gastar tanto dinero en algo con lo que prácticamente he vivido sin ello toda mi vida cuando sé que Henry tendrá que ir algún día a la universidad'

'Espera, ¿no naciste sorda?'

'No, tuve una infección en mi oreja que me hizo perder toda la escucha cuando era pequeña'

'¿Con cuántos años?'

'Tenía cinco años.'

El cerebro de Emma estaba procesando todo eso mientras recordaba un artículo que decía que los adultos que habían crecido escuchando ruidos y hablado el lenguaje eran más propensos a conseguirlo que los adultos que ya habían nacido sordos. Su plan se vio interrumpido por Regina, quién estaba haciendo señas de nuevo.

'Y cuando me los ponga existe una posibilidad de que no funcionen, y luego tienes que ir a terapia, por no mencionar todo el proceso de operación que significaría que tú y Henry tendríais que cuidar de mí durante días, y mi trabajo…'

Regina siguió nombrando cosas y cosas sobre cómo esos implantes serían una carga para todos los que la rodeaban. Emma sujetó las manos de la mujer para pararlas, las cuales aún seguían enumerando excusas.

'Lo entiendo. Vamos a dormir' Emma pasó las manos por el suave pelo de Regina y se ajustó hasta que estuvo tumbada en su almohada. Regina se inclinó sobre ella, besó a Emma en la frente y apagó la luz.

Emma se quedó tumbada en la oscuridad antes de cerrar los ojos. Ya tenía toda la información que necesitaba.


	14. Capítulo 14

El punto más álgido de la carrera como alcaldesa de Regina había llegado. Había organizado el festival de invierno sin ninguna ayuda, y ahora todo su esfuerzo se veía recompensado.

Henry y Emma se paseaban por los puestos que había colocado en fileras y que contenían todo tipo de juegos de feria. La gente corría de un lado a otro, emocionados ante la cantidad de actividades que tenían al alcance.

Cuando una ciudad sólo tenía un restaurante, que también era una cafetería, los eventos como estos tendían a excitar a sus habitantes más de la cuenta. Emma tenía que admitir que, después de todas esas noches hasta tan tarde y los días llenos de estrés que había pasado Regina habían valido la pena. El festival tenía muy buena pinta.

''Ey Emma, ¿dónde está mi madre?''

''No sé-¡Oh espera! Ya la veo,'' dijo Emma señalando unos veinte metros más allá de ellos donde se encontraba Regina escribiendo frenéticamente en un una libreta a una delgada y pelirroja mujer. Emma y Henry se miraron el uno al otro, sabían que por su cara algo estaba a punto de pasar y no iba a ser bueno, caminaron a paso rápido hacia donde se encontraba la morena.

''Lo siento Alcaldesa. No sé qué decirle. Lo han traído y se han marchado, así que esto es lo único que tenemos.''

'¿Qué problema hay?' señaló Emma a Regina después de que la pelirroja acabara su discurso. Regina, dándose cuenta de que Emma se había unido, le dirigió una mirada de desdén a la vendedora, y respondió.

'Ella, Ariel, me ha vendido un puesto de zambullidas que se suponía que iba a tener agua caliente, aunque no ardiendo. Por alguna razón se llama tanque caliente de zambullidas.' Le dirigió otra mirada irritada a Ariel quién rodó los ojos. Regina continuó, 'Pero en vez de eso, nos han traído un tanque con agua fría.'

Emma caminó hacia el tanque y puso la manó dentro de él.

''¡Dios, está congelada! ¿Qué has hecho, derretir un poco de hielo?'' Emma no lo dijo de forma sarcástica como lo haría Regina si pudiera. Estaba de demasiado buen humor a causa del alegre ambiente que la rodeaba.

''Se ha puesto fría del aire. Estaba bastante calentita cuando la trajeron,'' explicó Ariel mientras miraba a Emma de arriba abajo. Emma, obviamente sólo encogió los hombros y se volvió hacia Regina.

''Bueno…supongo que tendrás que buscar a alguien que tolere el frío,'' dijo Emma hablando en alto para Ariel, mientras también movía las manos haciendo los signos correspondientes.

'¡Nadie se va a querer meter! Deben de estar locos para hacerlo.' Señaló Regina de vuelta con los labios presionados en una fina línea. Por casualidad le dio por mirar a Ariel quién ahora estaba tirándose el pelo para un lado mientras miraba a Emma.

Emma por otra parte, como no estaba prestándole demasiada atención a Ariel se agachó hacia Henry para decirle algo en la oreja. Regina le entrecerró los ojos a la vendedora pelirroja, sin darse cuenta de que Henry había echado a correr y se había apartado de los adultos.

Emma se incorporó y miró entre Ariel, quién estaba batiéndole las pestañas seductoramente, y Regina, quién miraba a Ariel como si fuera su próxima presa.

En un movimiento rápido Regina se movió hacia donde estaba Emma, le retiró el pelo con una mano y la besó apasionadamente. Emma, completamente con la guardia baja, se vio devorada por ese beso.

Regina se apartó de los labios de Emma e inclinó la cabeza, mirando a Ariel con intención. Ariel, quién pareció entender el mensaje colocó su bolígrafo en la carpeta que llevaba y se fue.

''Buena táctica'' escuchó Emma que decían detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta, llevándose a Regina con ella.

''Oh, ey Ruby.''

''Ey Emma. Regina, tengo que felicitarte por esa. Esa chica no trae más que problemas. De todas formas no creo que piense volver a mirar a Emma nunca más.'' Regina le sonrió a Ruby, algo muy raro y que fue notado por ambas partes.

''Espera, ¿de qué estáis hablando?'' Emma movió la cabeza mirando a las dos mujeres.

''Ariel. Se la conoce por traer problemas con hombres, mujeres, lo que sea. Esa chica no tiene límites.''

''Pero no entiendo…''

''Regina sí lo entiende.'' Dijo Ruby señalando a Regina quién sólo le afirmó con la cabeza a su novia.

''Regina, qué quiere-'' Emma se vio cortada por Henry quién había aparecido de la nada. Se apoyó con las manos en las rodillas, intentando recuperar el aire. A pesar de que su cabeza miraba hacia el suelo, su mano derecha sujetaba una bolsa para Emma.

''¡Ahora vuelvo!'' dijo Emma en voz alta mientras se metía rápidamente entre el barullo de gente.

Emma volvió en menos de un minuto, aún con prisas. Llevaba los mismos pantalones y chaqueta que había llevado mientras se había ido corriendo. Ruby y Regina la miraron confundidas. Henry se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa orgullosa en la cara.

'¿Qué acabas de hacer?' le preguntó Regina con las cejas alzadas.

'Dijiste que la única persona que se podría meter en el tanque debería estar loca para hacerlo, y no puedo dejar que la gente se piense que soy normal, ¿no?'

Mientras hablaba Emma se bajó la cremallera de su abrigo, revelando el bikini que llevaba debajo.

Cuando Emma se bajó los pantalones, todo el mundo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Emma levantó la vista con una sonrisa enorme en su cara, una tan contagiosa que se la pegó a todos los demás.

La sonrisa de Regina era igual de grande, pero también estaba acompañada de una mandíbula abierta de par en par. Henry se quedó pegado al lado de su madre biológica mientras se ría al ver cómo su madre andaba a paso apresurado hacia el tanque.

''Tomad, vosotros vendéis los tickets,'' Emma le entregó a Henry unos tickets naranjas antes de subirse a la escalera y al balancín que estaba suspendido sobre el agua.

''Oh guau,'' jadeó Emma ante la fría brisa que corría contra su piel mientras se balanceaba ligeramente en el balancín. Ruby y Regina no se habían movido de su sitio, moviendo la cabeza de asombro ante la descabellada mujer.

''¿Te quiere de verdad eh?'' dijo Ruby casualmente antes de golpear juguetonamente a Regina. Regina sacó la libreta con la que había hablado con Ariel y escribió en ella mientras aparecía una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Sí, supongo que sí._

''¿Quién quiere ver a la sheriff mojada en agua congelada? ¡Sólo 1 dólar por intento!'' gritó Henry tan alto como pudo.

La fila para esperar el turno se hizo tan rápidamente que Emma se empezó a preocupar de que tanta gente quisiera que sufriera tanto frío. Las primeras cinco personas no le dieron al blanco. Su puntería era demasiado mala y la bola siempre golpeaba o a la derecha o a la izquierda del blanco.

Emma distraía a la gente, también distrayéndose a sí misma de lo que le esperaba justo debajo suyo.

Cuando August estuvo enfrente de la fila, Henry supo que la diversión de Emma se había acabado. El hombre jugueteaba con la bola en su mano, calculando la distancia que había hasta el objetivo.

Él y Emma habían desarrollado una relación durante todo el tiempo que ella había estado en Storybrooke. A pesar del hecho de que hacía apenas unas semanas que había montado en su moto, él la chinchaba y bromeaba con ella como si fuera su hermano. Había funcionado hasta que ella había empezado a devolvérsela.

Justo hacía una semana, Emma había puesto sal en su café antes de que saliera de Granny's y ahora lo sabía, era tiempo para que él se vengara.

''Vas a caer, Swan.''

''Bueno sí ya lo veremos Booth. Por cierto, deberías ser tu quién estuviera aquí arriba Booth. Ya que esto es un 'Dunking Booth' como dirían los americanos, así estaríamos cumpliendo con la tradición.''

Henry gruñó, además de que esa era una broma malísima, con eso su madre ahora pedía a gritos que la tiraran.

August tiró la bola contra el blanco e hizo un fuerte sonido al golpear el círculo rojo que había en él. La última cosa que vio Regina antes de que Emma cayera en la casi congelada agua fue la sonrisa que le dirigió a ella. Aunque cuando Emma salió a la superficie, la sonrisa se había esfumado.

''¡OH DIOS MÍO!'' chilló Emma mientras su respiración le salía entrecortada. Consiguió reírse a pesar de luchar en busca de aire y salió corriendo del tanque y bajó las escaleras.

Regina obtuvo una toalla para ella y se la abrió a Emma mientras ella se envolvía en sus brazos. La morena la envolvió alrededor de Emma y frotó las manos arriba y abajo de la rubia. Los labios de Emma estaban azules y sus dientes rechinaban, lo que hizo que ambas mujeres se echaran a reír.

'Definitivamente estás como una cabra, ¿lo sabes verdad?' señaló Regina después de que la mujer se apartara un paso de ella.

''S-sólo p-para t-ti cariño.'' Dijo Emma entre dientes que castañeaban, sus manos estaban demasiado sensibles como para moverlas. Regina rodó los ojos juguetonamente.

''Venga, vamos a pedirte un chocolate caliente.''

Resultó ser que el gran acto de valentía de Emma había inspirado a gran cantidad de ciudadanos para sacrificarse también en el tanque de zambullidas. Henry siguió vendiendo tickets y observando cómo la gente intentaba golpear el blanco una hora más tarde después de que Emma hubiera cogido calor.

Regina y Emma se encontraban sentadas en un banco mientras observaban a la gente ir de un lado a otro, Emma bebiendo de su chocolate caliente. Regina se había relajado completamente después de lo que había pasado antes, la presencia de Emma siempre parecía calmarla.

'Nunca había estado en un festival como este,' comentó Emma mientras contemplaba a la gente reírse y animar a un joven chico que chapoteaba en el agua del tanque de zambullidas.

'¿Ni siquiera cuando eras una niña?'

'No iba a ningún sitio cuando era una niña. Era huérfana ,¿recuerdas?' la sonrisa de Emma era una sonrisa floja mientras intentaba hacer una broma sobre el pasado que aún la perseguía.

'Lo siento'

'No, no pasa nada. De todas formas sí que recuerdo una vez que uno de mis hermanos del orfanato y yo estábamos caminando por las calles y nos encontramos una caja enorme de esas que se usan para guardar congelados. La cogimos y la pusimos en la parte trasera de la casa, la pintamos y la cubrimos entera de marcas de rotulador.

La llevamos a una feria y pretendimos que en ella se podían jugar diferentes juegos. Pero entonces, un día llovió y la caja se quedó en nada' Emma rió ante eso acordándose de lo ridículamente obsesionada que había estado con esa caja.

Incluso habían llegado a querer dormir en ella una noche, pero se habían asustado una hora después de que se hiciera de noche y volvieron corriendo a la casa.

'Ese chico fue uno de los mejores amigos que tuve. Aunque nunca encontré su nombre real, siempre lo llamaba Red porque su pelo era tan pelirrojo que parecía que estuviera en llamas.' Regina acarició la rodilla de Emma mostrándole apoyo y le sonrió.

'Bueno, ahora me tienes a mí Emma Swan y estaré encantada de hacer realidad tus sueños de la infancia'

'¿Incluso…cuando uno de mis sueños consiste en verte en bikini y subida arriba de ese tanque?' Regina rió mientras se cruzaba de piernas y apoyaba un codo sobre el respaldo del banco, girando su cuerpo para estar cara a cara con Emma.

'Dudo mucho de que eso sea un sueño de tu infancia.'

'Te sorprenderías.'

'Vuelve a intentarlo, querida.'

'¿Qué tal si me consigues ese peluche de ahí arriba?' Emma señaló un gran oso de color rosa que colgaba de una parada dónde el juego consistía en tirar anillas en cuellos de botellas.

Sin responderle a Emma, Regina caminó hasta la parada con determinación, le dieron un anillo sin que tuviera que pagar por supuesto, ser alcaldesa tenía sus ventajas, y tiró el anillo con elegancia hasta que cayó alrededor del cuello de una botella.

Señaló el oso rosa, que fue bajado de donde colgaba y se lo acercaron a sus brazos abiertos. Emma rió cuando Regina volvió al banco, colocando el oso al lado de Emma.

'¿Por qué no me sorprende que seas una experta en algo tan extraño como tirar anillas?,' Regina no respondió, sólo besó a la rubia que tenía a su lado, retirándose con las mejillas sonrosadas.

'¿Qué te parece si volvemos a casa y te saco de esta ropa húmeda?' señaló Regina con un brillo malicioso en la mirada.

'Diría que entonces de alguna manera has hecho realidad otro sueño de Emma Swan.'

Emma salió de la toalla y cogió la mano de Regina mientras ambas se levantaban.

''¡Henry, nos vamos!'' gritó Emma a Henry, quién estaba en el paraíso mientras estaba a cargo de su propio puesto de feria.

''¡Voy a quedarme aquí. August me llevará de vuelta a casa!'' gritó él de vuelta con las manos alrededor de su boca para que se le escuchara mejor. Emma asintió con la cabeza y las dos mujeres se dirigieron a la mansión.

* * *

Durante todo el camino de vuelta a casa, Emma había intentado reunir el valor necesario para volver a sacar el tema de los implantes cocleares. Sabía que Regina no estaba segura de ellos, pero no sabía si no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de ponérselos o si solamente estaba insegura de que provocarían ser mucha carga para ella y para Henry.

Si era lo primero, Emma rezaba para que dejara de pensar en eso. Después de todo, ella sólo quería lo mejor para su novia. Pero si era lo segundo, entonces Emma sabía que estaba en sus manos enseñarle a Regina que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por ella, y que no sería ninguna carga para nadie.

Con una mano en el pomo de la mansión Emma se dio la vuelta rápidamente hacia Regina, quién estaba de pie en el porche esperando tranquilamente.

'Pues, estaba pensando en los implantes cocleares…' dijo Emma arrastrando las palabras, esperando la reacción de Regina. Pero por supuesto la mujer era como una maldita estatua cuando se lo proponía. Emma maldijo en ese momento más que nunca su habilidad de esconder sus emociones. Como Regina estaba esperando a que continuara, Emma simplemente puso las cartas sobre la mesa.

'Sé que por alguna razón no los quieres, pero sólo quería saber por qué. Creo que de verdad pueden funcionar-'

Sin dejar que Emma acabara, Regina la dejó atrás y entró en la casa. El corazón de Emma dio un vuelco mientras seguía a la mujer.

Regina inmediatamente se dio la vuelta después de pasearse por el recibidor y empezó a hacer señas de forma frenética a Emma.

'¿A caso crees que no quiero oír Emma? ¿No crees que perder un sentido por completo no me ha arruinado la vida?'

El corazón de Emma volvió a encogerse aún más cuando vio lágrimas en los ojos de Regina. Parecía que su corazón se había encogido tanto que Emma no estaba segura de si latía en su pecho o en su estómago.

'Crecí en una casa donde mi madre pensaba que no ser capaz de escuchar me hacía estúpida. Cada día que iba a la escuela los niños hablaban de mí. Justo. A. Mis. Espaldas. He trabajado muchísimo para encontrar un puesto como alcaldesa y aún así tengo que hacer que la gente me tenga miedo o sino no me respetan. Ser sorda me ha definido durante toda mi vida.'

Las lágrimas que se había acumulado en sus ojos se habían desbordado, cayendo por las mejillas de Regina y quedándose colgadas de su mandíbula. Se mordió el labio para parar el lloriqueo incontrolado, pero no podía evitar que su barbilla temblara.

Un sollozo sonó por todo el pasillo, que fue acallado por la mano de Regina, que ahora cubría su boca.

'¿Acaso no crees que quiero esos implantes?' señaló Regina antes de desaparecer a su oficina rápidamente. Emma no tenía ni idea de a dónde iba, o si volvería, pero fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que sus propias mejillas también estaban llenas de lágrimas.

Regina volvió un par de segundos después con una carpeta de manila en su mano. Se la pasó a Emma y la abrió para ella.

'Los he querido durante toda mi vida. Puede que mis padres los hayan descubierto ahora, pero yo he visto cómo los inventaban, los probaban y los ponían a la venta.' Emma miró la carpeta abierta.

Contenía cientos de páginas de artículos que hablaban sobre los implantes cocleares, un artículo de un diario sobre el primer paciente que lo había conseguido, imágenes de la construcción biológica de la oreja, un planning hecho a ordenador, un CD que se titulaba _''La primera música que escucharé''_ escrito con letra de niña pequeña.

Emma sintió cómo Regina posaba su mano gentilmente en su muñeca. Miró a la morena, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

'Desde los diez años hasta los veinte, he ahorrado dinero para comprarlos.'

'Pero tus padres…' la interrumpió Emma rápidamente, arrepintiéndose al momento de hacerlo.

'No podía darle la satisfacción a mi madre. Incluso ahora no puedo. Y después de Henry, no podía gastar todo ese dinero en algo que le ayude a tener el mejor futuro que pueda tener.'

'Su mejor oportunidad' señaló Emma acordándose de su propia decisión de darle eso al chico.

'Exacto. Además, cuando llegué a tener una cantidad de dinero bastante razonable, yo ya estaba viviendo con un niño de dos años. No podía dejarlo cuidándose sólo mientras yo me recuperaba. Estaba sola Emma. ¿Quién iba a cuidar de _mí_?'

''¡Yo lo haré!'' gritó Emma, mientras cogía las manos de la mujer entre las suyas, 'Si fueras sorda para el resto de los días que nos quedan juntas, no cambiaría nada. Te quiero _a ti_. Todo lo que eres. Pero si tengo la oportunidad de darte algo que va a cambiar tu vida por completo y para mejor, voy a encontrar una manera de hacerlo. No puedo hacer que tu madre, esos estúpidos niños y todos estos años de soledad se vayan lejos, pero puedo cambiar el futuro. Puedo hacer que no estés sola. Que estés segura. Que estés feliz. Y si de alguna manera, todo eso consigue que oigas lo mal que canto en la ducha, o que escuches a Henry quejarse cuando se tiene que levantar para ir a la escuela, o incluso…el sonido del beicon mientras se fríe, entonces ten por sentado que lo haré.'

Los ojos de Regina habían creado un nuevo reguero de lágrimas que ahora caían lentamente por sus coloradas mejillas. Miraba a Emma con alucinación mientras ella seguía hablando desde el corazón.

'Pero necesito saber lo que quieres. Así que durante diez segundos, sólo diez segundos, ahora mismo, en este momento, quiero que seas completamente egoísta.'

Los labios de Regina se curvaron ligeramente mientras Emma movía las manos con pasión.

'No pienses en mí, ni en Henry, ni en tu familia. Sólo tú. Y dime lo que quieres. ¿Qué es lo que de verdad quieres?' Emma se quedó de pie con las manos rozando ligeramente el pecho de Regina, donde se situaba su corazón, esperando la respuesta.

La morena intentó memorizar cada parte del rostro de Emma mientras pensaba. Bloqueó todas sus dudas y se centró sólo en lo que quería. _¿Qué es lo que quería?_

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos esmeraldas de Emma, lo supo.

'Quiero escuchar tu risa.'


	15. Chapter 15

''ES NAVIDAD'' Gritó Henry mientras se tiraba hacia la cama donde Emma y Regina habían estado durmiendo. A Emma le salió el aire del pecho de golpe cuando Henry aterrizó encima de ella. Regina no estaba ayudando nada ya que se encontraba haciéndole cosquillas al chico mientras éste se retorcía en el estómago de Emma.

''¡Mamá! ¡Para! ¡Mamá!'' decía Henry mientras intentaba hablar a la vez que su cuerpo se retorcía de cosquillas. Sus piernas y brazos se movían peligrosamente cerca de la cara de Emma. Emma rió mientras ella también luchaba por respirar con normalidad, pero más que nada porque parecía que su hijo estaba a punto de volver a golpear sus pulmones.

''¡Ya está bien!'' gritó Emma mientras salía de la cama, cogió a Henry por los pies y los sujetó hacia arriba haciéndole colgar.

Henry se balanceó en el aire mientras Emma lo sujetaba, con el cuerpo retorciéndose de un lado a otro mientras gritaba y reía. Emma lo tiró hacia la cama, donde aterrizó encima del cómodo edredón.

A los pocos segundos sacó la cabeza de las sábanas y empezó a saltar arriba y abajo.

''Es Navidad, es Navidad.''

'Dios mío, pero qué habrás dormido, ¿unas cinco horas? ¿Cómo es que tienes tanta energía ahora mismo?'

''¡Porque es Navidad Emma!''

Henry se había negado a ir a la cama la noche anterior. Los tres habían estado viendo películas navideñas hasta que Regina y Emma empezaron a bostezar y pararon, pero Henry estaba demasiado excitado.

No es que creyera en Santa Claus, no lo hacía. Algo que Emma había encontrado difícil de creer considerando que hacía apenas unos meses atrás él le había contado que la ciudad estaba llena de personajes de cuentos de hadas. Pero según Henry, Santa Claus era sólo para bebés.

No, la razón por la cual Henry estaba ansioso era porque hacía sólo unas semanas que había salido la nueva versión del juego con el que estaba obsesionado. Les había dicho a Emma y a Regina que eso era todo lo que él quería para Navidad.

Y pensar que sólo estaba a una noche de completar su sueño y tener el ''mejor juego del mundo'' hizo que su adrenalina se disparase. También podía ser porque los tres se habían comido un montón de galletas caseras.

''Ves bajando chico, tu madre y yo bajaremos en un momento.''

''¡Vale! ¡No os entretengáis mucho!'' Henry salió corriendo de la habitación y bajó las escaleras para sentarse al lado del árbol.

'¿Se pone así cada Navidad?' señaló Emma a Regina, quién había estado sentada tranquilamente contra la cabecera de la cama.

'Cada año,' respondió Regina adormilada antes de pasarse las manos por el pelo. Le hizo un gesto a la rubia para que se acercara y le dio un profundo beso. No le llevó mucho tiempo a Emma para que las manos de ésta acariciaran el cuello de Regina, pidiendo más con gentileza. Cuando Regina se separó, Emma hizo un puchero.

'Es culpa tuya, por decirle a Henry que bajaríamos dentro de nada' le reprendió Regina antes de desaparecer al baño con una sonrisa descarada y moviendo las caderas de forma seductora al caminar.

Después de persistir y tres visitas más a la habitación, Regina, Emma y Henry bajaron todos juntos las escaleras.

Le concedieron el permiso a Henry de abrir los regalos mientras Emma iba a la cocina a hacer café para ella y Regina. Le había costado a Emma dos meses aprender cómo hacer el café de Regina justo como a ella le gustaba, y ahora que se lo tenía aprendido, lo hacía casi cada mañana.

No era cocinar, pero así al menos utilizaba la cocina, y estaba orgullosa de ello. Llevó el café con cuidado en una bandeja hacia el comedor antes de depositarla en un lado de la mesa, besándole la mejilla a Regina desde atrás y sentándose en el sofá.

''Uauuuuuu,'' Henry sostenía el nuevo videojuego que había deseado, sus ojos contemplándolo con escrutinio, 'Gracias…¿Mamá? Miró a las dos mujeres, sin saber muy bien quién se lo había regalado.

'Todos tus regalos te los hemos comprado las dos juntas,' respondió Regina mientras el chico se abalanzaba sobre sus brazos para darle un rápido abrazo antes de hacer lo mismo con Emma.

Era cierto, Emma y Regina había hecho juntas todas las compras navideñas. Como Emma estaba en Storybrooke, no tenía que pelearse con los costes que se le asociaban debido a sus tantas reubicaciones, y como había sido ascendida a Sheriff se encontraba con más dinero de lo que normalmente tenía.

Había juntado fuerzas con Regina para derrochar dinero y mimar a su hijo para Navidad.

Y también habían disfrutado cada minuto de ello. Las noches que habían pasado comprando habían sido las que habían cementado su relación aún más.

Henry puso su nuevo videojuego cuidadosamente en una esquina de la habitación donde ya había empezado a apilar los regalos que iba abriendo. Regina había traído una bolsa de basura al comedor para meter el papel de envolver en ella, pero la bolsa permanecía al lado del sofá, y el papel de envolver cubriendo casi cada superficie del suelo.

Después de que el joven chico acabara de abrir sus regalos, inmediatamente puso su apreciado videojuego al lado de la televisión que estaba al lado del árbol. Estaba tan cansado de haber estado despierto hasta las tantas a causa de la excitación y de haberse levantado tan pronto que iba dando cabezadas mientras jugaba al juego.

Sólo levantaba la cabeza de vez en cuando la televisión emitía algún efecto de sonido muy ruidoso.

Regina y Emma permanecían acurrucadas en el sofá, cada una con su respectivo pijama y bebiendo café mientras contemplaban el árbol de navidad. Regina reclinó la cabeza en el hombro de Emma mientras se llevaba la taza a la boca. Era perfecto. Su café. Este momento. La mujer que tenía a su lado. Era todo perfecto.

Odiando tener que moverse, Regina se levantó minutos después y cogió un pequeño y cuadrado regalo que estaba envuelto debajo del árbol.

'Este es para ti,' Regina le pasó la caja a Emma mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.

Con una sonrisa torcida, Emma desenvolvió la caja con lentitud y abrió la tapa, mirando dentro. Había una pila de e-mails bien ordenados. Emma, más que confusa, escaneó con rapidez las páginas impresas, sus ojos abriéndose de forma significante.

'Regina…' señaló mientras aún miraba las notas, no podía apartar la mirada de ellas. Regina puso su dedo bajo la barbilla de Emma y le alzó la cabeza para que hiciera contacto visual con ella.

'¿Te acuerdas de ese hermano del que me hablaste, el de la caja de cartón y el puesto de feria? Lo he encontrado.'

'Pero cómo- cómo lo has-'

'Tengo mis contactos.'

'Quién-'

'Está aquí Emma.'

'¿Dónde?' los ojos de Emma volaron a las palabras que habían en las páginas, buscando la respuesta. Volvió a mirar a Regina.

'Aquí. En Storybrooke. Es August. El chico al que conocías como Red es en realidad August. Resulta que todo este tiempo él ya lo sabía. Te buscó hace un par de meses atrás y vino a verte. Pero cuando te conoció se asustó. Pensaba que quizás tú no te acordarías de él.'

'¿August?'

'Sí'

'¿August Booth?' Emma no se lo podía creer. No el hecho de que August fuera ese hermano del orfanato que ella recordaba, con el que extrañamente se sentía completamente en confianza, sino por el hecho de que estaba aquí. Y que ella ni siquiera lo sabía. Y que ahora él tenía el pelo moreno…

'¿Estás bien Emma?' Regina estaba sentada en el sofá con preocupación.

Emma había sacado el tema de Red, como ella lo llamaba, de forma frecuente en algunas conversaciones últimamente, recordando cómo solían pasar las Navidades durante años pasados. Estaba tan secretamente nostálgica sobre el chico que Regina pensó que este era un regalo que significaría realmente algo para ella.

Emma no se preocupaba demasiado por las cosas materiales, por supuesto que apreciaría una nueva chaqueta de cuero, pero Regina necesitaba mostrarle a la mujer lo que significaba para ella. Y una chaqueta de cuero no iba a hacerlo.

'Estoy bien.' Dijo Emma saliendo de los recuerdos que acababa de evocar en su mente con una sonrisa en su cara. Se pasó las manos por el pelo animadamente. No podía creerse cómo había cambiado su suerte. Había encontrado a su hijo, el amor de su vida, y de alguna manera el único amigo con el que había crecido había venido para encontrarla _a ella_.

'Quiere que nos veamos más tarde. Nos ha invitado a una comida Navideña con el resto de gente en el restaurante.'

Emma miró agradecidamente a la mujer que había sentada a su lado.

Sabía que el último sitio donde Regina querría estar en Navidad era estar rodeada de un grupo de gente que no se tomaba el tiempo para conocerla. Pero estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su día por Emma sin pensárselo dos veces.

'Te quiero,' señaló Emma con completa adoración.

'Yo también te quiero.'

'Yo también tengo algo para ti.'

Todos los nervios que habían estado habitando en el estómago de Emma se había multiplicado por diez mientras Emma se levantaba hacia la repisa de la ventana para coger el regalo de Regina.

Sus manos temblaban mientras colocaba el sobre en el regazo de Regina. Dios, estaba nerviosa.

Regina abrió la parte sellada con cuidado y lentamente sacó una pequeña tarjeta rectangular.

La morena leyó lo que había escrito en el papel, pero estaba tan en shock que no reaccionó.

Emma contempló cómo sus ojos leían y releían el escrito unas cuatro veces antes de mirar a Emma.

'No lo entiendo' señaló Regina de forma frenética antes de volver a mirar el escrito y leerlo por décima vez.

La tarjeta que sujetaba Regina era una cita para la operación de sus implantes cocleares. Arriba del todo de la tarjeta había el logo del Hospital de Portland.

'¿Pero cómo has podido pagar esto? Dijiste que costaban alrededor de 50,000 dólares'

'Cuando tenía dieciocho años me caí por las escaleras de una tienda. El escalón dio de sí justo cuando yo apoyé el pié. Resultó ser que esas escaleras estaban echas con materiales ilegales o algo así. Todo lo que sé es que me dieron 50,000 dólares como indemnización, y todo lo que tuve que hacer fue no decir nada respecto a ello. Lo estaba guardando para…no lo sé, una ocasión como ésta.'

'Pero la compañía de seguros dijo-'

'Ya he hablado con ellos.'

'¿Has hablado con mi compañía de seguros?'

'Si, saqué la carta de que eras sorda y les dije que yo era tu intérprete. Creo que han contratado a alguien nuevo porque la chica no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando le dije que ya tenía los 50,000 dólares listos, dijo que sí. Hizo lo mismo con la operación. Tenían guardada una cita contigo que aparentemente ya habías pedido años atrás para ver si eras compatible para realizarte la operación. Sólo tienes que ir el día anterior a la operación para que te hagan unas pruebas.'

'Has cometido fraude con mi compañía de seguros, ¿para que esto pudiera ser una sorpresa?'

Emma rió mientras levantaba a Regina del sofá.

'Por supuesto que lo he hecho. Me encantan las sorpresas.'

Regina se inclinó hacia delante y besó a Emma suavemente. Se reclinó en Emma durante unos momentos antes de separarse para poder hacer señas.

'No quiero que te hagas muchas ilusiones. Esto no siempre funciona.'

'Mis ilusiones son que tú seas feliz. Si decides ahora mismo que no los quieres, cancelaré la cita, y ya nos encargaremos del dinero para irnos de vacaciones con Henry a Aruba.' Dijo Emma con una sonrisa mientras colocaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja de Regina.

'¿De verdad estamos haciendo esto?' señaló Regina mientras su propia sonrisa se ensanchaba.

Su mente no paraba de darle vueltas al hecho de que después de veinte años esperándolo, finalmente iba a pasar. Y mientras estaba eufórica, dar este paso también la llenaba de pavor.

'De verdad.'

* * *

Les llevó una hora entera poder despertar a Henry de su profundo sueño. Se había caído rendido a las siete menos cuarto, con la consola aún situada entre sus manos. Ya era casi de noche cuando el chico salió de su estado adormilado.

''Vamooooooos'' gritó Henry fuertemente desde abajo para que Emma pudiera pasarle el mensaje a Regina.

Emma abrió los cajones frenéticamente mientras se tropezaba consigo misma. Regina se acercó para ponerle una mano sobre la histérica mujer.

'No sé que ponerme ni sé por qué me preocupo en qué ponerme. No voy a tener una cita y básicamente ya lo vi ayer. De hecho, él es la razón por la cual ayer me caí a un barril lleno de agua fría así que esto ni siquiera-'

Regina cortó a Emma del mejor modo que sabía, con sus labios. Podía notar como Emma se iba relajando mientras se besaban, apartándose satisfecha cuando notó que la rubia se había calmado lo suficiente.

'Estás guapa, querida. Venga, vamos.' La animó Regina mientras su mano acariciaba el brazo de Emma, hasta llegar a su mano. Emma asintió y cogió su chaqueta roja de cuero, que había dejado tirada sobre una silla.

'¡Ya era hora!' señaló Henry con una sonrisa enorme en su cara.

Normalmente sus intentos de chulería eran bastante admirables, pero el pobre chico estaba tan centrado en la Navidad que no podía engañar a nadie.

'Sí, sí, vámonos pequeño diablillo'

* * *

Durante el paseo Emma le contó a Henry lo de August. Incluso le contó alguna de las aventuras del chico llamado Red y ella.

'…Y entonces, ¿saltó desde lo alto hasta el cubo de basura?'

Emma rió libremente ante lo asombrado que estaba el chico. Ahora que lo pensaba, ella debería de haber tenido la misma edad que Henry cuando Red se había interesado en el parkour. Ella también había estado igual de impresionada que él.

'Si, él mismo dio una voltereta y se metió dentro.'

'Definitivamente pienso intentar de hacer eso,' murmuró Henry mientras se imaginaba los nuevos trucos que iba a probar.

Regina intervino y se puso en medio de los dos.

'No vas a hacer nada parecido a eso.'

'Pero Mamá…'

'Seguro que August se hizo mucho daño haciendo eso, ¿no Emma?' Regina alzó las cejas, avisando a Emma de que supiera responder bien.

'Eh, si, muchísimo daño. Se cayó de cabeza y…¿se murió?' Emma arrugó la nariz después de soltar lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

El entrecejo fruncido de Regina se suavizó mientras movía la cabeza con resignación ante la mujer que había a su lado. Debería de estar enfadada con la rubia, pero era Navidad y era demasiado adorable para enfadarse con ella.

Henry empezó a reír.

'¡No se murió Emma! ¡Si está aquí mismo!' lo señaló Henry con el dedo al lado del restaurante, dónde se encontraba de pie y parado después de ver a Henry, Regina y Emma caminaron hacia él.

Emma lo vio a él y a sus abiertos ojos de forma exagerada y rió para sí misma. _Está igual de nervioso que yo._

Decidió que jugaría al mismo papel que siempre había jugado con el hombre. Volvería a ser la más lanzada, aunque no es que no lo fuera ya.

August siempre había sido el más alocado, haciendo trucos y llevando a cabo sus pequeñas ideas, pero Emma siempre había sido la que había tenido las ideas, convenciéndolo a él de lo divertidas que iban a ser.

Una vez lo convencía, él no se echaba para atrás, ni se negaba.

''¡Ey August! ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que solías ser pelirrojo?'' chilló Emma desde su posición a unos treinta metros.

Los labios de él se curvaron en una sonrisa, revelando sus perfectos dientes blancos. La cara de Emma imitó la de él y en apenas unos segundos él estaba corriendo hasta ella. La alzó en un abrazo justo antes de que pudiera dudar de hacerlo y la apretujó fuertemente.

''¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que solías ser esa desaliñada niña de la calle?'' le respondió él de vuelta, finalmente dejándola en el suelo.

Regina y Henry contemplaban, llenos de emoción con el reencuentro que estaba ocurriendo ante sus ojos.

Augusta apartó la vista de Emma y miró al grupo entero.

''Vamos chicos, entremos a la fiesta. Por lo que he oído están liándola bastante allí dentro. Creo que la Abuelita ha hecho diez toneladas diferentes de pasteles…'' dijo August, pretendiendo estar desinteresado en el tema.

Pero tuvo el intento deseado en Henry, quién salió corriendo hacia el restaurante. Todos vieron con una sonrisa en la cara como el chico salía corriendo. August se giró hacia Regina.

''Tengo que darte las gracias por rastrearme. No sé cuánto tiempo hubiera guardado el secreto.'' Parecía agradecido, ofreciéndole a Regina una suave afirmación con la cabeza antes de envolverla en sus brazos.

Ella no se lo esperaba y se quedó rígida durante un momento antes de devolverle finalmente el abrazo.

La única persona que había dejado entrar en su vida había sido Henry. De alguna manera Emma también había superado sus murallas de forma natural.

Pero con el resto de ciudadanos se mantenía a un brazo de distancia. Después de conversar con el hombre vía correo electrónico, se había dado cuenta de lo genuinamente bueno que era. Decidió que podría haber sitio para una persona más dentro de su círculo de confianza.

August deshizo el abrazo y las animó a que entraran a la fiesta. Emma le golpeó juguetonamente con su hombro.

''Ya veo que sigues siendo un oso amoroso,'' bromeó Emma.

Cuando August había sido más joven siempre había sido el chico más duro del bloque, pero si le caías bien, el chico no dejaba de abrazarte. A veces sacaba a Emma de la cama durante la noche para escaparse de casa y cada vez que sus pies tocaban la acera Emma siempre recibía un rápido abrazo.

''Y tú sigues siendo todo un encanto,'' respondió August mientras señalaba a Regina con la cabeza y movía las cejas de forma insinuante. Emma rió y rodó los ojos mientras sujetaba la puerta del restaurante para que entrasen.

El interior del restaurante se había convertido en un paraíso navideño, y parecía que todo el mundo se encontraba ahí.

Henry, por supuesto, estaba en una cocina portable haciendo galletas con más relleno del que deberían llevar.

Ruby se encontraba inclinada casualmente sobre la barra mientras hablaba con Archie.

La Abuelita repartía comida de un lado a otro para todos.

Mary Margaret y David, quienes estaban saliendo juntos, estaban sentados prácticamente uno encima del otro en una de las esquinas de una mesa.

El Doctor Whale, Michael y Jefferson estaban todos sentados en una mesa bebiendo cervezas mientras varios niños se arremolinaban al lado de Henry para también hacer galletas.

Emma miró a Regina, quién parecía positivamente afectada; apretó con fuerza la libreta que llevaba en la mano.

Apoyó una mano en el brazo de Regina para calmarla, 'Todo va a ir bien,' le gesticuló ella con la boca justo cuando Ruby se acercaba a ellas.

''¡Me alegro tanto de que hayáis podido venir! Hace poco menos de una hora que August me ha dicho que vosotros dos eráis hermanos adoptivos, Emma''

Después de recibir una mirada de Emma, August alzó las manos.

''¿Por qué no se lo estamos contando a la gente? ¿Acaso te avergüenzas de mí?'' simuló estar herido poniendo una mano justo encima de su corazón de forma dramática.

La rubia caminó hacia él y lo empujó juguetonamente hacia una mesa antes de sentarse en el lado opuesto para poder ponerse al día con él. Tenían casi veinte años que comentar.

Esto dejó a Regina de pie en medio del restaurante sintiéndose un cien por cien vulnerable. Había una razón por la cual no acudía a este tipo de cosas, todo el mundo la evitaba como una plaga.

Mientras August hablaba, Emma miró de forma rápida a Regina, quién parecía estar contando los segundos para salir por la puerta. Emma quería abrazar a la mujer para calmarla de toda la ansiedad que había en ella, pero se resistió.

Sabía que la morena pensaba que era la misma mujer que siempre había sido, pero qué poco sabía Regina de que los demás habían notado todos los cambios que habían ocurrido durante estos los últimos meses.

Emma sabía que a pesar de sentirse una mujer cerrada, a la defensiva y estricta, por dentro las murallas de Regina habían empezado a caerse sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Emma había visto cómo le dedicaba una sonrisa a la Abuelita cada vez que iban allí a tomarse un postre y se había zampado su pastel de manzana.

La había visto conversar con Michael un par de veces, él hablando y ella con su pequeña libreta, mientras había ido a recoger a Henry de una fiesta en casa de sus hijos.

Ella había aprobado la petición del Doctor Whale a que financiaran una nueva ala del hospital después de que él hiciera un discurso muy emotivo.

Y, por favor, Ruby siempre había pensado que ella controlaba hacia donde ella quería y de forma estupenda a los hombres de esa ciudad.

Emma volvió a girarse hacia August cuando vio que Ruby se acercaba a su novia, sonriendo para sí misma al conocer tanto de Regina como conocía de ella misma.

''¿Quieres tomar algo?'' le preguntó Ruby sujetando un Martini para Regina mientras señalaba el sillón vacío de la barra donde estaba ella reclinada. Regina cogió el Martini con elegancia y se reclinó en la barra, observando el panorama del restaurante. Deslizó la libreta en la barra y escribió.

_Gracias._

''Oh, ningún problema. Definitivamente vas a necesitar al menos un trago si quieres aguantar todo esto.'' Dijo Ruby señalando toda la gente que se encontraba hablando en alto, bebiendo y zampando comida.

_Si, hace bastante ruido aquí. Apenas puedo oírme a mí misma._

Escribió Regina en la libreta y se la acercó a Ruby. Ruby la miró y se quedó parada, insegura sobre qué responder. Después de un minuto de incómodo silencio empezó a reírse.

''Es una broma, ¿no?''

Regina dejó que las comisuras de sus labios se elevaran antes de asentir con la cabeza.

_Sabes, a pesar de ser a veces la Reina Malvada. Sí que hago bromas._

Regina sabía que su hijo le había contado a todo el mundo las predicciones que había hecho sobre su madre siendo la Reina Malvada y supuso que así se había quedado para algunos de los ciudadanos.

''No pasa nada. Henry me dijo que yo era Caperucita Roja, que se convierte en un lobo y se come a su propio novio…'' dijo Ruby por lo bajini mientras su cara mostraba horror.

Regina se rió a carcajadas ante el horror que había escrito en la cara de Ruby. _Supongo que no he sido la única que ha recibido por parte de Henry un pasado típico de los hermanos Grim._

''Henry me contó que yo era un saltamontes…Pepito Grillo para ser exactos.'' Dijo Archie entrando en la conversación, habiendo escuchado de lejos a Ruby mientras caminaba a por más ponche.

Regina se inclinó para escribir en su libreta antes de enseñársela a Archie.

_Ah ya veo…te quedan genial las alas._

Archie se rió ante la nota.

''Eso era una broma.'' Dijo él como si fuera obvio mientras seguía riendo.

''Parece ser que ahora hace bromas,'' respondió Ruby mientras alzaba las manos en el aire.

_Si, de vez en cuando la Reina Malvada baja de su castillo y da un paseo con los plebeyos._

Mientras Regina sabía que el comentario podía malinterpretarse, todo el mundo rió fuertemente mientras leían de la libreta, haciendo que más gente se uniera a la conversación haciendo bromas sobre los personajes con los que les había asociado Henry.

Emma miró desde su mesa cuando August se levantó a por más bebidas y vio que Regina era el centro de atención de un pequeño círculo de gente hablando y riendo.

Como si pudiera notar los ojos sobre ella, Regina miró a Emma.

Emma inclinó la cabeza hacia Regina, como diciéndole 'te lo dije'.

Regina sonrió suavemente antes de volver a escuchar a Jefferson, que estaba explicando una historia sobre su hija Paige.


	16. Capítulo 16

Regina estaba sentada en el asiento del conductor de su coche aparcado. Golpeaba con su pulgar el volante mientras miraba hacia adelante.

Henry golpeó a Emma en el hombro, y alzó los hombros con intriga. Emma sólo le hizo un gesto de que no se preocupara y puso su mano en la de Regina. Cuando Regina la miró, Emma señaló.

'¿Estás preparada?'

Regina miró hacia la entrada del hospital. Para ser algo que había estado esperando durante una década, su estómago estaba bastante revuelto. Nunca antes se había sometido a una operación, y el hecho de que le abrirían la cabeza la preocupaba aún más.

_¿Qué pasa si se equivocan? ¿Y si algo sale terriblemente mal? ¿Qué pasa si no sólo me rapan una porción de mi cabeza y acaban rapándome entera y acabo calva?_

Emma acarició con pequeños círculos la mano de Regina, dándole ánimos. Regina se decidió y abrió la puerta de coche, saliendo con determinación. Henry y Emma la siguieron rápidamente, recordando coger la mochila de ropa para dormir de Regina que habían dejado en el maletero.

Justo antes de que pasaran por las puertas, Emma cogió a Regina y la besó con todo lo que tenía. Regina le devolvió el beso, obteniendo de alguna manera la valentía que le había transmitido Emma.

Las puertas correderas se abrieron y la familia las atravesó, lista para enfrentarse a todo lo que se les presentase.

* * *

Y eso fue lo último que recordaba Regina una vez abrió los ojos.

Todo lo que había pasado una vez habían cruzado las puertas había desaparecido. Había doctores y enfermeras yendo y viniendo constantemente. Le hacían preguntas. Muchas preguntas.

''¿Es esta tu primera operación?''

''¿Ya te habían puesto anestesia anteriormente?''

''¿Habías tenido alguna mala reacción?''

''¿De qué es la operación?''

La enfermera le dijo a Regina que tenían que hacer esa última pregunta por seguridad, pero estaba extremadamente anonadada de que simplemente se olvidaran de lo que iban a operarle.

La habían apartado de Emma y de Henry demasiado pronto, odiando el hecho de que literalmente, no pudieran sujetarle la mano durante todo este rato como le habían prometido.

Además, la bata de hospital que le habían puesto era de un color horrendo. Pero antes de que tuviera oportunidad de ver si había otro color disponible, le conectaron una especie de vía intravenosa y la anestesia la había aturdido en cuestión de segundos.

Sentada en la cama se dio cuenta de que todo daba vueltas. Tragó saliva pesadamente, con la garganta seca y dolorosa. Recordando que la enfermera le había dicho que era posible que se sintiera así, abrió los ojos.

Miró su mano, que estaba conectada al aparato de su vía intravenosa. Sus ojos escanearon la habitación lentamente, la anestesia aún corriendo por sus venas.

Girando el cuello, sus ojos captaron dos bultos debajo de una sábana en un sofá que había cerca de la ventana de su habitación.

Se levantó de la cama, desenchufando accidentalmente el monitor que controlaba las pulsaciones de su dedo. La máquina que había a su lado comenzó a pitar. Una enfermera caminó apresuradamente, silenciando la máquina y volviendo a ponerle el contador de pulsaciones en el dedo.

''Tu operación ha ido fenomenal. Ya tienes puesto el implante. ¿Cómo te sientes?'' Mientras la enfermera le hablaba a Regina, ella le leía los labios. Odiaba lo decepcionantes que estaban siendo los implantes.

Tener que esperar cuatro semanas para que la herida se curara antes de que pudiera activarse el maldito aparato le daba la sensación de que estaba sufriendo todo este dolor para nada.

Se asustó cuando una mano le tocó el brazo, pero cuando miró hacia arriba y vio a la rubia se acordó de que sí que valía la pena. Todo esto valía la pena. Todo esto era para poder escuchar la voz de la preciosa mujer que le había devuelto la vida.

''Ey,'' dijo Emma acariciando el pelo de Regina con los dedos y con una sonrisa. Regina quería hablarle, y luchó por mantener los ojos abiertos, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado exhausto y le pedía descansar. Al final, su cuerpo ganó la batalla.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, el sol seguía brillando en la misma posición que la última vez que se había despertado. Decidió que o se había quedado dormida durante dos minutos, o que había dormido un día entero.

Teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que Emma estaba en una silla al lado de su cama, con el torso encogido y su cabeza recostada en los pies de la cama de Regina, optó por lo segundo.

Después de tragar saliva un par de veces y con escozor en la garganta, Regina se levantó a por un vaso de agua lo mejor que pudo, pero el cambio de posición hizo que Emma se removiera, despertada de golpe por el movimiento.

Se relajó cuando vio que era Regina intentando coger un vaso de agua y llevárselo a sus labios cortados. Emma se separó de la cama para poder tener las manos libres.

''¿Cómo te encuentras?''

'Mejor. ¿Me he quedado dormida toda la noche?'

Emma rió al acordarse de la respuesta que la enfermera le había dado la noche anterior cuando vio a Regina durmiendo. '¡Esta mujer debe de haber estado bebiendo cafeína durante semanas si aún sigue dormida!'

'Si, toda la noche,' respondió Emma mientras estiraba su cuello y su espalda.

''¡Ala Mamá! ¡Parecer una cantante de punk!'' dijo Henry mientras entraba a la habitación y caminaba en calcetines sujetando una bandeja de comida de la cafetería del hospital.

Emma pensó que sería horrible para él quedarse en el hospital de noche, pero el chico se lo estaba pasando de maravilla. Siempre había alguien con quién hablar, y que esa persona fuera una bella enfermera lo había dejado entretenido durante toda la noche.

Él amaba el hecho de que los hospitales parecían no descansar nunca, e incluso había convencido a Emma para que le dejara comprar helado de una máquina en mitad de la noche. Al leer los labios del chico, Regina alzó la mano hacia su cabeza al recordar que le habían rapado una porción de pelo para la operación.

Se dio cuenta de que el resto de su pelo estaba cogido con clips. Gracias a Dios no la había visto nadie más a parte de Emma y Henry.

Su dedo recorrió su cuero cabelludo y efectivamente, la parte de alrededor de su oreja donde faltaba una pequeña porción de pelo. Lo acarició ligeramente y la zona le dolió, retirando la mano rápidamente.

''Han dicho que te va a doler un poco durante las próximas semanas antes de que se cure. Pero también han dicho que las capas de arriba de tu pelo han de estar sin tocarse para que puedas tapártelo.''

''Te ves súper moderna Mamá, deberías dejarte el pelo siempre así,'' dijo Henry mientras hacía señas, haciendo que Regina dejara escapar una sonrisa. Sabía que el chico sólo estaba picándola, pero la hacía feliz de todas formas.

Después de que las enfermeras y el médico comprobaran que todo estaba bien, Regina obtuvo el permiso para poder volver a casa.

Emma observó cómo Regina se quedaba dormida contra la ventana del coche mientras conducían de vuelta a casa. No pudo contener hacerle una foto a la mujer mientras estaban paradas en un semáforo rojo. Regina estaba completamente dormida como un tronco, balanceándose levemente por los movimientos del coche.

Emma condujo hasta casa intentando contener la risa mientras Regina murmuraba dormida.

Henry también estaba profundamente dormido en el asiento de atrás. A pesar de que la noche de socialización había sido divertida, se había olvidado de que tarde o temprano su cuerpo sucumbiría al sueño.

Entrando al parking de la mansión, Emma se quedó sentada en el asiento del conductor durante un momento, acariciando el volante pensativa, justo como había hecho Regina el día anterior.

Miró a la mujer que había a su lado, y después al chico de detrás, y sonrió al ver lo parecidos que eran cuando estaban dormidos. Saliendo del coche, abrió la puerta de casa antes de volver.

Abrió la puerta de atrás donde estaba Henry, y lo cogió en brazos. Todavía era lo suficientemente joven como para llevarlo.

No pudo evitar que su corazón diera un vuelco cuando el chico, aún dormido, se acurrucó en su pecho y envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Dentro de casa subió las escaleras y lo llevó hasta su cama, tapándolo con la sábana.

Segundos después bajo corriendo las escaleras para volver al coche. Como Regina estaba apoyada en la ventana, esta maniobra iba a ser un poquito más complicada.

Emma entró por la puerta del conductor y reajustó a Regina por los hombros para que se quedara recostada recta en su asiento.

Cerró la puerta silenciosamente y volvió a entrar por la puerta del copiloto, esta vez siendo capaz de coger a Regina en sus brazos justo como lo había hecho con Henry.

Aunque en vez de apoyar a Regina sobre su hombro como había hecho con Henry, Emma la sujetó al estilo americano de pareja recién casada, aguantándola por la espalda y las rodillas.

Con un movimiento de pie, cerró la puerta del coche y volvió a casa y subió las escaleras por segunda vez. Cuando se encontró con la puerta cerrada del dormitorio de Regina, Emma volvió a confiar en sus habilidades con los pies, consiguiendo girar el pomo de la puerta y abrirla con el tacón de su pie.

Se felicitó internamente a sí misma por ello. Seguro que Regina se había removido un poco durante el proceso, pero ya podría haber habido un terremoto que la mujer hubiera seguido estando dormida.

Después de colocar a su amada en la cama, se estiró al lado de ella, olvidando momentáneamente el coche y la puerta de casa sin cerrar. Emma acarició la mejilla de Regina gentilmente.

''Te quiero'' susurró a la dormida morena antes de levantarse y preparar la comida que Henry estaría esperando cuando se levantara.

* * *

Henry llamó a las cuatro semanas siguientes a la operación de Regina antes de que fuera al audiólogo las Miserables Semanas de la Espera.

También decidió, desde su buen corazón, y su estómago, que durante esas cuatro semanas Regina necesitaba ser tratada como una reina. Y según Henry a las reinas les encantaba comer helado. Muchos helados.

Mientras la familia entera intentaba estar tranquila y ser razonables sobre qué esperar, la posibilidad de que Regina volviera a escuchar los había hecho pensar a los tres en todas las posibilidades.

Pero aún así, el fondo del estómago de Regina, seguía retorciéndose de anticipación. _¿Qué pasa si no funciona?_ Se negaba a pensar en las posibilidades.

Lo único que la mantenía calmada era la vida que llevaba con Emma y Henry. La familiaridad en la que habían caído los tres la hacía sentir completa de nuevo.

Algunos días se iba a dormir y pensaba, _podría volver a rememorar este día una y otra vez para el resto de mi vida y ser feliz._

El hecho de que podía decir eso, mientras aún era sorda, le daba esperanza de que pasara lo que pasara, todo iría bien.

* * *

''Las Miserables Semanas de la Espera han llegado a su fínnnnn'' gritó Henry mientras alzaba las manos en el aire. Emma sacudió la cabeza y miró alrededor del parking para ver si alguien estaba observando a su dramático hijo. Aparentemente tenían cosas más importantes de las qué preocuparse, porque todos seguían actuando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Regina apretó la mano de Emma buscando apoyo mientras guiaba a la rubia hacia Henry, quién se encontraba corriendo hacia la entrada del edificio dónde se encontraba la oficina del audiólogo de Regina. El edificio estaba repleto de diferentes tipos de servicios médicos. Regina acercó la mano al mapa que había en medio del recibidor, señalando con el dedo cuando vio el nombre de la Doctora Laura Klim, Audióloga, sexta planta.

''Sexta planta, Henry'' dijo Emma en voz alta al chico que ya estaba dirigiéndose al ascensor. Tenía tanta energía que parecía que fuera Navidad de nuevo.

Regina, por otro lado se encontraba con el estómago lleno de mariposas. Cada parte de ella se sentía como la gelatina, y estaba demasiado consciente del trozo de pelo rapado que seguía creciendo después de la operación. Emma sabía que Regina se estaba poniendo de los nervios, podía verlo en sus ojos, es por eso que se agarró con más firmeza a su mano.

El pasillo que había al salir del ascensor estaba expertamente decorado. Aunque no tenía ningún sentido ver eso relajó a Regina. Lo que aparentemente era algo bueno, porque una vez llegó a la consulta fue inmediatamente llevada a la sala de audiología. Henry y Emma (por ahora) se quedaron en la sala de espera.

''Soy la Doctora Klim. Encantada de conocerte.'' Dijo una rubia bajita a Regina mientras se levantaba del escritorio. La Doctora Klim tenía un rostro calmado y hubiera apaciguado hasta a un cabreado león.

Regina, como no tenía ningún trozo de papel o libreta a mano sólo sonrió y apretó la mano que le ofrecía la Doctora. Se sentó embarazosamente en la silla que había enfrente del escritorio mientras la Doctora Klim abría su ficha.

''¿Así que aquí dice que has decidido no hablar?'' dijo de nuevo con esa cara amable. Regina asintió, esperando que la mujer no malgastara el tiempo de consulta en hacerla hablar porque eso no iba a pasar, pero la Doctora sólo siguió leyendo la ficha.

''Sabes leer los labios perfectamente y también el lenguaje de señas. ¿Es esto correcto?'' Regina asintió de nuevo.

Sin ninguna dificultad, la Doctora Klim pasó de hablar a hacer señas con las manos mientras continuaba haciéndole el resto de preguntas a Regina. Aunque Regina sabía que no debería de estar tan impresionada, escuchara o no, era el trabajo de esa mujer, pero estar alrededor de gente que hablaba por señas aún la sorprendía. Era tan…fácil comunicarse cuando lo hacían.

Había estado toda su vida sintiéndose como si tuviera una gran barrera que tenía que saltar para poder interaccionar con los demás, y una vez ésta desaparecía, se sentía liberada. Casi confundida por sentirse así, como si no supiera qué hacer con tanta libertad.

'¿Y te han puesto los implantes cocleares hace cuatro semanas?'

'Sí.'

'Muy bien, vamos a verlo para comprobar que se haya curado.' La Doctora Klim se levantó de su silla y se arrodilló hacia donde estaba sentada Regina, apartando ligeramente su pelo para ver la zona de la operación antes de volver a su sitio.

'Bien, lo que vamos a hacer hoy es activarte el aparato. Cuando lo encienda, voy a ponerte unos auriculares que producirán ruido sólo a través de la oreja cerca del aparato. Esto permitirá que te acostumbres a que el sonido viaje directamente hacia tu oído. Si funciona bien, probaremos de intentarlo desde diferentes puntos de la habitación.'

Regina observaba sus manos moverse expertamente mientras avisaba a Regina de lo que iban a hacer. Las manos de Regina temblaban mucho. Las juntó en un intento de que se quedaran quietas. Pero no funcionó.

Todo sentimiento que había sentido durante estas últimas cuatro semanas se había esfumado y había sido reemplazado por nervios. El estómago le dolía, su corazón palpitaba y estaba sudando de los nervios.

'Durante esta consulta, no voy a hablar muy fuerte. Sólo voy a hacer señas para no interferir cualquier sonido en el que te centres o te distraigas con el sonido de mi voz. Y por último, toma esto.'

La Doctora Klim le acercó unos auriculares que estaban conectados a su ordenador y Regina se los puso sin poder evitar pensar si estaban limpios. Sin que se diera cuenta, la Doctora rodeó la mesa una vez más y tocó el aparato de detrás de la oreja de Regina antes de volver a su silla.

'Tu aparato ya está activado. El clip de audio que voy a reproducirte dura unos minutos. El objetivo es que dejes a tu cerebro que se haga una idea del sonido y lo acoja. Si empiezas a escucharlo, hazme una señal' dijo la Doctora Kilm antes de ofrecerle una suave sonrisa. Buscó entre los archivos de su ordenador y abrió un enlace, pasando el ratón por encima del botón del play.

El corazón de Regina palpitaba tan fuerte que estaba segura de que se podía oír desde fuera. Intentó sacar una sonrisa a la amable mujer, pero su cara estaba tan tensa que acabó saliendo más una mueca que una sonrisa.

La Doctora sólo presionó los labios juntos en una sonrisa y algo le dijo a Regina que sabía algo que ella no sabía. Antes de que Regina pudiera preguntar, vio como el dedo de la audióloga presionaba el botón del ratón.

* * *

Regina apretó las manos juntas y respiró entrecortadamente. Al principio, sentía que su oído vibraba. Pero una vez se concentró en las vibraciones, éstas cambiaron. Pronto, un sonido muy afinado empezó a viajar hacia su oreja esporádicamente, gradualmente convirtiéndose en un sonido más definido y lleno.

Después de diez segundos, los sonidos empezaron a desarrollarse y Regina reconoció que los sonidos eran voces.

Mientras la Doctora Klim no había recibido aún ninguna señal que la alertara de que Regina estaba oyendo sonidos, supo que por la cara de asombro de la mujer estaba escuchando algo.

Las voces que al principio formaban diferentes patrones empezaron a tener sentido en el cerebro de Regina mientras trabajaba lentamente en comprender la parte hablada que estaba escuchando.

_''Semana…más...tiempo''_ Regina entrecerró los ojos, rogándole a su cerebro a que lo entendiera, se centrara, y trabajara, para poder entender lo que estaba escuchando.

Después de un rato, la Doctora miró el tiempo del archivo de audio. Un minuto y dos segundos. Teniendo en cuenta el tipo de paciente que era Regina, que había sido capaz de escuchar en su infancia, dedujo que Regina empezaría dentro de nada a poder comprender sin ningún problema las voces que estaba escuchando. Y como la Doctora Klim era una de las mejores, tuvo razón.

_''Vale, deberíamos empezar de nuevo.''_ Escuchó Regina decir a una pequeña voz que parecía muy aguda.

_''Sí, ya ha pasado un minuto. Seguro que ya nos puede oír con claridad.''_ Habló otra voz, ésta era un poco más ligera y menos aguda, pero más profunda. Era una voz muy bonita, fuera quien fuese, decidió Regina.

_''Allá vamos. Otra vez, Henry.''_ Animó la voz más profunda. Regina se llevó la mano a la boca. Sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer mientras intentaba mantener la compostura. Esa era Emma. Esa voz tan bonita era la de Emma.

_''¡Muy bien! ¡Desde el principio! Hola Mamá, soy Henry''_ las lágrimas que había en los ojos de Regina empezaron a caerse por sus mejillas, aterrizando en su regazo. Se tapó la boca con más fuerza para que ningún sonido que se le escapara pudiera interferir en las voces que escuchaba.

_''…Y soy yo, Emma''_

_''Cuando Emma te pidió la cita para la consulta, el doctor nos pidió qué es lo que creíamos que te gustaría escuchar primero en tu prueba. En plan, dijo que podías escuchar cualquier música, o incluso un programa de televisión, y nosotros nos quedamos en plan 'mejor no'. Por eso te hemos hecho este vídeo para enseñarte los mejores sonidos que podamos en plan, cinco minutos. O el tiempo que tengamos.''_

Mientras Henry seguía hablando, Regina empezó a diferenciar las dos voces del clip con facilidad, sabiendo exactamente quién había dicho qué.

_''Esta es la primera vez que ella oye tu voz y has dicho 'en plan' como seis veces.''_

El pecho de Regina se sacudió ligeramente y los sollozos amenazaban con salir de su garganta.

_''¡Ey! ¡No es verdad!''_ protestó Henry antes de que se oyera un golpe seco.

Regina imaginó que Henry estaba golpeando juguetonamente a Emma, algo que solía pasar entre ellos dos.

_''No me has pillado. ¡Soy un ninja!''_ amenazó Emma mientras se reía, los ojos de Regina se abrieron aún más, sus oídos deseando escuchar más de esa risa que tan desesperadamente había querido oír.

_''Ya veremos si eres un ninja cuando te estoy haciendo cosquillas…''_ gritó Henry antes de que se oyera otro golpe seco seguido de la risa de Emma que sonaba libremente a través de los auriculares.

Regina en ese momento agradeció más que nunca la naturaleza traviesa de su hijo. Sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse. Inconscientemente grabó a fuego el melodioso sonido que estaba escuchando en todas las memorias que tenía de Emma riendo. Añadió ese sonido a los momentos que ella había visto a Emma reírse para no olvidarse de que ese sonido era el que se oía cada vez que la veía riéndose.

_''Bien, bien. ¡Centrémonos!''_

Regina casi podía imaginarse a Emma con ambas manos en la cara, como si eso le ayudara a centrarse.

_''Bueno pues, Mamá, vamos a enseñarte algunos sonidos guays, pero mientras hablamos porque obviamente nuestras voces son el mejor sonido del mundo.''_ Bromeó Henry, pero Regina aceptó la broma desde el fondo de su corazón.

_''Muy bien, así es cómo suena cuando te llamo cariño, porque sabes que te gusta demasiado cuando lo hago…CARIÑO.''_ Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Regina, cubriéndole toda la cara.

_''Así es cómo suena cuando tu y Emma os besáis y no os separáis.''_ Henry hizo unos sonidos de besuqueo exagerados mientras abría la boca y con la lengua aspiraba aire hacia adentro.

La sonrisa de Regina era tan amplia que sólo se le veían los dientes. Bajó la mano de su boca y la colocó encima de los auriculares, dejando que los sonidos siguieran entrando a sus oídos.

_''Así suena Henry cuando está roncando''_ Emma hizo unos sonidos de ronquidos muy profundos. Henry rió y intentó copiar a Emma. Los dos empezaron a reírse, haciendo que Regina se riera también ligeramente, con las lágrimas cayéndole por el rostro mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

_''No espera, tengo una mejor, así suena Emma cuando está cantando''_ un molesto sonido salió de la boca de Henry y Regina decidió que podía seguir por el resto de su vida sin escuchar ese sonido.

_''Sólo para que lo sepas, así no es cómo sueno.''_

_''Si lo es.''_

_''No lo es,''_ normalmente Regina rodaría los ojos ante lo infantil que eran estos dos, pero ahora mismo podía estar escuchándolos durante horas.

_''Oh, Henry tenemos que irnos. El doctor dijo sólo cuatro minutos.''_

_''Muy bien, ¡adiós Mamá!''_

_''Adiós Regina, ¡Te queremos!''_

El clip de audio se terminó. Regina miró con traición a la Doctora Klim por quitar las voces. La Doctora miró la obvia expresión que había en la cara de Regina y sonrió, haciéndole señas, como le había prometido.

'Habrá más de esto, no te preocupes.'

La Doctora Klim dejó los auriculares en las orejas de Regina y fue a la puerta para dejar entrar a Henry y a Emma.

Ambos entraron con una sonrisa en la cara y se quedaron de pie al lado de la pared. Emma estaba marginada de la pared y se encontraba parada en medio de la habitación mientras la Doctora le susurraba algo.

Después de eso, la audióloga caminó hacia Regina y le quitó los auriculares antes de hacerle señas.

'Emma va a intentar decir tu nombre y como tus oídos y tu cerebro ya se han puesto en marcha debería ser fácil conseguir oírlo' Regina asintió y se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos, sonriendo vergonzosamente mientras Emma le sonreía como una adolescente.

La Doctora Klim le hizo una seña a Emma para que lo hiciera.

Regina se preguntó si sería capaz de controlarse y no saltar encima de la rubia una vez escuchara su nombre en persona.

Emma abrió la boca y habló lo más claro que pudo, ''¿Regina?''

Regina esperó escuchar su nombre de los labios de su amante.

Cuando vio que los labios de Emma se movían, esperó pacientemente escuchar la asombrosa voz que había escuchado a través de los auriculares.

Incluso esperó una vez se le acabó la paciencia.

Nunca escuchó nada.

* * *

Sé que queréis matarme por tardar tanto con la actualización, pero mi tiempo está cada vez más comprimido a causa de la universidad, y como comprenderéis no podía subir sólo un capítulo y dejaros con ganas de más! Prometo dos capítulos más para las semana que viene. Gracias a todos los que vais añadiendo la historia a favoritos, me alegráis la vida!


	17. Capítulo 17

Los doctores compararon el implante de Regina con intentar encender un fuego con hierba mojada. La chispa que activaba el nervio auditivo de Regina lo hacía siempre segundos después de la orden.

Explicaban que la razón por la cual Regina había sido capaz de escuchar tanto rato en la consulta de la audióloga era porque su nervio auditivo no había sido usado en décadas. De alguna manera, se había ido cargado con todos estos años, lo que le había proporcionado a Regina unos buenos cinco minutos de completo uso.

Según ellos, las probabilidades de que su nervio auditorio se volviera a activar de un momento a otro eran muy buenas, pero no tenían ni idea de cuándo, o si volvería a pasar otra vez.

Déjate el implante, decían.

Dale una oportunidad, decían.

Tienes suerte, decían.

Regina se sentía de todo menos afortunada. Sentía un montón de sensaciones dentro de ella, pero ninguna se acercaba a sentirse afortunada. Sobre todo el hecho de que hubiera escuchado las voces de Emma y Henry, para que luego se las quitaran y sentirse abatida y traicionada.

Aún así, también sentía una sensación de alivio en lo más profundo de ella. La ansiedad que se había apoderado de su estómago antes de la operación no había sido, se dio cuenta después, por miedo a que el implante no funcionara. Había sido miedo a que funcionara.

Mientras la transición de ser sorda a dejar de serlo parecía muy simple y beneficiosa para cualquier persona, para Regina conllevaba empezar su vida de nuevo. Todo lo que sabía sobre algo se cambiaría.

Mientras las voces de sus dos amores le proporcionaban constante felicidad y seguridad, el concepto de estar rodeada de un ambiente con sonidos que no podía reconocer le retorcía las tripas.

Sería como llevar a alguien que ha estado dentro de una cueva durante veinte años al mundo exterior, y enseñarle de golpe todo lo que hay en él. Lo más probable es que la persona volviera a la cueva para sentirse cómoda a pesar de las nuevas y emocionantes cosas que se le enseñan. Al menos durante un tiempo.

Puede que Regina una vez hubiera querido ver el mundo exterior, pero ella estaba cómoda dentro de su cueva. Porque conocía la cueva.

No importaba que Regina estuviera preparada o no para descubrir el mundo exterior, porque los doctores estaban en lo cierto. Su implante de vez en cuando se activaba y captaba sonidos espontáneamente. Aunque sólo duraban unos segundos y normalmente en forma de un agudo sonido que la hacía estremecerse.

A veces estaba trabajando en su escritorio y de repente el sonido de las teclas del ordenador le llegaba al oído, haciendo que diera un salto en su asiento del susto.

O en una reunión, su nervio se activaba y hacía que las voces se metieran en su cabeza.

Todos los sonidos se producían tan fuertes y distorsionados que cada vez que los oía le daba un pequeño ataque de pánico del cual necesitaba unos minutos para recuperarse.

Así que volvió a los doctores y éstos le dijeron que con el tiempo, los sonidos se volverían más suaves y agradables, la distorsión desaparecería y el volumen se rebajaría. La mandaron de vuelta a casa, repitiéndole lo mismo todo el rato.

Déjate el implante, decían.

Dale una oportunidad, decían.

Tienes suerte, decían.

En ese momento, se había esfumado el alivio del fracasado implante que había experimentado antes. Ahora había sido reemplazado por un completo odio hacia el aparato. Odiaba el maldito implante. Después de cada episodio juraba que se lo quitaría y lo atropellaría con las ruedas de su coche.

Pero ya fuera porque era práctico, o tenía un valor sentimental, día tras día se ponía de nuevo el estúpido aparato.

* * *

Durante todo ese tiempo, Emma y Henry apoyaban a Regina lo mejor que podían. Gracias a Dios, pensó Emma, que Regina había madurado lo suficiente antes de la operación para buscar apoyo en ellos con sus decepciones en vez de distanciarse de ellos.

Ellos le ofrecían toda la seguridad y confianza que se les ocurría, dándole el espacio que necesitaba, estando ahí cuando se requería que estuvieran, pero Regina parecía haber perdido la batalla que había en su interior.

Y por eso, para remediarlo, Emma y Henry quedaban los dos solos para comer juntos en el restaurante. El objetivo era organizar algún plan para curar a Regina del bajón en el que se encontraba.

''Emma, ¿qué vamos a hacer?''

''No lo sé chico. Tenemos que hacer algo ya…''

Ambos se encontraban sentados despreocupadamente bebiendo de sus batidos de leche, mirando al horizonte. Se podía escuchar casi desde fuera cómo trabajaban sus mentes para encontrar una solución.

''Tenemos que demostrarle que sólo porque no sea capaz de escuchar no significa que no sea una gran persona.''

''O que se esté perdiendo nada'' añadió Emma mientras daba un sonoro sorbo de su batido.

''Creo que ahora mismo no se siente segura en su propia piel. Antes solía estarlo.'' Emma miró a su hijo mientras arrugaba las cejas.

''¿Estás seguro de que tienes doce años?'' Henry asintió con la cabeza a la pregunta que solía hacerle Emma de vez en cuando, con una pequeña sonrisa que siempre aparecía en su cara. Aunque sólo fue fugazmente, porque ambos volvieron a darle vueltas a la cabeza.

''¿Podríamos sacarla de la ciudad?''

''Nah.''

''¿Podríamos irnos de vacaciones a la playa?''

''Ehh.''

''Podríamos pretender ser ciegos para que no sea la única a la que le falte uno de los sentidos. Podemos usar vendas para-''

''No creo que apreciara que nos chocásemos con todos los muebles en un intento de animarla.''

''Ya, tienes razón.''

''No creo que llevarla a un sitio diferente vaya a ayudar mucho. Ya lo he intentado, no funciona tan bien como crees.''

''Hola, eh, perdón por interrumpir.'' Dijo Ruby de repente mientras se quedaba parada delante de la mesa, sujetando nerviosamente en las manos el bloc de notas donde apuntaba los pedidos. No era algo normal ver a Ruby tan nerviosa.

''No estás interrumpiendo nada. ¿Qué pasa?'' sonrió Emma ligeramente a la mujer, agradecida de tomarse un descanso de pensar tanto.

''Pues Regina mencionó en la fiesta de Navidad algo sobre ir a una escuela de negocios.''

''Si, sus padres la hicieron ir allí. Casi se graduó, sólo estaba a unos créditos de conseguirlo cuando se dio cuenta de que no quería seguir haciéndolo.'' Explicó Emma mientras levantaba la vista.

''Eso es lo que pensaba. Estoy pensando que quizás me gustaría apuntarme a unos cursos online de la escuela negocios, y pensaba que ella podría ayudarme.''

Si lo hubiera preguntado meses atrás, Emma habría sacado cualquier excusa para convencer a Ruby de que no era muy buena idea. Aunque para empezar, si lo hubiera hecho unos meses atrás, Ruby nunca habría pedido la ayuda de Regina.

''Estoy segura de que te ayudará. ¿Quieres que le diga que me lo has pedido?''

''Bueno, ya le he preguntado a ella si podría ayudarme con alguna de mis clases.''

''Oh, ¿entonces qué quieres?'' Emma miró a Henry, quién parecía igual de confundido que ella.

''Pensaba que quizás podrías enseñarme…algo de lenguaje de signos. Para que así sea más fácil hablar con ella, ¿sabes?'' las mejillas de Ruby estaban ligeramente rosadas mientras esperaba a que Emma y Henry respondieran.

Pero madre e hijo estaban demasiados ocupados riéndose y chocando los cinco secretamente debajo de la mesa para darse cuenta de ello. Henry dejó salir a su adorable y aguda voz.

''Si, te ayudaremos. En realidad yo soy mejor que Emma así que mejor que me escuches más a mí.''

''¡Ey! Tú has tenido cuatro años para practicar. Yo sólo llevo seis o siete semanas.''

''No importa, ¡yo soy mejor!'' protestó Henry mientras Emma le sacaba la lengua. Era difícil decidir quién era el más infantil de los dos.

''Así que, ¿me ayudarás?'' interrumpió Ruby, queriendo asegurarse de que podía cerrar el trato.

''Totalmente. ¿Cuándo quieres empezar?''

''Pues estaba pensando ¿qué tal esta noche? ¿Aquí, en el restaurante? Acabo mi turno a las cinco y después la Abuelita, y el nuevo chico que ha contratado se quedan trabajando hasta el cierre. Así que podemos hacerlo aquí mismo, y mi forma de dar las gracias será comida gratis.''

''¡Chachi!'' dijo Henry mientras levantaba el puño en el aire y volvía a beber de su batido excitadamente.

''¿Pues te vemos aquí a las cinco?'' confirmó Emma antes de sacar unos cuantos billetes y haciendo una señal con la cabeza a Henry. Él dio un último sorbo de su batido y salieron del restaurante.

* * *

Emma y Henry pasaron el resto del día felizmente, dándose cuenta de que a las cinco menos cuarto Regina querría tener explicaciones de por qué la dejaban en casa mientras ellos se iban a cenar sin ella. Y no podían contarle la verdad. Eso chafaría la sorpresa de introducir a una persona al lenguaje de signos en su vida, aunque sólo fuera a ser con nivel básico.

Cuando el reloj dio las cinco, Regina bajó casualmente las escaleras. Emma y Henry se miraron el uno al otro frenéticamente.

''¿Qué vamos a decirle?'' se quejó Emma mientras veía como los pies de Regina se acercaban cada vez más al último escalón de la escalera.

''¡No lo sé!''

''¿Qué es lo que más odia?'' Emma estaba intentando recordar cada momento que había pasado con Regina, buscando algún momento en el que hubiera mostrado desagrado por algo.

''¡La suciedad!''

''¡El beisbol!'' gritó Emma de vuelta a Henry, rogándole con los ojos a que se le ocurrieran más ideas.

''¡El helado de pistacho!''

''No podemos decir simplemente, oh perdón Regina, ¡sólo íbamos a comer helado de pistacho!''

''Eh…Mary Margaret''

''Est-''

Ambos se miraron.

''¡Mary Margaret!''

Justo a tiempo, Regina rodeó la cocina donde los dos pretendían actuar con normalidad lo mejor que podían. Regina no se lo tragaba.

'¿Qué está pasando?' señaló mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Estos dos no planeaban nada bueno. Emma y Henry se miraron el uno al otro y empezaron a irse antes de que Henry empezara a hacer señas.

'Mary Margaret quiere que nos vayamos a cenar con ella. Ha dicho que echa de menos a Emma, y yo quería ir también así que le he preguntado si podía ir con ella.'

Henry sabía cómo poner sus ojos de perrito, incluso cuando sabía que no harían falta. Estaba segurísimo de que la excusa de Mary Margaret funcionaría por sí misma.

Y efectivamente, lo hizo. Si había algo de lo que Regina era consistente, era el odio por la pequeña mujer de pelo corto. Emma no lo entendía, sabía que a veces no era muy amable, pero estaba demasiado bien educada como para odiarla.

'Puedes ir Henry. No estoy segura de por qué quieres ir, pero ves. De todas formas tengo que acabar unos documentos esta noche.' Señaló Regina con los labios apretados.

Sólo llevó cinco segundos a Henry y a Emma desaparecer por la puerta después de conseguir el permiso de Regina.

* * *

Una vez llegaron al restaurante, Ruby ya les estaba esperando en una mesa.

''Ey Rubes.''

''¡Hola Ruby!'' los dos se sentaron en la mesa enfrente de Ruby.

''Por qué no pedimos primero Henry, y así podemos ir comiendo mientras le enseñamos.''

''Suena bien.''

El pequeño chico pidió más rápido que nunca y se puso enseguida a enseñarle a Ruby los movimientos de manos básicos.

Empezaron con algo fácil: hola, adiós, cómo estás, yo, palabras básicas con las que cualquiera podía empezar a aprender una lengua. Ruby aprendía rápido, de eso estaba segura Emma. Y que tenía muchas ganas de aprender.

Para ser alguien que prácticamente había sido camarera toda su vida, Emma se preguntó si había guardado toda su energía para hacer cosas nuevas dentro de ella y ahora la estaba sacando toda para ponerse a aprender el lenguaje de signos.

Cuando llegó la comida, señalaron varios ítems que había en los platos, enseñándole a Ruby el movimiento de manos que correspondía a cada uno.

Justo cuando Ruby estaba a punto de aprender su nombre en lenguaje de signos, entró August.

''¡Ey chicos! ¿Qué estáis haciendo?'' preguntó animadamente mientras el casco de su moto colgaba de su brazo.

Al no haber escuchado a August acercarse, Ruby siguió repitiendo con señas la frase 'Yo paseé a un perro por la calle' mientras la repetía en voz alta. Emma había apartado la mirada para saludar a August, pero los ojos de Henry permanecieron en Ruby, asegurándose de que hacía bien los movimientos.

''Ruby está aprendiendo el lenguaje de signos para poder hablar con Regina de-'' Ruby salió de su trance y le dirigió una mirada a Emma para que no dijera nada más.

''De cosas en general. Sólo en general'' August hubiera caído en el repentino nerviosismo de Emma, pero estaba demasiado ocupado observando cómo se movían las manos de Ruby.

''¿Qué significa?'' preguntó mientras colocaba su casco en un lado de la mesa y cogía una silla, uniéndose al final de la mesa.

''¿Me podéis enseñar? Es bastante guay.'' Dijo antes de que pudiera recibir alguna respuesta a su primera pregunta. Sus ojos aún seguían en las manos de Ruby, que ahora se movían para repetir 'Me he comido una hamburguesa, y estaba deliciosa.'

''¡Claro!'' Henry hizo los movimientos que Ruby estaba haciendo por separado mientras explicaba qué significaba cada uno. Se le daba bien ser profesor.

Emma miró con orgullo mientras Ruby y August centraban su mirada en sus propias manos, que se movían dubitativamente. Si el lenguaje de signos tenía el mismo efecto que había tenido en ella, en cuestión de tiempo, se darían cuenta de que querían saberlo todo sobre ello. Y rápidamente.

''¿Qué más?'' dijo August levantando la mirada después de aprenderse la frase, la curiosidad brillaba en sus ojos.

''¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?'' preguntó Henry mientras apoyaba las manos en la mesa.

''Emm…pues quiero decir…'' dijo August mirando a su alrededor y vio a Archie entrando al restaurante, ''quiero decir '¿Cómo te ha ido hoy el trabajo?''' Henry hizo la frase con señas y contempló cómo August intentaba copiarle, haciendo mal algunos movimientos. Henry le enseñó otra vez y esta vez August lo copió con exactitud.

''¡Ey Archie!'' llamó August desde su asiento al final de la mesa. Archie lo miró mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

'¿Cómo ha ido hoy la cocina?' señaló August con chulería. Emma y Henry se aguantaron la risa al ver el error. Archie sonrió y se reajustó las gafas.

''¿Sabes hablar en lenguaje de signos?''

''No, pero estoy aprendiendo. Es muy guay. Mira, ¡inténtalo!'' August se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento y cogió otra silla para que Archie se sentara.

''Oh bueno, había quedado con Michael para tomar una cerveza, pero seguro que él también quiere aprender. ¡Michael! ¡Ven aquí!'' Archie le hizo un gesto al mecánico que estaba sentado despreocupadamente en una mesa. El hombre se levantó de su mesa y cogió una silla para sentarse en la mesa llena de gente.

''Estamos aprendiendo el lenguaje de signos, ¿quieres aprender?'' preguntó Archie mientras se ajustaba las gafas de nuevo.

''Eh…sí claro. En realidad, me va de maravilla porque tengo unas cuantas propuestas para Regina sobre carreteras y quizás si me vuelvo bueno en ello puedo hacer que todo sea más fácil para ella. Dios sabe lo mucho que su mano debe de cansarse al estar todo el rato escribiendo.''

La mandíbula de Emma se cayó al suelo. A pesar de ser un tío sudoroso y poco educado, Michael parecía ser uno de los pocos ciudadanos que pensaba con claridad.

Durante todo el tiempo que ella había estado ahí, ni una persona se había tomado el tiempo en pensar lo difícil que debía de ser para Regina conversar con el resto de gente. Sólo pensaban lo difícil que era para ellos comunicarse con una persona sorda.

Pero ahora, mientras miraba a la mesa, casi todo el mundo había asentido al escuchar sus palabras. Ya fuera porque lo sabían o no, estaban todos reunidos en esa mesa para una única persona. Regina.

''¿Bueno y qué estáis aprendiendo ahora?'' dijo Michael mirando a Henry y a Emma quienes tenían la cara enrojecida de tanto sonreír. Lentamente se giraron a mirarse el uno al otro.

''¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?'' preguntó Henry mientras movía las cejas con diversión.

''Estoy pensando que creo que hemos encontrado la solución para animar a Regina.''


	18. Capítulo 18

Después de pasar semanas intentando ser positiva, Regina estaba lista para acabar con el implante. La calidad de los sonidos no mejoraba.

Maldijo a su cerebro por haber permitido una clara percepción la primera vez y fallarle las siguientes veces. No podía desear no haberlo escuchado todo porque eso significaría que también incluiría haber escuchado a Henry y a Emma.

Sus voces eran el único sonido que flotaba sin dificultad en su cabeza. Ellos la calmaban cuando las cosas se ponían feas.

Así que Regina pidió una cita donde decidiría que se quitaría el implante y nunca se lo pondría de nuevo. Pero a cada cita que pedía, el destino parecía entrometerse.

Había ido a dar un paseo al aire libre durante la hora de comer y se había sentado en un banco sola al lado de la playa. Hacía un día precioso, a pesar de que corría una suave brisa.

Estaba mirando al horizonte, viendo como los barcos pasaban lentamente. Cambió las piernas de posición, cruzando una sobre la otra, con un brazo estirado encima del respaldo del banco. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para disfrutar de los rayos de sol.

Y fue entonces cuando lo escuchó. Puede que solo fueran quince segundos antes de volver al silencio, incluso menos, pero Regina escuchó algo. No era un sonido muy fuerte o distorsionado, ni se parecía a un sonido agudo.

Era totalmente lo opuesto a ello. Regina se centró en el sonido que viajaba a sus oídos y rápidamente intentó buscar el origen de ello. El sonido era calmante, y la relajó de forma inmediata.

Su cabeza continuó moviéndose de un lado a otro buscando qué podía ser la causa de ese sonido. Sólo tuvo que mirar hacia delante para darse cuenta de que era el mar. Las olas, para ser exactos.

Lo que oía era las olas golpeando contra la orilla. Y por una vez, cuando el sonido paró, no se sintió frustrada o enfadada.

En vez de eso, sintió todo lo que los doctores le habían estado repitiendo, afortunada.

Se había centrado tanto en dónde quería estar, que se había olvidado de dónde venía. Había sido sorda durante veinticinco años. Veinticinco años de completo silencio, y había sido capaz de oír, durante un pequeño periodo de tiempo, un sonido por el cual la gente viajaba horas para escucharlo.

Mientras la cabeza de las personas normales estaba llena de sonidos que revoloteaban dentro de ellos, la parte de su cerebro que recordaba los sonidos se había quedado vacía. A parte de las voces de Henry y Emma, y ahora las olas, todo lo que conocía era el silencio. Eso hacía que fuera más fácil acordarse y repetir en su cabeza los sonidos cuando quisiera.

Así que Regina decidió coger lo peor que le había pasado, y convertirlo en una de las mejores.

No le diría a nadie que su escucha había mejorado, ni siquiera a Emma. Se guardaría eso para sí misma, permitiéndole a su cerebro que se hiciera la idea de que sería un secreto.

Un día, escuchó el ruido que hacían sus papeles al moverlos. Se quedó quieta y sonrió. Lentamente, pasó los dedos por el papel, centrándose en cada detalle posible. El sonido se fue unos segundos después, pero durante el resto del día, Regina se encontraba recordando sus acciones, el sonido de papeles repitiéndose en su cabeza cada vez que cogía uno.

En cuestión de semanas, la morena había añadido a su repertorio el sonido de la respiración, el tintineo de los cubiertos, el viento pasando por su oreja, y el sonido de la voz de Philip explicando el sistema financiero de Storybrooke durante una reunión, algo que Regina maldijo por no ser la de Emma o la de Henry.

Al menos Regina entendía por qué el hombre, que solía ser un cerdo, había sido rechazado por todas las mujeres de Storybrooke. Su voz sonaba como un quejido y…bueno no sabía cómo sonaba un quejido aún, pero esperaba que algún día lo supiera.

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Henry y Emma estaban tramando su propio plan para sacar a Regina de su depresión, sin saber que la mujer lo estaba haciendo ya ella sola.

Después de esa noche en el restaurante, los dos habían llegado a la conclusión de lo que necesitaba Regina para hacer que la ciudad fuera un lugar cómodo para ella. Iban a enseñar a toda la gente posible el lenguaje de signos a través de su nuevo club de lenguajes de signos.

La única regla que había era que Regina no podía enterarse de ello. Algo que seguía la línea de sorpresa por la cual Henry y Emma se morían.

No estaban seguros de cuantas personas estarían interesadas. Sabían que la ciudad en sí no estaba enterada de que había tenido una operación para el implante y éste había fallado, pero asumían de que se había ido corriendo el rumor. Quizás eso evocaría simpatía y la gente vendría.

Emma no tenía muchas esperanzas en los ciudadanos, pero Henry sí que la tenía y ella no quería destrozar los sueños de él sin al menos darle una oportunidad.

La noche de la primera quedada, se presentó mucha más gente de la que Emma o Henry pudieran imaginar. La gente seguía entrando pasados los quince minutos después de que empezasen. Henry y Emma compartieron miradas.

''Creo que vamos a necesitar ayuda de algún profesional.'' Le susurró Emma al chico mientras observaba la sala, había al menos unas cien personas.

La rubia golpeó ligeramente el hombro del chico, susurrando algo en su oreja antes de decirle que volvía enseguida.

Henry caminó hasta el escenario que había al principio de la sala, se subió en una caja para conseguir altura y bajó el micrófono a su rostro. Lo golpeó con el dedo, dos sonoros golpes secos sonaron por la sala, haciendo que todos se quedaran en silencio.

''Hola. Soy Henry, el hijo de Regina. Emma está ocupada hablando con alguien, pero por qué no hacemos una ronda para empezar a debatir qué queréis conseguir con esto, o por qué os habéis presentado, lo que sea.''

Todo el mundo se quedó mirándose los unos a los otros, esperando a que alguien fuera el primero en hablar. El silencio era casi abrumador y nadie se atrevía a moverse de su asiento.

Al final, Michael se levantó.

''Hola, eh, estoy aprendiendo el lenguaje de signos para poderme comunicar mejor con Regina al hablarle de las propuestas que tengo sobre las carreteras. Odio enviar correos, pero no le hemos dejado otra opción, así que va siendo hora de que eso cambie.'' Michael volvió a su sitió mientras se golpeaba en el pecho, convencido de seguir pareciendo varonil a pesar de que probablemente tenía el corazón más amable de todos.

Henry se inclinó hacia el micrófono, con la boca demasiado cerca y rozándolo cada vez que hablaba.

''¿Alguien más?'' Henry echó un vistazo y todo el mundo parecía evitar hacer contacto visual con él.

''Muy bien, pues iré yo,'' continuó Henry, jugueteando nerviosamente con la esquina del pedestal donde se encontraba el micrófono mientras hablaba, ''aprendí el lenguaje de signos porque Regina es mi madre y ella es mucho más que sólo una persona sorda. Es la más guay si la llegas a conocer. Me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta de ello. Pensaba que siempre era tan estricta porque era una borde, pero resultó ser que ella me quería, sólo que no sabía cómo demostrarlo. Pero una vez empecé a hacer señas con ella descubrí que es muy graciosa, y que hace todas estas bromas y las hace sin mover un músculo de la cara y no sabes que está bromeando, pero cuando te das cuenta de que lo está no puedes parar de reír.''

Henry se rió en medio de su discurso, recordando las incontables veces que estos meses él y sus madres habían llorado de reírse tanto.

Lanzó una mirada de reojo a Emma, quién estaba de pie al lado de la puerta mientras hablaba por teléfono. Le hizo una seña con los pulgares hacia arriba.

''…Y en el caso de Emma. Aprendió el lenguaje de signos para, honestamente, poder pelearse con mi madre aún más. Cuando se conocieron eso era todo lo que hacían, pelearse, y Emma dijo que no era justo que ella fuera capaz de gritarle a mi madre y que ella sólo pudiera escribirle como respuesta. Quería que estuvieran en condición de igualdad en el campo de batalla, eso dijo ella. Así que si alguno de vosotros se pelea también mucho con mi madre, podéis aprender y entonces veréis cómo es en realidad porque muchas veces no escribe las mejores respuestas porque tarda mucho en escribirlas.

Todos los que estaban sentados escuchando a Henry rieron. Algunos codearon al de al lado y dirigiendo miradas que recordaban al otro el sarcasmo y chulería de su Alcaldesa.

''Y entonces luego Emma se enamoró de ella, y no estoy diciendo que os enamoréis de ella. Quiero decir, por favor no lo hagáis porque me gusta mi familia justo como está ahora,'' la gente volvió a reír ante las palabras del chico que poco a poco se estaba ganando sus corazones, ''pero ¿quizás os podéis hacer amigos de ella? Creo que le gustaría tener más amigos. Bien eh, supongo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir.''

Henry subió de nuevo el micrófono y saltó del escenario cuando vio que Ruby se levantaba, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

''Estoy tomando clases online en una escuela de negocios y sé que muchos de vosotros pensáis que no puedo hacerlo porque soy sólo una camarera, pero cuando se lo dije a Regina, no tuvo ninguna duda de que podría. Quiero aprender para poder recompensarle que haya aceptado ayudarme con algunas de las clases.'' Ruby se sentó en el asiento después de dejar salir esas palabras casi sin aliento.

Raramente se ponía nerviosa, pero hablar de sus sueños y esperanzas la ponía de los nervios ya que había demasiada gente que no confiaba en ella.

Después de Ruby, todo el mundo había parecido encontrar el valor que necesitaban y múltiples personas se levantaron a la vez para explicar por qué querían aprender el lenguaje de signos. Y en cada una de las historias, Regina estaba involucrada.

Emma entró en la sala después de su llamada y se quedó al lado de Henry, poniendo su mano en el hombro de él con orgullo. Él la miró y ella le guiñó el ojo antes de que ambos se volvieran a escuchar las infinitas historias que la gente esperaba por contar.

''Quiero aprender porque Regina solía estar siempre muy perspicaz, pero desde que conoció a Emma siempre deja una nota en la mesa diciéndome lo buena que estaba la comida. Si tener a alguien más con quién hablar en lenguaje de signos la hace así de feliz, entonces quiero hacerlo.'' La Abuelita acabó el discurso asintiendo con la cabeza antes de volver a sentarse al lado de Ruby.

''Mis hijos me contaron hace un par de años atrás que Bernie, el conductor del autobús escolar, solía ser un borde sin cuidado que casi atropellaba a los niños mientras los recogía,'' todo el mundo gruñó al recordar a qué se estaba refiriendo, ''bueno pues aparentemente Regina vio una mañana cómo casi golpeaba a uno de mis hijos y ella caminó hacia el autobús y le escribió una nota. Me dijeron que empezó a llorar y a disculparse y que el próximo día volvió completamente cambiado. Esa mujer sabe cómo hacer las cosas y quiero ser capaz de hacer señas para poder darle las gracias.'' La mujer se sentó de nuevo recibiendo varios mensajes de apoyo de las demás madres que había en la sala.

La lista seguía y seguía mientras casi todo el mundo explicaba por qué estaban aquí hoy.

''Es la mejor alcaldesa que ha tenido esta ciudad.''

''Es muy malota y pretendí ser ella cuando tuve que reunir el valor para dejar a mi horrendo marido.''

''Construyó ese parque en la playa. Mis hijos aman ir allí.''

''Hablé con ella durante diez minutos en la fiesta de Navidad mientras ella escribía notas y fue muy graciosa.''

''Justamente el otro día me dio una bufanda porque me había derramado café encima de mi camisa antes de ir a trabajar.''

''Es la única en esta ciudad que aprecia el buen vino.''

Emma y Henry estaban de pie al principio de la sala, con los ojos relucientes mientras escuchaban persona tras persona.

August se levantó desde el final y gritó, ''¡Y está para comérsela!'' con una mirada traviesa en su rostro, mirando directamente a Emma. Emma se acercó al micrófono y puso la boca sobre él.

''¿Eres consciente de que siempre llevo conmigo una pistola, August?'' respondió ella con una sonrisa. Todo el mundo rió mientras miraban a los dos hermanos.

''Bueno pues entonces tendrás que arrestarme, porque esa mujer es preciosa,'' bromeó él, sabiendo cómo sacar a Emma de sus casillas.

''Oh ya está. Voy a matarte,'' amenazó Emma juguetonamente mientras sacudía la cabeza y arrugaba la nariz.

La tensión que antes había habido en la sala había desaparecido y todo el mundo rió.

Las risas pararon de golpe cuando Mary Margaret, quién había estado al fondo de la sala, caminó hacia el frente. Estaba todo tan silencioso que se podría haber escuchado la caída de una aguja. Todo el mundo conocía la batalla constante que había entre las dos mujeres.

Se aclaró la garganta, ''quiero aprender el lenguaje de signos porque a pesar de que Regina y yo no nos ponemos de acuerdo casi nunca, ella sigue siendo una persona, y todo el mundo tiene el derecho de sentirse cómodo dónde vive. Ha estado viviendo en un sitio donde ha tenido que hacer el esfuerzo por comunicarse con todos nosotros, eso no está bien.'' Mary Margaret miró a Emma directamente a los ojos al acabar de hablar.

Mary Margaret sonrió disculpándose y Emma le devolvió la sonrisa, gesticulando con la boca un 'Gracias'. La mujer morena de pelo corto sólo asintió con la cabeza y caminó hacia su asiento al final de la sala.

Una vez todo el mundo hubo hablado, Emma se inclinó al micrófono.

''Muy bien. Gracias a todos. Gracias. La forma en qué vamos a hacer esto en cada reunión será dividiéndonos en varios grupos. Henry y yo practicaremos con algunos grupos, mientras que un grupo más grande aprende nuevas palabras y frases. Acabo de terminar una llamada con la profesora de lenguaje de signos que me enseñó a mí, la Señora Hamilton, y está dispuesta a venir y dar clases los martes y los jueves por la noche de siete a ocho y media. Podéis traer a los niños, por lo que veo aprenden más rápido,''

Emma le lanzó una mirada a Henry, quién sonrió con chulería. Ella sacudió la cabeza y continuó, ''Y vosotros lo dominaréis en poco tiempo. La Señora Hamilton tiene millones de años de experiencia y es súper buena. Vamos a dejar una caja al fondo de todo, para que podáis dejar ahí unos cuantos dólares y así pagarle cuando venga, lo apreciaríamos muchísimo. ¿Algo más Henry?''

''¡El próximo martes! Conseguid que venga todo el mundo. Y no os olvidéis, ¡no se lo digáis a mi madre!''

Cuando acabó todo el mundo empezó a levantarse y a salir por las puertas, dejando billetes y monedas sueltas en la caja que había al lado de la puerta.

''Santo dios…'' empezó a decir Emma mientras metía la mano dentro del mar de dinero.

''Vamos a tener que contarlo todo, ¿no?'' se quejó Henry a Emma, quién tenía una sonrisa traviesa en la cara.

''Estoy seguro de que podéis encontrar algún jovencito guapo que os ayude,'' dijo August detrás de ellos. Se dieron la vuelta y Henry abrazó a August.

''Ey Tío August.'' A August casi se le cansó la cara de sonreír tan ampliamente.

Era una de las nuevas cosas que él y Henry estaban probando, que él lo llamara Tío, y de momento le encantaba. Justo como Emma, él no había tenido familia con la qué crecer, y ganarse una, aunque fuera sólo un cambio en el nombre, lo alegraba muchísimo.

''Ey August,'' dijo Emma golpeándole en el hombro con suavidad, ''gracias por decir eso'' añadió después de que él le golpeara de vuelta.

''Si estoy seguro de que agradeces que haya hablado de tu mujer y haya causado una escena. Sólo estaba bromeando, ¿verdad? Porque no me gustaría romper una de las parejas de lesbianas más llameantes de esta ciudad.''

''Oh, ¿pero sí que harías que rompiera una de las parejas no gais más llameantes de esta ciudad?''

''Seguramente…'' dijo él con una sonrisa traviesa mientras Emma rodaba los ojos.

''Bueno de mientras ¿podrías ser de ayuda y ayudarnos a contar el dinero?''

''¿Crees que vamos a tener suficiente?'' preguntó Henry con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

''Creo que podemos contratar a la Señora Hamilton para el resto de su vida con todo este dinero.'' Murmuró Emma mientras separaba los billetes y los ponía en una pila.


	19. Capítulo 19

La ciudad entera estaba ocupada con el club de lenguaje de signos. Se había vuelto algo en lo que casi toda la ciudad participaba.

La gente se centraba tanto en el club que una pandilla de chicos habían hecho una apuesta para ver quién podía mantener una conversación con Henry durante cinco minutos sin hacer mal una palabra o olvidarse nada. Si dabas un paseo, podías ver a la gente practicando ellos solos o con alguien.

Parecía que algo como esto era lo que necesitaba la ciudad para ayudarse los unos a los otros. Henry y Emma no podían estar más contentos. Durante gran parte del día utilizaban el lenguaje de signos, simplemente porque la gente les pedía a ellos para practicar.

Henry iba a la escuela y su profesora le preguntaba si había hecho los deberes en lenguaje de signos.

La gente empezaba a llamar a Emma, diciendo que era una emergencia y ella corría sólo para encontrarse con que no se acordaban de cómo se decía en señas el color verde o la palabra 'gato'. Emma acabó con eso bastante rápido.

Con toda la conmoción que había en ese momento, nadie se paraba a pensar cómo habían mantenido esto en secreto sin que Regina se enterase.

Afortunadamente, Regina también tenía su propio secreto. No tenía tiempo para pensar por qué Henry y Emma se habían apuntado a una liga de béisbol y quedaban las noches de los martes y los jueves...en plena noche. La razón de eso era porque durante esos días, Regina abandonaba Storybrooke para tomar clases.

Después de aceptar el hecho de que nunca oiría plenamente, Regina volvió a su audióloga para que le diera opciones y aprendiera a hablar. La Doctora Klim la transfirió a un patólogo experto en el habla, llamado Budd.

Budd era un hippie de unos treinta y tantos años que hablaba con perfecta pronunciación y decía correctamente cómo se decía cada cosa. Cuando le pedía a Regina que dijera una palabra, si la decía bien, su felicitación no acababa nunca, pero si lo hacía un poco mal o totalmente incorrecto, él se lo hacía saber. Regina apreciaba eso.

Ella, más que nadie, podía entender lo complicado que era el amor, y si iba a ser lo suficientemente confiada para hablar delante de otra gente, quería asegurarse de que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Después de un par de clases, Budd le enseñó a ponerse la mano sobre la boca y sentir los diferentes patrones de aire que salían de ella mientras decía las palabras. Él forzaba que la mano de ella se pusiera delante de la boca de él mientras hablaba. Ella memorizaba el aire que había salido de ella, y después intentaba imitarlo.

La consulta parecía bastante ridícula si se miraba desde fuera. A veces decían palabras al azar una y otra vez, pareciendo locos que intentaban mantener una conversación sin sentido.

''¡Palomitas!'' decía Budd con las manos en el aire para darle más énfasis.

''Palomitas'' repetía Regina, con la mano a centímetros de su boca y los ojos entrecerrados con concentración.

''¡Palomitas!''

''Palomitas''

Otra técnica que le enseñó Budd a Regina era a sentir las vibraciones de su garganta. Esas eran aún más directas que las bocanadas de aire. Después de un mes, Regina había mejorado tan rápidamente que los dos se sentaban o con las manos delante de la boca o con la mano aguantando el cuello mientras mantenían una conversación.

Y a pesar del pequeño rechazo que había sentido en un principio Regina con el hombre, ambos empezaron a tener una gran relación de paciente y doctor. De hecho, Regina se convirtió en una de las pacientes favoritas de Budd. Su forma de trabajar y su habilidad natural para ajustar sus labios y su garganta para hacer el sonido correcto hacían que su trabajo fuera extremadamente fácil y divertido.

* * *

Mientras tanto el club de lenguaje de signos como las clases de habla tenían lugar, ambas mujeres amaban su vida juntas. El club de lenguaje había hecho que Emma y Henry estuvieran siempre de buen humor, y las clases de habla aumentaban la confianza en sí misma de Regina, así que habían vuelto a la fase de 'adolescentes enamoradas' de su nueva relación.

De pronto no podían mantener las manos quietas cuando estaban juntas. Hasta el punto que no era de extrañar que Regina se acercara a la estación, y empujara a Emma hacia la sala de interrogaciones, justo antes de empotrarla contra la pared y besarla apasionadamente. Emma no tenía ni idea de qué estaba pasando, Henry y ella aún no habían revelado su secreto, pero dios, no se iba a quejar.

Tenían ese tipo de sexo que te hace perder la cabeza, tener escalofríos y conectarte emocionalmente con tu pareja, ese del que hablan las revistas, y Emma estaba sintiendo todos esos beneficios que se mencionaban en ellas. Excepto bueno, dormir y descansar, definitivamente no estaba sintiendo nada de eso.

Henry también se había dado cuenta del cambio de actitud de Regina, de hecho incluso a veces ella jugaba a su videojuego con él, a pesar de que era espantoso y sintiéndose completamente fuera de lugar. Era algo que a él le gustaba, así que ella decidió compartir eso con él.

Después de unos cuantos meses de llevar a cabo las reuniones del club de lenguaje de signos, la mayoría de los miembros podían mantener una conversación casual con apenas un par de errores. Henry y Emma decidieron anunciar la culminación de todos estos días de práctica. Se inventaron el Día del Silencio. La idea era que la mayoría de la ciudad no podía hablar durante el día entero. En vez de eso, solo podían hacer señas. En ese día, Regina descubriría por fin lo que todo el mundo había estado planeando.

Cuando finalmente Emma anunció el Día del Silencio en el club de lenguaje de signos, todo el mundo, ante tal noticia, empezó a hablar con su compañero de al lado animadamente. Se programó para el miércoles, 10 de mayo. Tenían aún dos semanas para practicar y organizarlo todo.

Pronto, el Día del Silencio se convirtió en un gran evento. El colectivo de la ciudad decidió que al final del día se celebraría una fiesta en el ayuntamiento.

La Abuelita ofreció traer comida gratis.

El dueño de la tienda de licores dijo que traería cerveza.

Un chico dijo que tenía diez mesas largas para poder poner encima la comida, algo poco seguro, pero Emma aceptó la oferta igualmente.

Henry corría de persona a persona con una libreta en la mano para ver qué podían traer a la fiesta, rebosando excitación.

Después de esa reunión, Henry y Emma corrieron a casa, pensando que Regina se iba a dar cuenta de que llegaban tarde. En vez de eso, Regina también estaba corriendo hacia la puerta, su clase de habla también se había alargado.

Sacándose los zapatos y casi cayéndose en el proceso subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Se había cambiado de vestido para ir a la consulta y sabía que Emma se daría cuenta de que no era el mismo con el que se había ido a trabajar.

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar arriba de las escaleras notó una corriente de aire detrás suyo. Dándose la vuelta vio a Emma y Henry, casi sin respiración. Emma era consciente de que Henry parecía agitado y no exactamente vestido para ir a practicar béisbol como deberían de haber hecho y se puso nerviosa. Así que cambió de de tema.

'Ey. ¿Antes llevabas ese vestido?' le hizo señas a Regina, sin recordar plenamente si había sido el mismo vestido o no. Los ojos de Regina se abrieron de par en par y bajó las escaleras, notando que Henry se había ido a la cocina.

'¿Por qué, ya me lo quieres quitar?' señaló Regina de vuelta mientras se acercaba y besaba a Emma con suavidad en el cuello. La piel de Emma se erizó de placer ante el contacto de los labios de Regina.

Regina se apartó y Emma juntó sus labios con los de la mujer, nunca teniendo suficiente. Regina apoyó las manos en las caderas de Emma y agarró con fuerza el borde de la camiseta de Emma.

Emma oyó a Henry volviendo de la cocina, y se apartó ligeramente. Regina se volvió, sabiendo que Henry estaba acercándose y que por eso Emma se había apartado. La morena se dio la vuelta dando la espalda a Henry para que no la viera hacer señas.

'Acabaremos esta…conversación más tarde.' Se mordió el labio para evitar sonreír y se fue a preparar la comida de Henry para la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Después de que Regina y Emma ''acabaran esa conversación'' ambas se quedaron desnudas y tendidas en la cama de Regina. Ninguna de las dos hacía señas, sólo estaban ahí tumbadas. Emma hacía dibujos invisibles en la palma de la mano de Regina. Y Regina disfrutaba la completa felicidad que estaba sintiendo, hasta que, por un momento, se dio cuenta de que era el momento.

Ahora era el momento en qué iba a demostrarle a Emma lo que había aprendido en las clases de habla._ ¿Pero cómo?_ ¿Debería empezar hablando de golpe? Ahora no le parecía correcto cuando segundos atrás sí que le había parecido. Regina pasó tres minutos debatiendo en su cabeza si debía o no hacerlo.

'¿En qué piensas?' Dijo Emma mientras se inclinaba sobre su codo y hacía señas a Regina. Regina salió de su debate mental y se puso de costado.

'En nada. Sólo en la vida' mintió con buenas intenciones. Emma recorrió el contorno de la cintura de Regina que llevaba a esas tonificadas piernas.

'Pareces más feliz últimamente'

'Por supuesto que estoy feliz, te tengo a ti' dijo Regina y acercó su cuerpo al de Emma, apenas unos centímetros las separaban.

'Lo sé. Sólo digo que lo pareces más que antes. No sé.' Emma se trababa con sus propias palabras ahora que su cuerpo estaba empezando lentamente a sentirse atraído de nuevo por el cuerpo desnudo de Regina.

'Lo estoy. Todo parece ir bien. Eso es todo.' Acabó de decir Regina con una sonrisa mientras alzaba la mano y acariciaba el brazo de Emma. El acto estaba hecho para confortar a Emma, pero en vez de ello lo que hizo fue subirle aún más la libido.

'Bueno, dejemos que siga así' dijo Emma antes de meter un brazo por debajo del cuerpo de Regina y poniéndola encima suyo. Regina se rio mientras se ponía encima de Emma, contorneando delicadamente con sus dedos los labios de Emma mientras sus cuerpos se unían.

'Te quiero,' gesticuló Regina con la boca a la mujer que tenía debajo. Se maldijo a sí misma repetidamente por haberlo gesticulado y no pronunciado en voz alta. Ahora el momento correcto para hacerlo se había esfumado. Otro día, se prometió a sí misma. La próxima vez iba a ser la buena. Lo haría.

'Te quiero,' respondió Emma de vuelta de la misma manera, completamente sin tener consciencia del debate que había en la cabeza de su pareja.


	20. CAPÍTULO 20

Por fin había llegado el 10 de mayo. Era miércoles. Justo como Emma había planeado.

De hecho, casi todo lo que tenía que hacer Regina ese día había sido planeado. La noche anterior, Emma se había colado en la agenda de Regina y había cambiado las cosas de la forma en qué le interesaba. Esperaba que la morena no se diera cuenta, y que si lo hacía, esperaba que no se enfadara mucho.

Según esa agenda, Regina tenía delante uno de los días más ocupados del año. Todo el mundo quería interactuar con ella en el Día del Silencio, así que Emma había hecho que su amada se recorriera toda la ciudad hasta llegar a la fiesta.

Cuando Regina se despertó, Emma ya se había ido, algo que era extremadamente inusual. Pero después de darse la vuelta en la cama, vio que Emma le había dejado una nota.

_Feliz 10 de mayo. Espero que tengas un buen día. Me he tenido que ir pronto al trabajo y puede que me quede hasta tarde. Tengo una sorpresa preparada para ti en el ayuntamiento a las 7 de la tarde. Nos vemos allí. De mientras, ¿puedes ir a hacer unos recados? Quería hacerlos yo, pero estoy muy ocupada con el trabajo._

Regina leyó la lista. Dios, Emma no bromeaba sobre los recados.

_Haz que revisen tu coche_

_Ves a comprar vino_

_Recoge un paquete de parte de La Abuelita_

_Deja la comida de Henry en el escritorio de recepción_

_Recoge algo de ese pan italiano _

No tenía ni idea de cómo Emma pensaba que podía hacer todo esto en un día, y además hacer su trabajo. Tampoco tenía ni idea de cómo Emma estaba liada con el trabajo, el crimen en Storybrooke había rozado el cero por ciento durante años.

A pesar de todo eso, cogió la lista mientras salía del dormitorio. Mientras tenía ganas de estrangular a la mujer por echarle encima todo esto, también la amaba con todas sus fuerzas, y sabía que completaría la lista sólo por ello, incluso si se quejaba mientras lo hacía.

* * *

La morena decidió dejar primero la comida de Henry, y en el semáforo giró hacia la izquierda en vez de a la derecha. Salió del coche, sus tacones de 12 centímetros golpeaban la calzada mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de la escuela.

Ya fuera por cosa del destino, o por saber que hoy iba a ser el centro de atención o por pura suerte, Regina se puso un ajustado vestido azul con cortes simétricos en la parte de arriba y de abajo. Era sin duda uno de sus vestidos más elegantes y con el que más se le notaba su esbelta figura.

Abrió la puerta de la escuela de Henry, dirigiéndose hacia la recepcionista de la oficina con decisión.

Con una sonrisa amigable, Regina le dio a la mujer de detrás del mostrador la comida de Henry, y la giró levemente para que la recepcionista pudiera ver el nombre de él escrito allí. La recepcionista no se la quitó de las manos, en vez de eso, alzó sus propias manos y empezó a hacer señas.

'¿Henry se ha vuelto a olvidar su comida?'

El cuerpo entero de Regina se quedó parado y confuso al ver eso. Arrugó el entrecejo e inclinó su cabeza a un lado, completamente afectada de que esta mujer le acababa de hacer señas. En el Lenguaje de Signos Americanos. Con sus manos. Sin hablar. A Regina. Quién era sorda.

La recepcionista rió un poco sobre lo acertada que había sido Emma, había avisado a todo el mundo de que Regina los miraría como si tuvieran dos cabezas. El truco estaba en continuar como si nada hubiera pasado. 'Hagáis lo que hagáis', había dicho Emma, 'no deis explicaciones.'

'Puedo quedarme esto. Avisaré a Henry para que lo recoja después de su clase.' Añadió la recepcionista antes de coger la bolsa que Regina aún aguantaba en sus manos.

Regina se dio cuenta de que sus labios estaban abiertos de par en par y los cerró de nuevo, dándose la vuelta aún aturdida por los eventos. _¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Conocía a esta mujer? ¿No sabía que alguien más en esta ciudad sabía cómo hablar por señas?_

Llegó al taller de Michael diez minutos tarde para llevar a revisar su coche. Se había pensado que podía correr hasta la tienda y al restaurante antes de recoger de nuevo su coche e ir a trabajo. Pero sería pura suerte si conseguía llegar a tiempo a las once.

Michael salió a fuera y se limpió la mano con una toalla. Regina sacó su bloc de notas, pero él le puso una mano enfrente para pararla.

'¿Qué puedo hacer por usted Alcaldesa?' señaló expertamente. Era de lejos uno de los hablantes de signos más habilidosos y no sólo sabía los conceptos básicos, sino que se había aprendido él sólo las palabras que estaban relacionadas con su profesión.

Regina volvió a tener la misma reacción que en el escritorio de la recepcionista. _En serio, ¿qué está pasando?_ Sabía de toda la vida que Michael no había sido capaz de hablar por señas la última vez que ella había estado aquí.

Miró hacia los dos lados. Para qué, no tenía ni idea. Pero de alguna manera esto parecía un episodio de esos programa de bromas que ella, Emma y Henry miraban de vez en cuando.

'Necesito que mi coche pase una inspección,' señaló resignada, esperando que apareciera una expresión de confusión en el rostro de él. En vez de eso, él asintió entendiéndola perfectamente.

'Muy bien. ¿También quiere cambiarle el aceite?'

Regina siguió mirando a Michael con cara de tonta, su mandíbula abierta ligeramente. Después de que la pausa se quedara incómoda, se forzó a así misma a mover las manos.

'No, creo que sólo la inspección ya está bien.'

Prácticamente corrió lejos del hombre, mientras su cabeza aún daba vueltas. _Qué. Está. Pasando. ¿Estoy soñando?_

En menos de cinco minutos, se había convencido de que esto era un sueño. Se pellizcó la mejilla, algo que era bastante infantil en ella, pero no tenía ni idea de qué más hacer. Qué poco sabía ella de que su confusión no había hecho nada más que empezar.

Cuando fue a buscar el pan, una mujer que Regina había visto en la escuela de Henry alguna que otra vez le empezó una conversación mediante lenguaje de signos. Sabía que la mujer era primeriza en esto del lenguaje de signos porque sus movimientos eran lentos y pausados, pero era una conversación real, y había surgido bastante natural entre ellas.

La panadera que le dio el pan le hizo señas para que tuviera un buen día.

El adolescente que había en la caja registradora le señaló que fuera hacía un día muy bonito.

Mientras la gente continuaba haciéndole señas, Regina aprendió a controlar su creciente confusión, respondiendo con naturalidad en vez de actuar como si fuera la cosa más rara del mundo que la ciudad entera pareciera haber aprendido lenguaje de signos de un día para otro.

Mientras compraba, miró a su alrededor, para hacer tiempo, y fue cuando lo vio. No era que la gente sólo le hiciera señas a ella, sino que también hablaban por señas entre ellos.

Saliendo fuera del supermercado, consideró seriamente que la realidad de su vida ahora mismo se había quedado atrapada en alguna zona rara o algo así.

Cuando entró al restaurante y vio a TODOS los que había allí haciendo señas, incluido la Abuelita, Regina perdió los papeles.

Caminó rápidamente hasta la estación del sheriff, completamente olvidando el hecho de que no había recogido el paquete que Emma le había pedido. Cuando entró por la puerta, vio a Emma y a David hablando por señas.

Los señaló con el dedo a ellos dos, y después señaló la ventana donde se podía ver a la gente hablando la una con la otra por lenguaje de signos, todo esto mientras se mostraba muy agitada.

Emma se rió pero se sintió mal por ella, la estaba volviendo loca. Emma sabía que había sido idiota al pensar que Regina aguantaría hasta que llegara la fiesta que habían preparado para la noche.

'¿Me puedes decir qué diablos está pasando?' señaló Regina, nerviosa mientras se sentaba en la silla del escritorio de Emma. Emma le pidió a David que les dejara un tiempo a solas y él le señaló de vuelta, respondiendo que era hora de que él empezara su ronda.

'Bueno pues…' los ojos de Regina estaba abiertos de par en par de ante el ansia de saber qué pasaba, parecía como si estuviera a dos segundos de arrancarse su propio pelo. Emma se sentó en la silla de David y se giró hacia ella, apoyando ambas manos en las mejillas de Regina antes de besarla. Regina no se dejó engañar.

'¡No intentes distraerme! Todo el mundo en esta puta ciudad está haciendo señas. La gente que puede oír perfectamente está hablando por lenguaje de signos con los demás, ¡y conmigo! No. Lo. Entiendo. Y por la manera en qué estás sonriendo puedo adivinar qué sabes el por qué. ¡Así que explícamelo ahora mismo!'

Emma tenía una expresión de confusión en la cara.

'¿Qué?' preguntó Regina, apuntando a Emma en la cara.

'No sé qué significa ese movimiento de manos.' Admitió Emma mientras repetía el movimiento que había usado Regina. Ni la Señora Hamilton ni Henry le habían enseñado, y nunca antes había visto a Regina utilizarla. Regina entrecerró los ojos después de ver que Emma repetía el movimiento de manos.

'¿En serio?'

'En serio.'

Regina cogió una libreta que había en el escritorio de Emma y lo escribió antes de enseñárselo a Emma.

_Puta._ Regina había escrito esa palabra en la libreta. Emma alzó las cejas y sonrió juguetona.

Regina rodó los ojos, sabiendo exactamente el guarro camino que había seguido la mente de Emma.

'Vale, vale. Te lo contaré. Las prácticas de béisbol que teníamos Henry y yo los martes y los jueves…'

Regina asintió, esperando a que Emma continuara.

'Bueno…no eran exactamente con un equipo de béisbol…' Regina alzó las cejas, _Esto va a ser bueno_.

'De alguna manera formamos un club de lenguaje de signos. Y básicamente se apuntó toda la ciudad a él.'

Todo lo que había estado esperando que le contara Emma, definitivamente no había sido eso. Por décima vez, la morena se había quedado completamente helada tanto por dentro como por fuera, su cara estaba paralizada, su corazón había dejado de latir, su estómago parecía haberse quedado colgando.

'¿La ciudad entera ha estado aprendiendo en secreto lenguaje de signos dos veces a la semana durante cuatro meses?' señaló incrédula. Nunca en su vida habría pensado que llegaría a preguntar eso.

'Si.'

'Y justo hoy habéis decidido qué, ¿poner a prueba lo que habéis aprendido?'

'Hemos inaugurado el día de hoy como el Día del Silencio. La gente sólo puede hablar por señas. En realidad, casi todo el mundo ha aprendido lenguaje de signos por ti, así que básicamente es un día dedicado a ti.'

Regina sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado para decir 'no'. Era imposible que la ciudad entera hubiera aprendido un lenguaje completamente diferente sólo por ella. No había ninguna manera posible. Todo el mundo la odiaba.

Y aún así aquí estaban, caminando por la ciudad hablando por señas los unos con los otros.

'Así que disfruta de tu día y habla con cuantas más personas quieras,' señaló Emma dándole ánimos y empujó por la puerta a una sorprendida Regina.

* * *

Regina se quedó en la puerta de la estación del sheriff y debatió si debía volver a entrar para pedir más respuestas, pero dudaba de que Emma se las diera.

En vez de eso, finalmente decidió ir a trabajar. Mientras se dirigía allí contempló cómo la gente hacía señas mientras repetía en su cabeza _¿Todo esto es por mí? ¿Han aprendido el lenguaje de signos por mí?_ sin parar. Esperaba que quizás si se lo repetía una y otra vez, al final acabaría creyéndoselo.

La otra mitad de su día fue bastante opuesta a la primera. Regina hizo caso del consejo de Emma y trató de disfrutar del día.

Durante él, habló animadamente con un chico de su edificio sobre moda y estilo. Resultó ser que el chico era el perfecto compañero de compras que ella siempre había querido tener.

Tenía una reunión con el arquitecto de la ciudad y repasaron las propuestas mensuales durante veinte minutos, algo que antes hubiera tomado horas vía correo electrónico.

Cuando fue a recoger el vino que había apuntado en su lista, que ahora sabía que era una lista creada por Emma, hizo señas con el hombre sobre las diferencias entre un vino Italiano y uno Francés. Incluso le dio una mini lección de cómo usar ciertos adjetivos que tuvieran que ver con el vino.

Con cada interacción que tenía con la gente de la ciudad, la gravedad del día parecía empezar a afectarle. No sólo el día, se dio cuenta Regina, sino el resto de su vida. Esta gente le acababa de hacer un regalo con palabras.

Se sintió como si las cadenas que habían sido puestas en sus tobillos durante toda su vida se acabaran de soltar.

A las siete, Regina finalmente llegó al Ayuntamiento. No había visto a Henry en todo el día. Y sólo había visto a Emma durante el corto tiempo que la había visitado.

De alguna manera, hoy había conversado con más gente que todos estos años que había estado viviendo en Storybrooke, y la verdad era que había disfrutado cada conversación que había tenido.

Ya fuera porque ellos habían cambiado, o ella había cambiado, o ambos, que Regina se sintió como si viviera una nueva versión mejorada de su vida.

Quedándose delante de la puerta, se preguntó que les esperaba detrás. Conociendo a Henry y a Emma sabía que sería algún detalle grandioso.

Se atusó el pelo y se alisó el vestido. Con una última respiración profunda, empujó la puerta y la atravesó.

* * *

Los ojos de Emma y Henry permanecían fijos en la puerta, esperando a que la figura de Regina la atravesara. La mujer era conocida por no llegar nunca tarde, y sabían que llegaría de un momento a otro. Justo en ese momento, vieron unos tacones negros que se acercaban.

'Vale, ahora.' Señaló Henry a la muchedumbre que también estaba esperando.

Una vez Regina estuvo plenamente dentro de la sala, cada una de las personas que había allí empezó a aplaudir. Era casi cómica la manera en qué los ojos de Regina se habían abierto cuando vio toda la gente que había allí sonriéndole.

Emma se acercó rápidamente para guiar a Regina hacia la parte delantera de la sala, donde estaba el micrófono.

Uno por uno, los aplausos fueron acabando, y Emma se quedó delante del escenario que Henry había montado, asegurándose de que Regina pudiera verla haciendo señas a la misma vez que para el resto de asistentes.

'Regina. Te hemos hecho un vídeo para mostrarte exactamente lo que acabas de vivir hoy. Y todo lo que hemos estado haciendo. Básicamente esto lo explica todo.'

Las luces se apagaron y un vídeo empezó a reproducirse en un proyector que estaba situado para que el vídeo se viera en una sábana colgada de la pared. El vídeo empezó con un fondo negro, y un blanco fundido entrando a continuación.

_Después de todo lo que haces por esta ciudad Regina, decidimos que ya era hora de que hiciéramos el esfuerzo de conocerte mejor._

Las palabras desaparecieron, substituidas por unas nuevas segundos después.

_Emma y Henry empezaron el Club de Lenguaje de Signos y empezamos una nueva etapa, sin entender el efecto que tendría en nosotros._

Apareció en pantalla un videoclip de una de las reuniones del Club de Lenguaje de Signos.

Mostraba a la Señora Hamilton enseñándole a un grupo movimientos de manos nuevos. La cámara se centraba en Archie, sentado con el grupo, que señalaba inocentemente.

'Tu culo es muy bonito, y me gustaría tocarlo.'

La Señora Hamilton lo miró confusa, pero un grupo de chicos que había sentados al lado de él, el cual la cámara enfocó segundos después, se partían de risa.

Todo el mundo presente que estaba viendo el vídeo se rió también, incluso Regina dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

Emma miró a la mujer que estaba absorta mirando el vídeo, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que amenazaban con caerse. Emma se acercó más y entrelazó su mano con la de Regina.

La pantalla pasó a una escena diferente donde Emma y Henry actuaban como animales y la gente de su alrededor competía para decir la respuesta correcta.

Después, el vídeo pasó a una nueva escena donde, por unos segundos, August parecía estar intentando ligar con un par de mujeres mientras les enseñaba todo lo que sabía del lenguaje de signos.

Cuando levantó la vista y vio que le estaban grabando, guiñó el ojo y flexionó el brazo mostrando músculos.

Unas cuantas risas más se oyeron entre la multitud.

El vídeo volvió a mostrar una nueva escena, esta vez mostrando a Henry sujetando la cámara a centímetros de su cara, permitiendo que sólo se viera una parte acercada con zoom ésta. Dejó la cámara apoyada en alguna cosa y se alejó un poco para poder hacer señas.

'¡Esto es todo por ti Mamá! Le preguntamos a toda esta gente el primer día por qué estaban aquí, y esto es lo que dijeron.'

La cámara permaneció en el mismo sitio, pero pasó de escena a escena mientras la gente aparecía y desaparecía, repitiendo la corta versión de lo que habían dicho en ese primer día.

Después de ver una serie de declaraciones, aunque no todas, el vídeo volvió a quedarse en negro. Nuevas palabras en color blanco aparecieron casi de forma inmediata.

_Y para demostrarte todos nuestros progresos a la hora de hablar en lenguaje de signos, Emma se inventó el Día del Silencio para que todo el mundo pudiera pasar el día haciendo señas_

_…y resultó ser bastante interesante._

El vídeo pasó a mostrar una borrosa escena de la oficina de recepción de la escuela de Henry. Mientras se enfocaba lentamente, Regina se dio cuenta de que era un vídeo de su reacción cuando la recepcionista le había hecho señas.

Todos empezaron a reírse, incluso Regina se unió a ellos al ver lo ridículamente sorprendida que se veía.

Había algunas escenas más de gente haciendo señas con otros en la calle.

Otra escena de la reacción de Regina cuando había entrado en el restaurante y se había ido corriendo a ver a Emma.

Un clip aleatorio filmado secretamente desde un armario que mostraba a la Abuelita bailando sola.

Un pequeño vídeo donde Emma se reía mientras colgaba un dibujo alrededor del cuello de un hombre que ponía 'Yo hablé durante el Día del Silencio'. El hombre agachó la cabeza, pero se podía ver que sonreía ligeramente a pesar de tener la cabeza gacha.

De repente, el vídeo cambió y se mostró un plano de la escuela de Henry. La cámara estaba posicionada desde el jardín, pero había enfocado la imagen mucho más cerca, se podía ver desde la ventana de la clase a Henry sentado en su pupitre. Se giró y vio la cámara, señalando '¡Sacadme de aquí!'

Pero entonces, una profesora con fama de ser estricta apareció en la esquina del plano y empezó a hacer señas a quien fuera que sujetaba la cámara para que dejara de distraer a los niños.

El que sujetaba la cámara, que pronto se reveló que era Ruby, le dio la vuelta a la cámara para grabar su cara mientras se veía como se reía al ser perseguida por la profesora, que había salido en busca de Ruby mientras alzaba el puño en alto.

Justo antes de que la escena se cortara, Regina vio una parte del cuerpo de Emma en el plano, que también corría al lado de Ruby.

Al lado de Regina, Emma se rió mientras lanzaba una mirada a Ruby quién también estaba riéndose con ganas. Habían tenido que esconderse detrás de un árbol durante veinte minutos para escapar de las garras de esa mujer.

Después de que la risa de Emma se calmara, miró a Regina, a quién esperaba ver riéndose, pero la mujer estaba llorando. Lágrimas corrían por su rostro sin intención de parar. Todas sus murallas habían sido derribadas.

Desde el minuto en qué Emma había llegado a la ciudad ella había empezado a destruir las que había a su alrededor y ahora, en este preciso instante, Emma se dio cuenta de que ya no había más murallas que derribar. La mujer que tenía al lado, que había sido increíble durante todo este tiempo, ahora lo mostraba al resto del mundo.

La película mostró algunas escenas más del Día del Silencio antes de que acabara con una última escena de Henry y Emma sentados en sillas de la sala donde se encontraban sentados ahora mismo.

'Aprender lenguaje de signos ha sido una de las mejores cosas que hemos hecho', empezó a decir Emma mientras Henry la miraba, 'porque era la manera que tuvimos de conocerte, Regina.'

'Y esperemos que el resto de la ciudad sea capaz de verte como te vemos nosotros. Que es…' las manos de Henry se quedaron quietas mientras miraba de nuevo a Emma.

'Preciosa' señaló Emma, el vídeo mostraba las lágrimas que había en sus ojos.

'Graciosa' Henry juntó los labios para evitar que le temblaran.

'Considerada'

'Trabajadora'

'Cariñosa'

'Sarcástica' señaló Henry, causando que apareciera una sonrisa en su rostro que pronto se convirtió en llanto.

'Perfecta' acabó Emma, y el vídeo volvió a quedarse en negro.

Cuando las luces se encendieron, casi todo el mundo tenía los ojos un poco más rojos, y casi todas las narices que había en la sala estaban acuosas. Emma se secó sus propias lágrimas y se acercó al escenario de nuevo, intentando recomponerse.

'Así que sin ir más lejos, por qué no dejamos que la propia Regina declare por cerrado el Día del Silencio.'

Emma bajó del escenario y ayudó a subir a Regina, quién se tambaleó un poco sobre sus tacones.

Regina se dio cuenta entonces del nudo que tenía en el estómago. Ahora era el momento. Tomó una profunda respiración para calmar las mariposas que habían llenado su estómago y se aclaró la garganta, centrándose en todo lo que había practicado con Budd estos últimos meses.

''Mientras todos vosotros estabais aprendiendo lenguaje de signos, resultó ser que yo estaba tomando clases de habla. Quizás podemos llegar a un feliz acuerdo. Declaro oficialmente cerrado el Día del Silencio.'' Dijo Regina con autoridad.

Su habla no era precisamente perfecta, aún tenía que mantener su mano encima de su garganta para notar las vibraciones, y no todas las palabras salían con claridad. Pero para Emma, quién estaba de pie a su lado con la boca abierta de par en par, era la cosa más maravillosa que había oído nunca.

Cuando meses atrás Regina había dicho el nombre de Emma, y Emma había estado sorprendida, pero esto. Esto, era mil veces mejor.

Esta era Regina. La verdadera Regina.

La muchedumbre se quedó también en silencio, pero persona tras persona empezaron a aplaudir hasta que formaron un gran estruendo de aplausos, gritos y mensajes de apoyo.

''QUE TODO EL MUNDO COJA ALGO DE COMER,'' gritó la Abuelita lo más fuerte que pudo. Se formó una cola en tiempo récord hacia las mesas donde había la comida que se había donado para este evento.

Cuando Regina se giró hacia Emma, la boca abierta de Emma se convirtió en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

'¡No puedo creer que guardaras este secreto!' fue la primera cosa que Emma pudo decir. Regina echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se reía deliberadamente.

'¿Yo he guardado un secreto? ¡Mira todo lo que has estado guardando tú!' señaló Regina como respuesta mientras señalaba con la mano la sala entera.

Ambas miraron alrededor, la gente comía, hablaba, reía, algunos de ellos aún mostraban lo que sabía decir en lenguaje de signos.

En ese momento, Regina se dio cuenta de que esa noche iba a ser una noche inolvidable por muchas razones. No sólo había sido el momento adecuado para finalmente hablar, sino que era el momento adecuado para algo más.

Algo que había estado queriendo desde la primera vez que había besado a Emma.

Se encontró con la mirada de Henry por el rabillo del ojo y volvió la cabeza hacia él para mirarle. Él asintió con una sonrisa adorable en la cara, sabiendo exactamente qué le estaba pidiendo ella con la mirada.

Regina buscó en su bolsillo, donde envolvió con su mano una pequeña caja de terciopelo.

Tomó una profunda respiración antes de abrir la boca.

''Emma Swan, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?'' preguntó, dejando ver todos los sentimientos que sentía por esa mujer.

Y por una vez.

Por una vez.

Su implante se activó en el momento adecuado.

Porque la siguiente cosa que escuchó fue la preciosa voz de Emma diciendo que sí.

* * *

Y fin! Ojalá hubiera segunda parte de esta increíble historia! Miles de gracias a todos aquellos que habéis seguido esta traducción, incluso cuando tardaba siglos en actualizar y subir capítulos, ha sido un placer traducir esta historia, aún me dan escalofríos cuando leo el final!


End file.
